Lost Back Story
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: This is the start of my Don and Judy project that will follow the evolution of the couple's relationship as I envisioned it to the start of the classic TV show. My thanks to William Anchors and Gary Stork for writing The Alpha Control Reference Manual.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Back Story**

The characters of John, Maureen, Judy, Penny, and Will Robinson, as well as Major Don West and Dr. Zachary Smith do not belong to me, and I am not making money off them... I wish that whoever does own them would like to make some money off those characters and resurrect them once again!

**Introduction**

This takes us back to the beginning... As described in The Alpha Control Reference Manual, written by William Anchors and Gary Stork (published in 1988), and will bring us to the brink of lift-off...

**Chapter 1**

**A Mistake?**

**T Minus 4 Years and 6 Months… **

Two spotlights focus on the actors in the center of the stage…

The music cues…

Laurey (Judy): "Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?

Curly (Eddie): Why do the neighbors chatter all day, behind their doors?

Laurey:

"I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue.  
Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you.

Don't throw bouquets at me  
Don't please my folks too much  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much  
People will say we're in love!"

Maureen Robinson held her husband's hand and sat mesmerized by the music. It was only a high school play of the Rogers and Hammerstein musical, Oklahoma!, but the actors' talents went beyond expectations, particularly the female lead. A tear casually slid down her cheek and she wiped it away, but not before her husband squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Don't sigh and gaze at me  
Your sighs are so like mine  
Your eyes mustn't glow like mine  
People will say we're in love!"

Professor John Robinson brought his wife's hand to his lips and returned his attention to the stage. He couldn't deny that his oldest daughter had talent, but he did not suspect that she considered it to be the key to her future. As far as he knew, Judy was still his little girl whose place was with her family.

"Don't start collecting things  
Give me my rose and my glove.  
Sweetheart they're suspecting things  
People will say we're in love."

Penny leaned near her mother and whispered, "Isn't she great, Mommy?" Maureen nodded. "She's so pretty and Eddie is so cute," Penny added.

Curly:  
"Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I  
Why do you take the trouble to bake my favorite pie?  
Granting your wish I carved our initials on the tree  
Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free!"

Six year old Will fidgeted in his seat. He loved his sister, but sitting through an entire play was torture. Thinking that Judy was done singing, he asked his father, "Can we go now, Dad?" John whispered back, "Just a little bit longer." Will rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Don't praise my charm too much  
Don't look so vain with me  
Don't stand in the rain with me  
People will say we're in love!"

Maureen bit her lip to stop more tears from falling. Her eldest daughter exuded a stage presence that belied the quiet, shy child underneath. No, no longer a child, she admonished herself. Judy now had the bearing of a young lady.

"Don't take my arm too much  
Don't keep your hand in mine  
Your hand feels so grand in mine  
People will say we're in love!"

Judy scanned the audience. Her family was in the third row and she smiled brightly at them. She would have a chance to greet them after the show, but then it would be off to the cast party with Eddie, the high school senior who played Curly. The chemistry of their stage characters had carried over into real life. Both were sorry that this was the last night of the show and Judy prayed that it would not be the end of her relationship with Eddie.

"Don't dance all night with me  
Till the stars fade from above  
They'll see it's alright with me  
People will say we're in love!"

* * *

Perfect weather, perfect mountain, perfect woman… what more could a man ask for? Second Lieutenant Donald West repelled his way down the slope and waited for his companion to follow. It had been only two weeks since his break-up with Mia, but he had bounced back quickly, too quickly, some might say. What they didn't know was that he had seen it coming and had broken it off first, which only added to his reputation as a 'womanizer'.

Lynn O'Hara dropped to the ground beside the pilot, pumped her fist into the air and screamed, "Yeah!" She'd had her eye on Don since they started at the Air Force Academy together last year, but resisted all male advances, including his, until she established herself as a top cadet. Even though he was one of her chief rivals she promised herself that she would snare him when he became 'available,' and now was her chance.

"I can't believe it took me almost 18 months to finally try rock climbing. I loved it!" she exclaimed.

His eyes sparkled in the sun as he grinned and unhooked her cable. "I knew you'd be a natural!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her lips. Don's advisor at the academy had warned him against becoming involved with any woman, especially cadets, until he graduated from the academy, but he was nineteen and good-looking. That was one piece of advice he just couldn't follow.

"So, what took you so long?" he asked.

"For the rock climbing or you?" she responded.

He grinned and met her lips.

* * *

As the wedding scene unfolded before her, Maureen's tears, at first a trickle, were now a stream. The thought that this would be the only time in her life that she would see one of her daughters in a wedding gown crossed her mind. Alpha Control had announced the application process for the Colonization Mission in February. It had taken John several weeks to convince Maureen that they should apply. Now it was April and they had yet to tell the children. Doubts once again clouded her mind. How could she take her family into such a dangerous and uncertain future?

* * *

He slammed the door and walked around his Datsun 280Z. The car was as old as he was, but Don loved it. It was a gift from his parents when he entered the Academy. The interior had been in excellent condition and his first expense was the upgrading of the eight-track with a CD stereo system. He had finally completed the restoration of the engine and was planning the body work. There were dents and rust that needed to be taken care of, but he was already dreaming of the color… fire engine red.

A motorcycle roared up towards Don ridden by Captain Thomas Bryce, who had graduated from the Academy two years ago, but was assigned to stay on as the instructor for the remedial math classes. Although he had never had Don as a student, he had taken an instant dislike to him, which Don never understood. Bryce swerved and stopped close enough to the Datsun that Don had to jump on the hood to avoid being hit.

"Admiring your piece of junk, West?" Tom asked.

"She's got it where it counts, Captain Bryce," Don responded.

Bryce smirked. He took his helmet off and strode to within striking distance. "Tell me. Does Lieutenant _O'Hara_ have it where it counts?"

Don's hands curled into fists.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Bryce goaded. "My teaching assignment is done in a few weeks and I'm off to Houston. This might be your last chance."

Oh, he was tempted. It took every ounce of his control to refrain from taking a swing, but he was in a special three-year program and knew that hitting a superior officer would be a one-way ticket out of the Academy, crushing his dream of entering the United States Space Corps. "Unlike you, _Captain_, I'm a gentleman, and gentlemen don't kiss and tell."

* * *

Maureen descended the steps after checking on the children and sighed. Penny was only seven years old and Will had recently turned six. How would they deal with intergalactic travel? Her biggest concern was Judy. She would be on the brink of adulthood when they would be on that space flight. Maureen entered the kitchen and boiled water for two cups of tea. John was in the den, mulling over a report he had brought home from his office at Alpha Control. She placed his cup on his desk and pulled a chair up next to him.

"Thank you, darling," John said.

She smiled and sipped from her cup. "John?"

He turned and gave her his full attention. "What did I do?"

"Oh, it's not you. It's the children. Watching Judy on the stage tonight made me wonder… are we making a mistake?"

"About what?"

"Applying for the colonization mission."

"Maureen, we've talked about this. We've decided."

"No, _you_ decided. I'm as interested in space colonization as you are, but how can we ask our children to give up the life they have here?"

"They're children, Maureen. They go where we go."

"Judy's not such a child anymore. When she was standing on that stage in the wedding dress, I realized that it could be her only chance of ever wearing one."

"Oh, if that's all you're worried about, bring a dress along. There _will_ be other families in the colonization program eventually. She's bound to meet up with a nice young man some day. That's if we're even _chosen_ to be the first family for the program."

"I hope you're right, John."

John placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel, Maureen. I've had my doubts too."

They sat in silence as they drank their tea. It comforted her to know that he shared her concern about taking their family on this mission.

John placed his cup on the desk. "Maureen, it's time to tell the children that we've applied. General Bowers said Alpha Control will be announcing the chosen family in less than six weeks."

"Let's give them a few more days. I want Judy to settle back into life without the play before we hit her with this news. Speaking of Judy, I'm worried that she's not home yet. It's past her curfew."

"It's a special night for her, Maureen. I extended her curfew to two a.m. She asked me for some extra time to enjoy herself before her life gets back to normal."

"John, you should have consulted me first! She's with that boy, Eddie. He's three years older than she!"

"And he's been driving for two years. She'll be fine, Maureen."

"Driving isn't all that I'm worried about," Maureen stated.

* * *

"Just a sip, Judy, you won't get drunk," Eddie stated.

Judy looked around and saw the rest of the cast and crew, dancing, drinking and… making out. As much as she had loved being in the play, she still felt out of place when not in costume. She promised herself that she would do all she could to fit in, and, when Eddie showed an interest in her off stage, she thought he would be her ticket into the real world of her peers. Now she wasn't so sure.

"All right," Judy replied, "but just a sip."

Eddie held the glass up to her lips and she swallowed what was more of a gulp than a sip of champagne.

"Oh, it tickles!" she giggled.

"Here, one more sip."

Before she knew it, he had poured the contents of the rest of the flute into her mouth. It didn't take long for its effects to overcome her. This was the first time she had ever had alcohol. She liked the feeling at first, but when the dizziness hit her, she wasn't so sure.

Eddie placed the flute down and led her to a darkened corner of the room. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. She was only a sophomore and he was a senior, but she was one of the (if not _the_) most beautiful girls in Houston High School. He ferociously kissed her and forced his tongue between her teeth.

She snapped her head back, "Oh!"

He laughed. "Never French kissed before?"

She wasn't about to let him know how innocent she was. "I was just surprised, that's all."

He continued to devour her lips and his hand wandered to her breast. He felt the soft curve under her blouse and let his hand travel to her thigh. Warning sirens screamed in her head. How far was she willing to go to 'fit in'? Even in her tipsy state, she knew that she wasn't ready for where he was leading her. Her hand automatically pulled his away from her leg.

"Come on, Judy. I just want to fool around, that's all," he mumbled.

"I can't, Eddie. I have to get home."

"Just a little longer. Your father said two o'clock. We still have fifteen minutes."

'_Fifteen minutes_,_'_ she thought. _'A lot could happen in fifteen minutes!'_

He continued to kiss her, but all she could think about were her parents and she kept pushing him away, so he finally gave up and agreed to leave. Besides, he liked her enough to take her out again. There would be plenty of time for them to fool around. He still had six weeks until graduation and the summer to be with her. Then it would be off to New York City for college. He'd have plenty of time to wear her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nothing, Nothing at All**

A week had come and gone before John and Maureen finally sat the children down for a special family meeting. The Jupiter 1 would be launching in less than two weeks and John wanted the children to watch the flight with the knowledge that there was a very good chance that they would be on the Jupiter 2.

Penny and Will were arguing about whose turn it was to empty the dishwasher when they entered. Judy, daydreaming about Eddie, was the last to join the group in the kitchen. John tapped the table with his empty glass and called the meeting to order.

"Judy, Penny, Will," he acknowledged, "your mother and I have a rather important announcement to make."

All eyes stared at him, curious about what it could be. _'They can't be having another baby,'_ Judy thought. Penny wondered if they would be moving again, while Will just hoped that it had nothing to do with sitting through another play.

John grasped his wife's hand and stated, "You all know about the colonization program that I have been working on at Alpha Control."

They nodded.

"Last month, your mother and I submitted our application to be the first family to go into space."

Maureen anxiously scanned her children for their reactions. Will's face broke into a huge grin and he exclaimed, "Wow!" Penny looked pensive and remained quiet. Realization slowly dawned on Judy's face and was replaced with a look of horror.

"No! How _could_ you?" she shouted.

"Lower your voice, young lady. You know how much your mother and I believe in the program. It's only logical that we should apply," her father replied.

"Well, I don't want to go into space. I _won't_ go!" she stated, and ran out of the room.

"Judith Elana Robinson! Come back here!" her father ordered. She ignored him and ran straight out the door. He caught his wife's eye and wryly stated, "Well, that went well."

"She's young and emotional, John. She needs time to think about this," Maureen said.

* * *

As Lynn walked towards him in the library, Don noticed how her short, curly red hair framed her cute face and he realized that, even though they had been together for a few weeks, he didn't even know the color of her eyes. He instructed himself to take notice as she sat across from him at the table, and observed that they were as green as the pine trees that surrounded Colorado Springs.

"Where were you last night? I stopped by to see you," she asked.

"I was here, studying."

"That's all you've been doing lately."

"Finals are coming, Lynn. You know I have to keep my grades up."

"So do I."

"But you're not in the three-year program. I've got six classes to study for."

"Then let's get lunch and I'll help you study afterwards, she offered.

"Can't. I'm registering for my summer classes as soon as I'm done here."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were avoiding me," she teased.

"I am. If I hang around you too much, I won't get anything done," he teased right back. "Hang in there until after finals. Okay?"

She stared at him. This one was a keeper. If he wanted her to wait until doomsday, she would. She playfully pouted in disappointment. "Okay, but, promise me one thing?" she asked as she leaned towards him.

"Yeah?" he answered and he, too, leaned forward.

"That as soon as finals are over, you come looking for me and not that car of yours."

"Ooh, you're asking a lot."

She kicked his shin under the table.

"Ouch… okay," he responded. "You first, car second… for now."

She kicked him again, harder.

"Ow! What was that one for?" he asked.

"Ask me again when we're both out of the Academy," she answered.

She kissed him hard on the lips and left.

He was beginning to understand why his advisor had warned him against romantic entanglements. He watched her hips sway as she left and thought, _'But then, again…'_

* * *

Judy was beside herself and didn't know where to turn. She ran over to Eddie's house and found him in the driveway, washing his car. She poured out the entire story of her family's application and Eddie stared at her, speechless.

"They didn't even have the decency to talk to us first, Eddie!" she complained.

He shook his head. "You mean your parents want you to go into a space ship and travel to the other side of the galaxy where there are no people, no buildings, no cars, nothing."

She nodded.

"You're family is crazy," he stated.

"I don't want to go with them, Eddie. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Judy. It's all too weird to even think about. I guess you're stuck."

"Stuck? Do you even care that you might never see me again?"

"Sure, I care, but it's not like I can do anything about it. I'm going to New York in a couple of months. I won't even be around. I mean, Christ, what do you _expect_ me to do?"

She stared at him a moment longer and said, "Nothing, Eddie. Nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Only the Best**

May 12, 1993… The Jupiter 1 was ready for lift-off and the Academy had suspended classes so that the cadets could watch the live television reports. Don and his roommate Mike Bonilla, had the biggest television set-up in the dorm, thanks to the fact that Mike's father owned an appliance store. Fifteen friends were jammed into their room with Lynn sitting near Don on the edge of his bed. The first Jupiter launch, carrying two United States Space Corp pilots and four engineers went perfectly. Their mission was to test the various systems on the ship as well as increase publicity and support for the colonization program.

The room cleared as the day went on and only the die hards were left. Lynn tried to drag Don away for dinner, but he was glued to the TV, so she volunteered to get take-out for him and Mike, who shared Don's enthusiasm for the space program.

As she headed into the Chinese restaurant, she literally bumped into Captain Bryce. Even though neither was in uniform, she stood at attention and saluted him.

"At ease, Lieutenant O'Hara. Are you alone?" Bryce asked.

"No, sir, I'm picking-up for Lieutenants West and Bonilla also," Lynn replied.

"So you're the errand girl?"

"I wouldn't say that, sir. They're watching the Jupiter flight on TV and didn't want to miss anything. They'll both be applying to the United States Space Corps next year."

"Oh, yes, they're in that three-year program, aren't they? Well, tell them not to count their chickens before they're hatched. Being in that special program is not a guarantee that they'll get in. They only take the best."

"I think they know that, sir."

"Give my regards to Lieutenant West."

"Yes, sir, I will, sir."

She watched his back as he left. He was tall, blond and arrogant, a trait she despised in men. She had no idea what he had against Don, and she was glad that he wouldn't be around to torment him next year.

* * *

Alpha Control had received hundreds of thousands of applications for the colonization program. General Bowers, who was in charge of the project, and his staff had whittled the list down to ten and were holding a private viewing of the Jupiter 1 flight for them. Their reactions to the flight were carefully observed by psychologists as a way to further narrow the choices.

A joyous whoop arose from the "party" as the Jupiter lifted-off. Maureen turned towards her husband and children. John stood silently at her side, exuding a sense of wonder and awe, and Will was in front of him, undeniably enthusiastic about what he had seen. Penny and Judy were to her left. Penny smiled broadly, but Judy remained silent and serious throughout, her eyes transfixed on the screen as the craft cruised into the sky. John never strayed far from the viewing area, and Maureen would check on him regularly, as well as her children, as the day progressed.

Twelve hours into the flight, the room was silenced as the on-board camera recorded a blinding light and all transmissions ceased. Questions were thrown to the officials in the room, but John immediately knew that something had gone terribly wrong. He didn't wait for official confirmation of his fears. He directed Maureen to take the children to his office as he left to confer with General Bowers. Maureen herded her children out of the area before any official word could reach the group. A look at her husband's face told her all she needed to know.

* * *

Lynn ran into the barracks and found Don's room once again crowded with cadets. She pushed her way through and found Don, his face in shock, as a USSC official spoke on TV.

"Don, what happened?" Lynn asked.

"They're all gone, Lynn. The pilots, the engineers…" he replied.

"All gone?"

He turned to face her, his eyes shining with tears. "The Jupiter exploded."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Love?**

The Jupiter tragedy was a blow to the space program, and the following weeks were a blur to the Robinsons. Support for the project waned and John spent the next two weeks in Washington, working tirelessly to convince the legislators that the project was necessary and worth saving. Publicly, the cause of the explosion was reported to be a design defect in the fuel delivery system. Privately, it was confirmed that sabotage had caused that defect, which made John and his superiors even more determined to insure the success of the project.

While John was away, Maureen tended to the needs of her family, which included proceeding as if the Jupiter project were still viable. John was to return home the next day and he phoned Maureen to tell her that the vote would be close, but that the legislature would support the continuation of the project. As the family finished dinner, Maureen informed her children of the news.

"All right!" Will exclaimed. "Then we still have a chance to go."

"Will, just because the project is still happening doesn't mean that we'll be the ones to be going," Judy said.

Penny tilted her head, confused. "Mom, did you and Dad tell Alpha Control that we don't want to go?"

"No, Penny, we didn't," she answered.

"Mother, after what happened to the Jupiter 1, I'm sure they won't allow a _family_ to go on the first mission," Judy stated.

"Until we hear otherwise, Judy, we're assuming that the mission will proceed as planned," Maureen responded.

"But that's ridiculous! They should only send trained astronauts. I don't want to be a guinea pig for the space corps!"

"We'll talk about this when your father gets home, Judy."

'_They can't still be thinking about going into space after what happened!'_ Judy thought. _'Am I the only sane person here?'_ She couldn't stand what was happening with her family. She stood and left the room.

"Judy, where are you going?" her mother asked.

"Out!" and she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Both Lynn and Don buried themselves into their studying after the disaster. Don was more determined than ever to join the Space Corps and Lynn had decided that she too would apply after graduating from the Academy. She would be one year behind Don, but visions of them as the first husband and wife team to be sent into space danced in her head. Don had no idea about her future plans.

The dents of the Datsun still needed to be banged out, filled and smoothed, and then she would be ready for painting. Before tackling the body work, he decided to change the oil. Lynn, a newspaper in her hands, wandered out to watch him work. She found him underneath the car, cursing for some reason or other.

"Hey, Lieutenant, need some help under there?" Lynn called.

"No," he replied, "no one touches this baby, but me."

"Sometimes I think you love that baby more than you love me," she teased.

Silence. _'Love? Where the hell did that come from?'_ he wondered.

"Don? Are you still there?"

He rolled out from under the car.

"Have you seen the headlines?" she asked.

She held the newspaper up in front of him. It was dated June 1, 1993 and "First Family in Space" was written in bold letters across the top with a picture of the Robinson family below it. Don whistled between his teeth. "They really are going through with it."

"I think it's just a publicity stunt. The USSC would never send children into space."

Don took the paper from her hands and scanned the article. "If any family is going to be sent to colonize a planet, it would be this one. They sure are qualified."

"All except for the teenage girl. What's she going to do, sing and dance for the aliens?"

He read on and his heart went out to that teenager. She was sacrificing a lot to stay with her family.

"I think she's got more courage than the rest of them, Lynn."

* * *

Reality had set-in and plans were being made to transfer the children's school records to the Alpha Control astronaut training facility, and Judy was becoming more depressed by the day. She was still dating Eddie, but her interest in him was fading. He, on the other hand, was even more determined to have her so that he could add "bedded the first teenager in space" to his resume. Maureen suspected his intentions and was even more protective of Judy's social life than before. In fact, she decided to send Judy to visit her family in California for a summer vacation before starting their training in September.

Judy had always been close to her Aunt Colleen and cousin, Joan, and she was looking forward to the trip. If anyone could help her resolve her conflicting feelings about the mission, it would be them. Eddie had planned one last date before her scheduled trip and took extra care in planning their night. Maureen had established an earlier than usual curfew for them, blaming it on the need to get to the airport early in the morning, so Eddie knew he would have to work fast to get what he wanted out of the night. After dinner at an expensive restaurant, Eddie took her to a secluded spot outside the city.

"Well, Judy, I guess this is our last night together," he said. "I'm going to miss you."

"Really?" she asked. She wasn't sure she liked what was coming.

He put his arm around her and slid across the seat closer to her. "Yeah, really." He moved her hair from her neck and kissed it. He turned her chin to face him and kissed her lips. He moved to the other side of her neck and sucked, hard. She didn't like that.

"Stop, Eddie."

"You don't want me to stop." He continued to move his lips down the neckline of her top.

"Eddie!" She pushed him away. "I said stop!"

He sat back. "Why? This is probably your only chance to 'do it'."

"Maybe I don't want to 'do it'!" she retorted.

"You can't tell me that you want to go into space a virgin. You might die up there."

She couldn't believe he had said that. "Take me home, Eddie."

"I didn't mean that, Judy."

"I don't care."

"But, Judy…" He played his final card. "I love you!"

"That's too bad, Eddie, because I don't love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Life Decisions**

The summer ended with the Datsun dent-free and gleaming a glorious shade of red. Don ran his hand along her hood and grinned the most satisfied grin that Lynn had ever seen on his face.

"You know,_ I_ could make you that happy, if only you'd let me," she stated.

"Maybe someday I will," he replied.

"How about tonight? We can celebrate the end of your love affair with that car."

"Ah, no, this baby will have my heart for a long, long time."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there room in that heart of yours for me?"

He wasn't comfortable with the turn in the conversation, but wasn't surprised either. They had been dating for almost six months, which was a long time for cadet couples at the Academy. Everyone already thought that they had taken their relationship to the next level, and Lynn wasn't about to correct them.

"Lynn, you know I'm not ready to commit to anybody right now," he explained.

"I'm not asking for a commitment. I just think we should be doing more than just holding hands," she replied.

"We _are _doing more than holding hands," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I'm ready for more."

Most guys would have jumped into bed with her long ago, and Don wondered if there was something wrong with him. "It's just that I like you, Lynn. I like you too much to lead you on. I'll be gone in nine months and you'll still be here. Then what?"

Lynn was saving this news for a more romantic setting, but _maybe_ it would lead to one…

"Don, there's something I haven't told you. I'm going to apply to the pilot training program in Houston when I graduate. If I'm accepted, I'll be following you this time next year."

He wrinkled his brow. She had always talked politics, not flying. "I thought you wanted to end up in Washington. When did this happen?"

"Your enthusiasm has rubbed off on me. I think I'm good enough for Houston."

"I _know_ your good enough, but is it what you really want?"

What she _really_ wanted was _him_, but she wasn't about to scare him off. "It is."

* * *

Colleen, Maureen's older sister, was like a second mother to Judy. She and her husband, Jim, had raised Maureen after their parent's had died in a plane crash, and when Maureen and John married, Colleen took care of Judy while they finished school. Colleen hugged Judy before she boarded the plane back to Texas and didn't want to let her go. She had offered Judy the chance to live with her if she chose not to join her family on the mission, but Judy hadn't accepted her offer, at least, not yet.

"You know that you always have a home with us, Judy," Colleen said.

"Thank you, Aunt Colleen," Judy replied.

"Judy, promise me you'll think about coming back?" Joan begged.

"I will, Joan. I have to give the training a chance, but I'll come back next summer and decide what to do then."

* * *

September soon gave way to the holidays and then spring came quickly. The training at Alpha Control wasn't all that different from school with regard to academic work. Since the children had always felt like misfits to a certain extent, they adapted well to spending all their time with adults. Penny and Will excelled at their studies, but Judy found much of the work boring. It was only her parents' high expectations that kept her motivated. Her former high school was staging its spring musical production and Judy couldn't bring herself to see it. She made a decision, however, for the upcoming summer. She would visit Joan again, but would join a summer stock company whose productions she had seen on her previous vacation. She was counting the days to the end of the school year, anxious to make the trip back to California.

* * *

**T Minus 3 Years and 5 Months…**

Lynn attended Don's graduation and met his family, which was large and boisterous. He was the youngest of six children, and all had come to see their baby brother graduate as a first lieutenant. He was transferring to the Houston pilot training facility within days and he had made a decision that would affect his life and that of those who loved him. The West family and Lynn were having a raucous dinner at a local restaurant that they had reserved in advance for their large party. Sometime during the evening, Don found time to speak with his father alone. "Dad, I have something I need to talk with you about."

"Uh, oh… Don't you think you're a little young to be getting married?" his father asked.

"Married?"

"She's a cute girl, but don't you want to wait until you're done your training?"

Don shook his head, "I'm not going to get married. In fact, marriage is out of the question."

His father lifted his eyebrows in anticipation.

"You know I've always wanted to be an astronaut," Don said.

His father, a retired Air Force colonel, chuckled, "You've wanted to be an astronaut forever, not to mention that you're already one of the best damned pilots I've ever seen at your age."

"Dad, I want to volunteer for the colonization program. I want to pilot the Jupiter 2."

His father had no idea what to say. His son was volunteering to be among the first people to travel to the other side galaxy to an unknown planet for the good of mankind's future. He cleared his throat and extended his hand to Don. "I've never been as proud of anyone in my life as I am of you right now, son."

Don took his hand in both of his own. "Thanks, Dad. That means more to me than any medal or rank the Air Force could give me."

"You know that your mother will be inconsolable, but, if it's what you really want she'll be all right... eventually."

At the end of dinner retired Colonel Mark West tapped his knife against his wine glass.

"I'd like all of your eyes on me, please." He waited a few more moments, and then proceeded. "Our family has grown by leaps and bounds in the thirty-eight years that Jan and I have been married. I have been proud of each and every one of you as you've entered your careers, married and made your place in the world. Now, our youngest child, not yet twenty-one years old, is well on his way to adulthood."

Lynn blushed as Don's father made his speech. In the few weeks before his graduation, Lynn had finally convinced Don to let go of his concerns about commitment and give her the physical relationship for which she had been begging him. His father's speech was obviously a prelude to a major announcement and she readied herself for the possibility that Don would be popping the question to her in front of his entire family. She would have preferred a more private venue, but she realized that, in his eyes, this was probably a perfect time.

"He has graduated from the Academy as a first lieutenant and is not only transferring to the USSC pilot training program, but also plans on committing himself to a life-long journey. Don?" The colonel sat down, took his wife's hand in his, and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket. She would need it.

Lynn placed her hand on Don's thigh and squeezed before he stood up to make his announcement. He looked around the table at his brothers, sisters, in-laws, nieces and nephews and realized that, if he followed through on his plan and was chosen, he would never see them grow up and grow old. Then his eyes settled on his mother and father. He wondered how he could do this to his mother, but that didn't change his mind. Something in his gut told him that this was the right thing to do.

"You all know that becoming a pilot has been my dream since I played with my first rocket. I don't just want to fly airplanes; I want to fly into space. Watching the Jupiter flight explode in space solidified another thought. I've decided…" he looked directly at his mother to gauge her reaction, "to volunteer for the colonization mission program."

His mother's face turned ashen and then the tears flowed. He went over to her and she stood and hugged him. "I'm sorry, mom," he whispered in her ear. She held his face between her hands and she shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Don. I always knew you were destined for great things." His siblings gathered around him and offered their congratulations, some with tears, some with awe, and some with sad laughter.

Lynn sat frozen in her chair. It seemed as if everyone was moving in slow motion and she was drowning. She loved him. She couldn't let him leave her to fly to the other side of the galaxy, never to return. What was he thinking?

She finally stood and made her way outside. She was confused and lightheaded. The fresh air hit her face, cooling her, but did nothing to ease her mind. A woman followed her out and asked her if she was alright. She recognized the woman as Don's oldest sister. What was her name? Jan? Joan? June? That was it.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine… Thank you," Lynn replied.

"I'm sorry, Lynn. I can see that you were just as surprised by his announcement as the rest of us. You were expecting him to say something else, weren't you," June stated.

"No, I wasn't," she lied. "I just had no idea… I didn't know…"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Lynn didn't respond, but she didn't have to, it was obvious to everyone except Don.

"Don has always been quite a dreamer, but this one beats them all," June said. "My advice to you is to cut your losses and run. Once Don makes up his mind, it takes an act of congress to change it."

* * *

Summer stock was nearly over. Their last production was Rogers and Hammerstein's Carousel, and Judy had the lead. Her experience with Eddie had made her more cautious with men, however, and she kept her stage relationships strictly professional. Her summer had been marvelous in her eyes, and she made what she thought was a firm decision.

"Judy, how can you give this all up to go back to Houston?" Joan asked.

"I'll think of it as going back to high school. I'll earn my diploma this year," Judy answered.

"I wish you would finish school here with us."

"No, I need to be with my family as long as I can, Joan. I've made a decision."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going with them."

Joan hugged her and exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so glad! Do they know?"

"You're the only one who knows. Please don't tell Aunt Colleen because she'll just call my mother right away. My parents need to hear it from me, but I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them yet."

"What are you going to do after you're done school?"

"I'm coming back here for summer stock again. Joan, I love being on stage. I want to become an actress. I'm going to apply to USC and study theater."

"Judy, I know you've made the right decision."

"I hope my parents agree with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**No Commitment**

The summer training was the best time Don had ever had. He wowed his instructors on both the simulators and the advanced jet training. Aviation was in his blood and he took to flying the jets like a bee to nectar. Volunteers were finally being accepted for the Jupiter training program, and Don was the first to submit an application. The process would be closed by December first, and then the pilots would begin training with the family after the first of the year. The final decision of who would pilot the Jupiter 2 would rest mainly in Professor Robinson's hands, and it would take more than excellent piloting skills to win that seat.

Mike, who remained Don's roommate when they transferred to Houston, had decided against it. He had fallen in love with a local girl, and outside attachments negated any thoughts of entering the colonization program as a pilot. Lynn had come to visit Don during the Thanksgiving break. Mike and his girlfriend, Sherry Anderson, had invited them to Sherry's home for Thanksgiving dinner. After a touch football game on the front lawn and the traditional meal, the family settled down for dessert. Conversation at the dinner table took on the flavor of a friendly debate as the future of space travel was discussed.

Sherry's father had strong feelings about the colonization program, which he shared. "I don't understand why anyone would want to fly to the other side of the galaxy to colonize a planet that might not even exist."

"This is a big galaxy, Mr. Anderson. There must be some planet that can sustain life similar to ours. In fact we've already sent probes into space to find them," Mike replied.

"Tell us more, Mike," Sherry encouraged.

"Information from the Deep Thrust Telescopic Probe series is due to be sent back by the spring of 1997. Once the data is analyzed, a target will be chosen," Mike explained.

"And who, other than that crazy Robinson family, would be fool enough to go on such a trip?" Sherry's father asked.

Don looked Mr. Anderson in the eye and announced, "I would, sir. I've volunteered to train as a pilot for those 'crazy' Robinsons."

* * *

The turkey was surrounded by carrots and potatoes and was waiting patiently to be carved.

"And for all the wonderful blessings you have bestowed upon us, we thank You, Lord. Amen."

A chorus of "Amen" resounded around the table as Professor Robinson finished his Thanksgiving prayer.

"Who's ready to eat!" John proclaimed as he carved the turkey.

The dishes were passed around and Judy fought against the dark cloud that threatened to descend upon her. She had yet to inform her parents about her decision to forsake the mission and study theater at the University of Southern California. She couldn't put off telling them any longer. Applications would be due in a matter of weeks.

She picked at her food while the rest of her family delved into their dishes with a hearty appetite.

"Judy?" her mother asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, I am, just not right now," Judy replied.

"Why, Judy, that makes no sense. Are you all right?"

"I… I have to tell you all something, and, I'm afraid to say it."

John and Maureen exchanged glances and John encouraged, "Just say it, Judy."

"I made a decision when I was visiting Aunt Colleen last summer."

Maureen's heart leapt to her throat. Somehow she knew that she was losing her daughter.

Judy took a deep breath and blurted it out, "I want to apply to USC to study theater."

"How can you do that, Judy, when you have to be here to train with the rest of us?" her father asked.

Judy just stared at him, unable to continue.

Maureen stepped in. "What she's trying to say, dear, is that she won't be joining us on our mission."

That comment was met with total silence.

Judy tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Dad, but… I want to become an actress."

John Robinson stood and tossed his napkin on the table. Without a word he walked out of the house and drove off in his car, unable to accept Judy's decision.

* * *

Don and Lynn drove back to the pilot training center in silence. Lynn had hoped that her visit with Don would shake him back into reality, but the dinner conversation had revealed that Don was as committed as ever to the colonization project. She had one more trick to try, as much as she hated doing it, but she was desperate.

They had the room to themselves since Mike was spending the night at Sherry's house. Don suggested that she would be more comfortable in Mike's bed, but Lynn had plans to pick-up where they had left off.

"Mike's bed? I thought I'd be sharing yours?" she stated.

"It's been five months since we've seen each other, Lynn. I didn't want to presume anything."

"I've missed you. Haven't you missed me?" she coyly asked.

Truth be told, he had barely thought about her because he had been so involved in the training. "Look, Lynn, you're a wonderful girl and you will make some lucky man very happy someday, but… that man is not me."

She stared at him. Why was he making this so difficult? "Are you sure?" She pressed her body up against his and took his ear lobe into her mouth and sucked. "How about one for old time's sake?"

'Lynn…"

"Sh…"

She continued to seduce him and he found his resolve weakening. He hadn't thought about sex in weeks, well… days… and it felt… so good…

"No commitment?" he whispered.

"No commitment," she answered.

They moved together to his bed and she worked him over like an ice cream cone. He moaned as she had him in the 'zone', but he was aware enough to interrupt the flow.

"Wait…" He reached into a drawer beside his bed and pulled out a condom.

She took it from his hands. "You won't need that," she said as she tossed it on the floor and moved on top of him.

'_Won't need that?'_ The statement echoed in his mind and he grabbed her shoulders to hold her at bay. "What do you mean, we won't need it?"

"I'm on the pill."

This time he pushed her off. "You weren't on the pill before, why would you go on it when I left?"

"Well, I… I knew I'd be seeing you again and I didn't want us to… to have to bother with the condoms… I thought that you'd enjoy it more without them."

Her plan was suddenly clear in his mind. He scrambled out of bed and got himself together. He was afraid to speak for fear of what would come out of his mouth. He grabbed his jacket and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Don walked blindly out of the building and never looked up. He couldn't believe she would try to trap him. His anger poured from every pore as he practically ran through the paths of the training center. He never saw the man in front of him and barreled into him like he was blitzing the quarterback. The poor man found himself flat on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Don's mouth dropped open when he realized that he had tackled none other than Professor Robinson himself.

John opened his eyes to see a young officer apologizing profusely and extending a hand to help him up.

"Why don't you… watch… where you're going…" John snarled as he took Don's hand and stood, holding his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

"Lieutenant… Lieutenant Don West, sir… Professor Robinson, sir… I'm pleased to make your acquaintance… sir."

John turned to go into his office, but Don wasn't ready to let him go.

"Professor, I'm sorry we had to meet like this, but I want you to know that I've applied to pilot the Jupiter 2, sir."

"Just pray that your piloting skills are better than your walking skills, Lieutenant, or you won't come within two feet of the Jupiter." He strode away and never looked back at the hopeful young man. _'We can cross that one off the list,' _John told himself.

* * *

When Don returned to his room, he found Lynn dressed and waiting for him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, Don."

He sat on Mike's bed opposite her.

"I know what I did was inexcusable, but I was desperate," she explained.

"Desperate for what, Lynn?"

She moved to kneel down in front of him. "I love you, Don. I'd do anything to keep you here with me. Anything." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Lynn, stop. Please?" He moved to get away from her.

"I thought you loved me."

He turned back and glared at her. "I _never_ told you that! I don't love you, Lynn, I don't." He walked to the window and spotted a light in the distance that had to be Professor Robinson's office. "Maybe I should have said that a long time ago… I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes, sat back on his bed, and sighed. "Your sister warned me. She told me to cut my losses and run. I guess she was right."

"If it was June, you should have listened. June is _always_ right."

"I guess that's it, then." She stood to leave.

He turned back towards her. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Colorado."

"Now? It's midnight."

"I can't stay here."

"You're not driving back there in the middle of the night. You take my bed. I'll take Mike's."

She reluctantly consented. He was right, she was wiped and depressed. Driving back now would be a mistake.

They each settled into their respective beds. Don bent his arm behind his head, wondering how they had gotten to this point. "Lynn, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Too late, Don."

'_That's it,' _he told himself. _'If there's no sex, there's no strings and no commitment.' _He sighed, _'It'll just be me and my hand for a long, long time.' _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Young and Impressionable**

The Robinson home had been subdued since Judy made her pronouncement. Her application to USC was in the mail and she continued with her studies. Her father insisted that she complete the year at Alpha Control as planned. Even though Maureen had suggested that Judy be exempt from the physical aspects of training, Judy herself preferred to remain involved in all of the activities, which would now involve the twenty pilots who had volunteered for the program.

Maureen suggested that the family meet the pilots individually by inviting them over for a home cooked meal prepared by herself, which became _the_ running joke at Alpha Control. Not only that, she insisted that they be invited in alphabetical order.

Captain Thomas Bryce was the first to join the family for their social hour. He was a top notch pilot and John was impressed by his military bearing when he greeted him at the door. Bryce stood straighter than the crease in his pants as he was introduced to the family and nodded stiffly to each of them.

"Where are you from, Captain?" Maureen asked as they sat down to eat.

"Tucson, Arizona, Mrs. Robinson. I'm twenty-eight years old and have an older brother. My parents still live in Tucson and I see them twice a year." he replied.

"Oh, well, is that often enough?"

"Yes. We talk on the phone once a month also."

John knew Maureen wasn't happy with _that_ answer, so he switched topics. "You seem a bit young to be a Captain. How did you earn your rank?"

"I graduated from the Academy as a first lieutenant and I was promoted to captain when I was assigned to stay on as an instructor."

"Oh, I see. How long have you been flying?"

"I earned my pilot's license when I was a senior, so I've been flying for six years."

Will was bored and interjected a comment. "Do you like baseball, Captain?"

"No. I was too busy studying to play games."

"Oh."

"Why did you apply for the Jupiter program, Captain?" Judy asked.

He looked directly at Professor Robinson when he replied. "You need the best for this mission and I'm a top notch pilot. If I'm chosen, I'll guarantee that the mission will be a success."

The children gradually drifted away from the table and the Captain and John remained discussing the particulars of the mission until it was time to end the evening.

"That was an impressive young man," John stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Too much spit and polish for my taste," Maureen observed.

"He was so serious," Judy added.

John was tempted to tell her that, since she wouldn't be on the mission, her opinion didn't count, but he swallowed that comment for feat that Maureen would rebuke him. "That's what I want, Judy, someone who will take this mission seriously."

"He wouldn't even talk to us," Penny lamented.

Will nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was almost like we were invisible."

* * *

The pilots traded dinner stories as the days wore on and the jokes intensified. Maureen was nicknamed 'Mrs. Cleaver' and Will was 'Howdy Doody.' Penny was a favorite because of her big brown eyes and warm smile, so she was called the 'brown-eyed girl.' Judy was known as the 'cheerleader' and even Professor Robinson was given a name. One of the pilots, Lieutenant Jackson, described the evil eye he was given by John when he flirted with Judy as, 'the mark of Zorro.' From that point on, John was called 'Zorro' when he wasn't within earshot.

The dinners were wearing on the family, but Maureen was committed to giving each of the airmen their time. They attempted to complete the introductions in twenty straight days, but they found that the men started to blend together, so they took weekends off. Their thirteenth dinner was with Captain James "Red" Miles, the oldest of the pilots. He had a confident, yet relaxed air about him and greeted each of the family members warmly when he was introduced.

"How long have you been in the military, Captain Miles?" John asked.

"Ten years, not counting R.O.T.C. in college," he answered.

"Why did you apply for this mission?" Judy asked.

"Since my wife died…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain," Judy said, "I didn't know you were a widower."

"Thank you, Judy." Red became quiet a moment and then went on. "It was the hardest time of my life. She died in a car accident two years ago. We'd been together since high school back in Ohio." He sat straighter and continued, "When this mission was announced, I knew that I had to apply. My parents are gone too, so, I thought I'd be a good candidate since I have no family that I'd be leaving behind."

His response touched Judy. The words _'no family that I'd be leaving behind'_ stayed with her throughout the night.

After he left, Maureen offered her opinion. "I liked him, John. He's mature and only a few years younger than we are."

"And he has the most flying experience of all the pilots, Maureen. I think this mission has given him a new purpose in his life. He's high on the list."

* * *

They were down to their final dinner… First Lieutenant Donald West. John remembered his accidental meeting with the young man and would have taken him off the list if not for the enthusiastic support of General Bowers to keep him in the running. Don appeared at the door with flowers for Mrs. Robinson.

"Lieutenant West," John acknowledged with a nod. "Come in."

Don bowed slightly. "Professor Robinson, I'm sure you remember that we've, uh, met before."

"How could I forget, Lieutenant? My rib is still sore. By the way, what _were_ you running from that night?"

"A misunderstanding, sir."

John had heard that Don was a favorite among the female staff and asked, "With a woman?"

Don blushed slightly and nodded. "We, uh, came to an understanding. And you, sir?"

"And me, what?"

"What were you running from? Not many family men would go to their offices on Thanksgiving night and stay there until the early morning hours."

John was not happy with this candidate… not happy at all. "_That_, Lieutenant, is none of your business."

Maureen entered the room and saved Don from further damage. Don handed her the flowers and said, "Flowers to thank you, Mrs. Robinson, for what I'm sure will be an excellent meal."

"You flatter me, Lieutenant West," she replied.

"The pilots have raved about your cooking."

Will and Penny bounced into the room in their usual effusive way. Don relaxed for the first time since entering the house and flashed his charming smile.

"These are our two youngest children, Will and Penny," Maureen stated.

Don extended his hand to Will and said, "Well if it isn't Howdy Doody," as they shook hands.

"Howdy Doody?" Will asked, "Who's that?"

Don took Penny's hand in the same manner and stated, "And our 'brown-eyed' girl."

Penny giggled. "Why did you call me that?"

"The pilots came back with their dinner stories and those were the nicknames they gave you both."

Judy sauntered into the room. "And what did they call me, Lieutenant?"

Don looked up and felt like he had gone to heaven and back. Instead of her usual pony tail, Judy's hair cascaded over her shoulders. She was gorgeous and Don had to remind himself that she was only sixteen years old. It wasn't her body that nabbed him, although she had a hell of a body, it was her eyes. He looked into those deep blues and felt like he could see clear down to her soul.

"They, uh, they…" Being tongue-tied was a rare occurrence for Don and he mentally kicked himself back into gear. "They call you 'the cheerleader,' and I can see why."

She blushed when her eyes met his, and she wondered what color they were. She couldn't decide if they were brown, green or gray, but they were certainly inviting and she wanted to spend the evening staring into them to see if their color would change with his moods. When he finally turned his head away, she noted how elegant he looked in his uniform. None of the other pilots had looked quite so… militarily handsome. Neither noticed the 'mark of Zorro' being thrown in their direction from both John _and_ Maureen.

"Let's sit down at the table, shall we?" Maureen suggested. "And, Judy, I could use your help in the kitchen."

As the family settled down to the meal, the conversation meandered from the space corps to baseball to music and back to the mission.

"So, Lieutenant, what brought you to the Jupiter program?" John asked.

"I come from a big family and have lots of nieces and nephews. I guess part of my reason is that I worry about their future. I'm not sure the Earth is going to sustain us a whole lot longer, and I think colonization is a viable alternative," Don answered.

"You seen awfully young, Lieutenant. What made you apply for the program now?" Maureen asked.

"I'm not sure I can explain it… It just seems right. I saw the Jupiter 1 explode on TV and I just knew that I wanted to be in that pilot seat on the next flight."

"How old _are_ you Lieutenant?" Judy asked.

"Please, call me Don, uh, all of you. I'm twenty-one and will be twenty-two in July."

"Are you a Cancer or a Leo?" Penny asked.

"I'm a Leo. And you are, wait, let me guess… intelligent, reliable, shy… a Virgo!"

"How about me?" Will demanded.

Don tilted his head and thought before answering, "Friendly, intelligent, inventive… an Aquarian."

"How did you do that?"

"And me… Don?" Judy asked.

He stared into her face. "Sensitive, compassionate, kind… You have to be a Pisces."

Judy smiled. "So you're an astrology expert as well as an expert pilot?" she asked.

He looked down at his plate and bit his lower lip. Looking back up at her he replied, "Actually… I did my homework before I came."

* * *

"Lieutenant West certainly was a hit with the children," Maureen noted as she and her husband prepared for bed.

"Too young and too inexperienced," John stated.

"Why is General Bowers so high on him?"

"Says he's the best pilot of the group and has consistently made top grades in every class he's taken."

As they nestled into bed together, Maureen sighed and changed the subject. "John, we might want to consider sending Judy to Colleen's after the winter break to finish high school in California."

John pulled his head back, "Why would we do that?"

"I don't like the way she and Lieutenant West were looking at each other. She's too young and impressionable. There's no reason for her to stay since she won't be joining us on the mission."

John lay silent for quite a while before responding.

"John?"

"We made a commitment to this program, Maureen, and she's going to finish out the year. I'm not going to lose her any sooner than I have to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Just Friends**

**T Minus 2 Years and 9 Months…**

What Will described as the 'fun' part of training was finally beginning. Scuba diving and parachute jumping were part of the program and the children loved both. Parachute jumping was done with all of the pilot candidates and family in one trip. John would double and triple check his family's harness hook-ups each time they jumped, but everyone noticed that Don always managed to check Judy's before her father got to her. Somehow, Don usually positioned himself to jump soon after Judy so he could maneuver himself to land as close to her as possible.

The pilots were beginning to talk. Don and Judy's chemistry was obvious to everyone who saw them together, but many loudly complained that Don was over-stepping his bounds with the teenager, and he was even accused of using her to get closer to her parents.

For his part, Don chose to ignore the rumors. He felt a protective instinct towards all of the children, but especially towards Judy because she was sacrificing her future to be a part of this mission. He didn't know that she had planned to drop out of the training at the end of the semester. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. As long as they were thrown together, he was going to keep a close eye on her.

Dealing with weightlessness was the toughest part of the training for the family, especially the microgravity device, otherwise known as the 'vomit comet.' They would experience a period of weightlessness for twenty to thirty seconds, and the first forty times were the worst. Judy was the first one of the family to graduate from the 'comet' and her training moved onto the huge underwater tank in the Weightless Environment Training Facility before the rest of her family. This suited her just fine as it removed her from the vigilant eyes of her parents when she trained with Don.

This would be her first experience in the tank and Don, Captain Bryce and Red Miles were assigned to her group. Miles, an experienced scuba diver, was first in the tank. Judy was assigned to go next and Don, as was his habit, double checked her equipment before she followed Red. Bryce fumed as Don jumped in after her. He was determined to put West in his place. He wanted that pilot position, and he wasn't about to allow Don to romance his way into the Jupiter's pilot seat.

After their session, Don helped Judy with her equipment and promised to meet her for lunch. They separated to go into their respective locker rooms, and Bryce was waiting for him.

"Enjoying robbing the cradle, West?" Bryce asked when Don entered the locker room.

"Can it, _Captain_," Don replied.

"_Can it, Captain_? Is that how you talk to a superior officer, Lieutenant?"

"Forgive me, _Captain_."

"It's pretty low of you to use that poor girl for your own ambition."

Don ignored his comment, though the rage was beginning to churn inside him.

"The age of consent in Texas is seventeen, West. Did you know that?"

Don lost it. He grabbed Bryce by the collar and shoved him up against a locker. "Shut your mouth, _Captain_, or I'll…"

Red Miles was immediately at Don's back and pulled him away. "Down, boy. You don't want to ruin your chances."

Don glared at Bryce and shook Miles off. He headed for the showers and took a long hot one. When he came out, Miles was waiting for him.

"You okay?" Red asked him.

Don sat down beside him and started to dress. "Yeah."

"You came pretty close to losing it all back there."

"I know… Thanks for saving me, Red."

"You know, Don. Most of the pilots share Bryce's opinion."

Don looked up at him as he tied his shoes. "It's really none of their business, now, is it?'

"If it hurts their chances to win that pilot spot, it is."

"Humph… if it hurts anybody's chances, it's mine. Her parents aren't exactly thrilled that we get along so well."

"Just watch your back, son. I'd hate to see anyone get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"I wasn't just talking about you. She's still a kid. Be careful."

* * *

Judy was waiting for Don in the cafeteria with a large salad in front of her. Don dropped his tray on the table and sat across frm her.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late," Don said.

"Is something wrong, Don?" she asked.

Yeah, something was wrong. A lot was wrong, but what could he say to her? "No," he lied and took a bite of his burger.

"You seem preoccupied or something."

"I'm okay, really."

She knew he wasn't, but instinct told her to let it go. "I heard that we're going to have to start putting in flight time in the T-38's."

His eyes lit up. "You'll love it."

He was about to expound on the exhilaration of flying, but before another word left his mouth, Penny and Will came bouncing into the cafeteria and ran straight to their table.

"Penny and I finished the microgravity training today!" Will exclaimed.

"We get to fly in the jets with the pilots now," Penny added.

"That's great!" Don said. "Once you're used to microgravity, flying in those things is a piece of cake."

Professor and Mrs. Robinson weren't far behind, looking a little piqued. "Please don't mention cake," Maureen stated as she sat down beside Judy.

"Can we fly with you, Don?" Will asked.

"Sure, that is, if it's okay with your mother and father," he answered.

"Can we, Dad?" Penny asked.

"We'll talk about that when your mother and I are feeling better," John responded.

'_Still doesn't like me,'_ Don thought. _'Not good.'_

"I have a special request, Don. It's my birthday next week and I want you to take me up for my first ride in the T-38 on that day," Judy stated.

No one responded, so Don looked at her parents and asked, "Any objections?"

They couldn't find a reason to object, so both shook their heads.

"It's a date, then. February twenty-sixth, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to reserve that day right now." He picked up his tray and said, "See you all later."

Maureen sent the youngsters to get their lunch and turned to her daughter. "Judy, don't you think he's a bit old for you?"

"He's only twenty-one," she responded.

"Yes, but five years is a big difference at your age," John added.

"Four years. I'll be seventeen next week," she replied. "Besides, I don't know what you're worried about. We're just friends."

John and Maureen traded knowing glances. _'Just friends… for now.'_

* * *

The innocent and not so innocent teasing of the other pilots regarding his relationship with Judy was starting to wear on Don, and, as the youngest of the group, he was under the most pressure to prove himself. Red watched him carefully and tried to run interference with the other pilots when he could. He liked the young man and was impressed with how well he had handled the pressure so far.

Professor Robinson was waiting for the cracks to show and had to admit that he was tougher on Don than the others. He thought that if he pressed him hard enough, he would slip and drop in the standings. As it was, he was neck and neck with Captain Bryce for the top spot, but John had no intention of going into space with an inexperienced airman who had the hots for his daughter. That thought caused him pause, though, for he remembered that his daughter was not going to accompany them.

The family planned a much needed vacation to Southern California, and Judy was going to take a summer class to get a taste of college life in addition to acting in the summer stock company. Don had gone back to New York to visit his family. Judy had yet to tell him that she wasn't planning on returning in September. She wasn't sure what stopped her. He knew that she had applied to USC, but she told him that it was only to keep her options open in case something happened and the mission was canceled. Once in California, she fully expected to have as wonderful a summer as she had had the previous year.

* * *

Judy found that she didn't enjoy USC as much as she had expected. She got along well enough with her roommate, but she again found that she lacked the motivation for the class work. It was the summer stock activities that she dumped all of her energy into, and she spent the majority of her time at her Aunt Colleen's house with the entire family when she wasn't at the theater.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Judy shouted as she walked through the house. She found Joan lounging by the backyard pool.

"Judy! What are you doing here?" Joan asked.

"Tryouts were done early today. You are looking at the female lead, once again, in Oklahoma! I think the only reason they chose me was that I already have the script memorized. It's the last show of the season and we won't have as much time to rehearse."

"Come on, Judy, you got the role because you're talented."

"_Everyone_ is talented in that group." She stared at the pool. "I could really use a swim. I'll change and be right back."

"Bring back some lemonade?" Joan called after her.

"Okay."

Joan looked through the newspaper while Judy changed and her eyes grew wide when she saw an article on the Jupiter flight. There was a picture of the Robinsons leaving the training facility with several young men walking behind them. Judy was turned towards one of them and the camera caught the exact moment when their eyes met. It didn't take a magnifying glass to see the sparks flying between them.

"Judy, you've got to see this," Joan said.

"What?"

Joan handed her the article. "Is that your Lieutenant West?"

"He's not _mine_, Joan. We're just friends."

"If I were in your position, I'd want to be a lot more than friends. He's adorable."

Joan's statement hit her where it hurt, and her eyes watered.

"Judy? Are you okay?"

"He _is_ adorable, and I think about him all the time."

"Judy, you're not, like, falling in love with him, are you?"

"No, I _can't_. I'm not going back to Houston."

"Does he know?"

"I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just… It doesn't matter, Joan. He probably doesn't even miss me."

"I don't know, Judy, looking at that picture, I'd say he's as crazy about you as you are about him."

"Then why hasn't he called me?"

* * *

Don spent most of his summer traveling with his parents from one sibling's house to another. They were scattered throughout the Northeast and their last stop was at his sister June's home in Boston. He had just finished a pick-up baseball game with his nephews and the neighborhood kids when he came in to get washed up for dinner.

"Hey, baby bro, you're in the paper," June announced.

"That's nice," Don replied.

"Seriously, there's a great shot of the Robinsons with you and Judy talking together."

Don grabbed the paper and stared. A day didn't go by when he didn't think of her, and, seeing that picture in print, made him feel guilty that he hadn't tried to contact her. _'No sex, no strings, no commitments.'_

"So what's the story?" she asked.

"She a kid, June. We're just friends."

Always one to get straight to the heart of a matter, June wouldn't let him off that easily. "I don't buy that. You're blushing like a man caught in the ladies' room. There's a lot more than friendship in that look."

"She's only seventeen. Besides, her parents don't even like me."

"She won't be seventeen forever… And if you're chosen to be the pilot, you and she can be like Adam and Eve, or whatever… Do you miss her?"

He sighed. "Everyday."

June brought the phone to him. "Call her."

He shook his head. "I'm the underdog in the pilot competition. I can't afford to make a mistake." He stared at the phone, knowing that June was probably right, but wondering every second if he were making a mistake. It didn't matter because once he reached for that phone, there was no stopping himself.

* * *

Judy was doing laps in the pool when the phone rang and Joan waved her in. "It's him!" she whispered, as she handed the phone to Judy.

"Hello?"

"Judy? It's Don… Don West."

"Don! Why are you calling?"

Joan rolled her eyes and whispered, "Tell him you're glad he called!"

"Oh, uh," he hadn't expected that question, but recovered quickly. "Did you see us in the paper today?"

"Yes, I did and I'm, I'm glad you called," Judy stammered.

"So… how has your summer been?" he asked.

"Okay."

Joan poked her in the ribs. "Tell him about the play!"

"We'll be putting on our final play soon," Judy said.

"Really? What play?" he asked.

"Oklahoma!"

"Weren't you the female lead in that at Houston High?" Don asked.

"You remembered!"

"Well, sure I remembered. I'd, uh, I'd like to see you perform sometime."

"Invite him to come and see you now!" Joan whispered.

Judy shook her head.

"Judy… " Joan's whisper took on a threatening tone.

She shook her head again.

"Judy? Are you still there?" Don asked.

Joan grabbed the phone from Judy and said, "Lieutenant West? This is Joan, Judy's cousin. We would love to have you come out and see the show. It's the last production of the summer, right before you have to get back to Houston. Can you come?"

"Ah, sure, I think I can make it. When is it?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow. You can stay with Judy in her room at USC."

Silence… while Judy shook her head violently.

"Uh, can I talk to Judy again?" he asked.

Judy took the phone back from Joan with a glare. "Don? I'm sorry. You don't have to come if you don't want to," Judy said.

"Look, if you don't you want me to come…"

He sounded disappointed. "No, I do! I do want you to come. It's just so far."

"No place is too far for me, Judy. I'm flying back to Houston next week anyway. I'll enjoy the drive to LA and back. It'll be a good way to end the summer before we go back to training."

Guilt flashed through Judy's mind.

"Oh, and, don't worry about putting me up. I'll get myself a motel room."

Judy breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. See you in two weeks, then?"

"Two weeks… and, uh, Judy?"

"Yes?"

"It was good to talk with you again."

She smiled, "Same here."

"Well, good-bye."

"Bye, Don."

She hung up with a dreamy smile on her face, and then turned to Joan and said, "My parents are going to kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I'll Miss You**

The play was only days away and Judy became more conflicted as September approached. She had spent more time with her family than in school and she continued to be haunted by Captain Miles comment, _'family left behind…_' She would never see them again once the Jupiter took off, and if Don was on that ship too…

Don called her earlier in the day from a restaurant and was due to arrive in a matter of minutes, so she and Penny sat on the porch to wait for him.

"Judy? Did you tell Don that you're not going back to Houston with us?" Penny asked.

"No, Penny, I didn't… not yet."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I guess when the time is right."

Penny sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Judy. I mean, I love Mom and Dad and Will, but it's good to have an older sister to talk to. This time next week we'll be in Houston and you'll be here."

"Oh, Penny, you know you can call me anytime you want to talk."

"Sure, Judy, that's okay for now, but…"

The sporty red Datsun zoomed up the driveway and both Judy and Penny jumped to their feet. Judy's heart beat at least ten times faster when he stepped out of the car. He wasn't in uniform and looked so relaxed and happy. She let Penny run to him first and he picked her up and spun her around. "How's my brown-eyes girl?" he asked.

Penny laughed and hugged him. "I missed you!" she said.

Judy wished she could be as free as Penny was with him. She walked sedately over to him and he took her in a bear hug before she could say 'how 'ya doin.' He held her at arm's length and said, "You look great." To Don, it seemed as if she had aged two years. There was a maturity about her that hadn't been there when she had left Houston in June.

Will ran out with his ball and glove and shook Don's hand. "Did you bring your glove, Don?" Will asked.

"In the trunk!" he replied.

"Can we toss the ball before dinner?"

"Let me say 'hi' to your parents first and meet your relatives, then I'm all yours."

Penny and Will each took a hand and pulled him into the house to finish the greetings and introductions. Will hadn't played ball all summer and he wasn't about to let the adults claim his playmate. Colleen and her husband greeted Don warmly and Joan had to consciously hold her mouth shut to keep it from dropping open. He was ten times cuter in real life than in the pictures she had seen. And that twinkle in his eye! She was ready to swoon. When he smiled, she almost did. John and Maureen were relaxing by the pool and stood when Don came out to greet them.

Don shook hands with the Professor and Mrs. Robinson. "You both look well rested," he observed.

"As do you, Lieutenant… _very_ well rested for having traveled across the country. What's your secret?"

"Secret, sir?"

"Yes. What did you do to stay so… relaxed?"

Will came running out and called, "Don? Hurry up or we won't have any time to play."

"Will wanted to toss the ball around before dinner. If it's all right with you, I'll fill you in later," Don said.

John nodded. "Go ahead."

"Would you, uh, would you care to join us?"

"No, you go ahead. I'd like to spend some more time with my wife."

Will tugged at Don's hand to leave and they walked back into the house.

"I can't believe he drove half way across the country just to see a play," Maureen said as Don went off with Will.

"Humph… it's not the _play_ he came to see," John commented.

"You don't think he's just trying to get into your good graces, do you?"

"If he is, he's chosen the wrong way to do it."

* * *

It wasn't long until dinner was on the table and Don sat next to Judy, ready for the third degree from her father. He ticked off each family member's name and where he visited. "I started in New York with my parents and my brother Mike and my sister Melissa and their families. Then was Philadelphia to see my sister Suzie and then Boston to see June and Chuck and their families."

John asked, "And whom did you travel with?"

"My parents."

"In that little car of yours?"

"No, sir, in my father's Camry."

"How about from Houston to New York?"

"I flew, sir… alone." He knew what John was fishing for, as Red had warned him that the professor had gotten wind of his reputation with the ladies, so he plunged on ahead, "I've been alone ever since I started the astronaut training program."

"Then what happened on Thanksgiving night?"

Judy's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't heard about this one.

"An old girlfriend came to visit me and made some, uh, erroneous assumptions. I was taking a walk so we could both cool off. She finally accepted how things were and went back to the Academy."

Colleen's husband, Jim, felt sorry for Don. It was obvious that John was giving him a hard time, and he decided to rescue him. "Tell me about your car, Don. I haven't seen one of those in years."

Don's eyes lit up and he laughed when Judy warned, "He could go on about this for hours."

"I'll give the short version, I promise! It was a gift from my parents when I was accepted at the Academy… I rebuilt the engine… Did the body work… Exchanged the eight-track for a CD player… The End."

"You took out the eight-track? No!" Jim exclaimed. "You destroyed the authenticity of the vehicle."

Colleen laughed and added, "And he has about two hundred tapes he would have given you."

"I still have the eight track packed away in Houston. I can install it in your car next time I see you… no charge."

This time Jim's eyes lit up. Colleen stood and put her hands on her hips, "Oh, no you don't, Jim. Don't even think about it."

As they dawdled over dessert, talk of returning to Houston and training came up in conversation and Judy bit her lip. She was beginning to have doubts again, but hadn't told anyone about it, not even Joan.

"I can't wait to get back there, I miss flying with the pilots," Will stated.

"Dad, do we have to make-up our four hours from July and August?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny, we do, but that shouldn't be a problem. What about you, Lieutenant?"

"I kept up with my flying back east, but I'll be happy to take any of you up when we get back." He looked directly at Judy as he said this.

"Don't bother talking to her," Will blurted out. "She's not coming back with us."

Silence fell over the dinner table. Don continued to stare at her. "Huh. I didn't know that," he replied softly.

Judy's face flushed a bright pink. Colleen loudly asked, "Would anyone like any more dessert?"

"I have to check into my motel, so I should leave," Don stated.

"You don't need a motel, Don, you can stay with us," Colleen offered.

John cleared his throat and Don took the hint.

"No. Thank you, anyway. Dinner was great," Don replied as he shook hands with the adults and hugged the kids.

Joan coaxed Judy to follow him. "Judy will walk you out, Don."

The screen door slammed behind them and they stood on the porch, both with their arms crossed, Don too upset to look at Judy, and Judy too embarrassed to lift her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Don," she mumbled. "I should have told you."

He continued onto his car, but turned around and leaned against the door. He couldn't leave without finding out what was going on with her. "When did you decide?" he asked.

"Last summer, before I met you."

"So that line you told me about keeping your options open with USC was a lie?"

"No! Well, not really. It was then, but… it's not now."

"Explain."

"I realized this summer how much I'll miss my family if I'm not with them... and I know that… I'll miss you if I don't go back to Houston."

He grinned, "Really?"

She nodded and he leaned forward to kiss her when a flash of light lit up the bushes. Don dove in and pulled out a phantom photographer by the collar. Judy ran in to get her parents. Don had the man shoved up against his car and the camera in his hands by the time they came out.

"Lieutenant! Let him go," John commanded.

"Yes, sir, as soon as I get this film out of his camera." Don removed the film and tossed the camera back to the man.

"You just cost me a lot of money, kid," the photographer snarled.

"Send me a bill," Don snarled back at him.

John strode up to the man and threatened, "I will not have my family's privacy invaded. I _will_ press charges if I see you near any one of us again."

"Freedom of the press, buddy. Unless I'm on private property, there ain't much you can do about it," the photographer stated.

Jim walked up beside John "You _are_ on private property. Now, get out."

The three men stood shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed. The photographer smiled and winked at Judy. "I'll catch ya' later… sweetie."

Don reached out to grab the man again, but John held him back. "Forget it, Lieutenant."

Colleen came over and took Don by the elbow. "That settles it, you're staying with us. You would be a sitting duck for the paparazzi at a motel."

Don hesitated.

John nodded and said, "She's right, but _you_ sleep downstairs."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Keep Them Guessing**

There were more encounters with the paparazzi over the next two days. It seemed that wherever the red Datsun went, photographers followed, so Jim graciously offered to trade cars with Don. On the final night of the play, Don drove Jim's Honda to the playhouse, while Joan's parents drove the sports car, so Judy was able to slip into the back door without any interference. Once the red car pulled up, flash bulbs surrounded it, but disgruntled groans were heard as Jim and Colleen exited the car, smiling and waving to the crowd.

Joan anxiously looked for Don. He had disappeared and she was saving a seat for him between her and Penny so that he wouldn't have to sit next to Judy's parents. The curtain was about to go up when he finally slid into his seat with a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands. She almost swooned again when he handed her and Penny each a rose from the bouquet.

As the play unfolded, Don found himself entranced with Judy's performance. In effect, she was playing herself, so it wasn't much of a stretch, but her voice was beautiful and the innocence she exuded was true to herself as well as the character. The words, _'I think I'm in love' _wandered into his mind even before "People Will Say We're in Love" was performed.

Judy and Joe, who played Curly, had wonderful on-stage chemistry. Don wondered if the chemistry had found its way off stage too, but Judy's eyes sought him out during Joe's part of the duet and an understanding seemed to transfer between them. By the time of the wedding scene, Don visualized himself standing next to her on the stage… and it felt so right.

John spent most of his time watching Don's reactions and was more confused than ever. If Don was chosen to pilot the Jupiter, his daughter would be heartbroken that he would leave…_ or_ she might change her mind and come with them. If _that_ happened, complications with their relationship could jeopardize the mission, or at least make it very uncomfortable. If Don _wasn't_ chosen, he'd be around to romance Judy without the protection of her parents. That didn't sit well with him either. He wasn't happy with any of the scenarios and wished that he had never heard of Lieutenant Donald West.

At the end of the play, Don tossed the bouquet on stage right into Judy's waiting arms. Flashbulbs seemed to be everywhere, but that was typical of closing night. Colleen and Jim had decided to host the cast party, and it would also be a 'going away' gathering for the Robinsons since they were due to return to Houston before Labor Day.

As Judy removed her make-up the cast started quizzing her on the 'handsome guy with the flowers.' Monica, the supporting actress who sang "I Can't Say No," wouldn't let up on her.

"Come on, Judy. Give it up. Is he one of the pilot guys you train with?"

"Yes, he is."

"Since you're not going back to Houston, he must be open territory."

"I wouldn't exactly say _that_. He's not looking for a relationship."

"Who's talking relationship? A few nights in bed with him would be just fine with me!"

Judy blushed deep pink. She wondered if Don would be interested in Monica's proposition.

Ted, who played opposite Monica as Will Parker, chimed in. "I heard that, girl. I was thinking the same thing myself. What do you think, Judy? Does he swing both ways?"

Judy wanted to scream, but she didn't. "I guess you'll have to ask him yourself, Ted."

As the group left the dressing area, Joe came to her rescue. "Why don't we auction him off the highest bidder at the party?" And then he started singing a reprise of "Oklahoma" as the group walked out of the building arm in arm.

Don had retrieved his keys from Jim and waited for Judy while the rest of the family returned home to prepare for the party. When she emerged from the building singing with the rest of the cast, Don realized that she belonged _here_, not on some rocket or alien planet for the rest of her life. That sobered his daydreams of love and marriage.

Judy's eyes glowed in gratitude as she approached him with her flowers. She impulsively threw her arms around him for a hug, and he couldn't resist hugging her back. She had hoped to get a kiss, but light bulbs flashed the second they touched. Don cursed as he reached out to grab the camera. "Public property, kid!" the man shouted as he hopped on a motorcycle and escaped.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I should have nabbed him," Don stated.

"It's all right, Don. They were bound to catch us sooner or later. Come on, let's get to the party." He opened the car door for her, but she didn't get in. "Don, can I drive?"

Don just stared at her. She had only gotten her license a few months ago. "I don't know, Judy. It's a stick."

"So? I know how to drive a stick."

He thought long and hard… and couldn't believe his response when he gave it. "All right." He would give her the moon if she wanted it. He would even bow out of the… no… he couldn't, could he?

* * *

Once they reached the house Judy ran in to play hostess. Don walked around his car to check the tires and catch his breath. Penny ran out to hurry him into the house because she and Will were waiting for him to start a volley ball game in the pool. Three other cars pulled up and members of the cast piled out. Monica was the first to reach him and introduced herself and the other cast members. She glued herself to his arm and ignored Penny's glower as she strolled into the party with him.

Ted turned to Joe and said, "What a hussy. I wanted a shot at him too."

"Forget it, Ted. Take a good look at his car," Joe replied.

"Are you kidding? A two seater red sports car? Overcompensation for sure."

"If it were a brand new Corvette, I'd agree with you, but this is a classic car he restored himself. You don't have a shot."

"Well, a guy can dream, can't he?"

Joe went in search of Judy after they entered the house. It didn't take long to find her. She and Joan were flittering around making sure everyone was comfortable, but Judy never strayed far from the pool.

"Hey, Jude," Joe said. "It was nice of your aunt and uncle to host the party. Why don't you relax? Everybody's comfortable."

"A bit _too_ comfortable," Judy said as she watched Monica jump around Don as if she were a winning game show contestant.

"Judy?" her uncle called. "Would you mind bringing out a round of drinks for us old folks over here?"

Judy waved to them and retreated to the kitchen. When she walked out the back door with a tray full of beverages, she bumped the door jamb and Joe came to her rescue. "Here, let me help you with that," he said.

"Thank you!" Judy answered, "I guess I'll never make a good waitress."

"It's simply…" He placed the tray in his upturned palm… "A matter…" He raised his arm… "Of balance."

Judy was amazed. "How can you do that?"

"Practice. Practice. Practice. Acting and waiting tables go hand in hand," Joe explained.

Don kept one eye on Judy and one eye on the game (and Monica). He had noticed Joe's rescue of Judy, and he asked Monica to tell him a little bit about Joe. She told him that Joe had asked Judy out the previous summer when they were in the play, Carousel, together. Joe was handsome and could sing… a worrisome combination.

Joe and Judy had retreated to the kitchen and poured another tray full of drinks for the crowd. This time Joe stayed close to Judy as she tried the same balancing act as he had done. As she exited the door, the tray wobbled and Joe steadied both her and the tray as she erupted into a fit of laughter. "Steady as she goes!" Joe exclaimed. "You know, Jude, I'll teach you how to wait tables. We can start by going out to dinner tomorrow night. There's a little diner in Santa Monica that has the quintessential waitress," Joe told her.

"Now, Joe, you know I don't date my co-stars."

"But the play is over. We're not co-stars anymore. You can call it training instead of dating. Besides, you'll need a job this fall. Waitressing is perfect for the starving actor."

"You know, Joe, that is very sweet of you, but I'm not sure just what I'm going to do this fall."

"What do you mean?"

"I might not be going to USC in September after all."

* * *

Colleen noticed Joe trailing Judy wherever she went and couldn't miss Monica and her antics over Don. Then there were her sister and brother-in-law. They sat by the side of the pool and watched their children as if they were afraid that they were going to disappear before their eyes.

"Neither one of you look like you're enjoying this very much," Colleen stated to Maureen and John.

"It's a wonderful party, Colleen. Thank you for all the hard work," Maureen said.

"Joan and Judy did most of the work. They told me they have a surprise dessert for later."

Maureen and John exchanges glances, not sure they wanted to hear what it was. They had had enough surprises over the last two years.

Joan ran out with a pile of towels for the swimmers and called Don over to the side. Judy was speaking with a group by the back door and Joe was right by her side. "Don, Judy wants to show you something inside."

Don looked over to where Judy stood with the cast and said, "If she wants me, she can come and get me."

"Come on, Don. Now is not the time to get jealous."

"Jealous? Who says I'm jealous?"

"I do." She tossed him a towel. "Now dry off and get out of there."

Just as he hopped up onto the deck, he was attacked by two people from behind who pulled him back in. He was about to yell at Penny and Will, but shut his mouth when he saw that it was Monica and Ted. Joan stood in a huff and moved onto Plan B. She would have to distract Joe to free Judy up to talk with Don.

Joan pulled Joe aside. "Do you think you can provide some cheap entertainment for us?" she asked.

"Depends on what kind of entertainment you had in mind," he replied.

"If you can talk Monica and Ted out of the pool, I want musical accompaniment with our desserts. Do you know any space songs?" she asked as she moved him away from Judy.

Sensing her cousin's intention, Judy took advantage of her freedom and sought out Don. "If you stay in there any longer, you're going to become a California raisin!" she shouted to him.

"Oh, yeah?" A mischievous gleam sparkled in his eye and swam over to Judy who held a towel out to him. He took the towel and yanked it into the pool, pulling Judy along with it.

Judy screamed and her siblings squealed as she arose from the water drenched from head to toe. "Donald West! You get back here!" she yelled as he swam away from her. Judy was a born swimmer and it didn't take long for her to catch him and dunk him. Will and Penny joined her in tormenting Don and this gave her a chance to strip down to the bikini that she wore under her sundress.

John stood as soon as Judy fell into the water, but Jim was soon at his side with a glass of wine. He put a hand on his shoulder to nudge him back into his seat.

"Sit down, John. They're fine," Jim stated.

Before long, Don and Judy hopped out of the pool and disappeared into the house.

"Now what are they up to?" John complained.

"Don't worry so much. What could happen?"

"You've only known him a few days."

"I've seen enough to know that he's a good man. He'll take care of your family," Jim replied.

Colleen added, "And if Judy should change her mind again and decide to go on the mission, I'll feel a lot better knowing he's with you."

* * *

Judy led Don into the kitchen to give him a preview of the surprise she and Joan had planned for the night. There were two cakes on the counter, one in the shape of Oklahoma, and the other in the shape of the Jupiter. On the saucer shaped cake were written the words, "Back to training" with each of the Robinson's names, except Judy's.

Judy picked up a decorating tube that lay next to the cake and added the names 'Don' and 'Judy'. Don stared, not comprehending at first. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the den, which had become his bedroom, and shut the door.

"Judy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going back to Houston," she replied.

"Then what's with all of the flirting with Joe?"

"I'm not flirting with him. He's flirting with me!"

"Well you sure are enjoying it!"

"And you mean to tell me that you're not drooling over Monica!"

"I'm not the one who's drooling. Besides, Ted's drooling more than Monica…" He couldn't stop himself from grinning and adding, "…Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Judy chuckled. "Well, that's true."

Don became serious again. "Look, Judy, I don't want to fight about this, but I'm not sure you know _what_ you want."

"I thought you'd be happy that I'm going back to Houston."

"I _am_ happy, but… I'm not so sure you belong there."

That was the wrong thing to say. "I've done _fine_ there for two years, Don."

"I _know_ that. What I mean is… When I saw you on stage and then walking out of the theater, singing with your friends, I realized that… _this_ is where you belong, not flinging across the galaxy."

Judy was disappointed and furious. She thought he'd welcome her back with open arms, and here he was trying to discourage her. "Don't pretend to know what's best for me, Lieutenant. Excuse me." She opened the door and left the room.

He wanted to punch the walls, but hit the door instead and it slammed shut with a 'thud'. _'Women!'_

* * *

Don cooled down and finally wandered out to the pool deck. Joan and Judy had brought the cakes out and Oklahoma had been cut into several pieces while the cast sang the theme song from the play. Joan called everyone's attention to the saucer-shaped cake.

"Not only is this the end of another season of summer stock, it is also the end of our family's vacation," Joan stated. "I know that we all wish you luck on further training and clear skies ahead." She cut the cake up and handed each the piece with their names on it. "John... Maureen... Penny… Will... Don… _and_ Judy."

As Judy accepted her piece, she announced, "One thing I have learned this summer is that, as much as I love being on the stage, my place is with my family. I'm going back to Houston."

John's face broke into a broad smile and he squeezed his wife's hand as Joe, Monica and Ted started singing… "Off we go, into the wild blue yonder…"

Her parents gave Judy a hug and Penny said, "I'm so glad you changed your mind."

"Me too, Judy," Will added.

John whispered in her ear, "I'm glad to have my girl back."

Maureen knew what had changed her mind and was cautiously happy about Judy's change of heart. "As long as you're happy, Judy."

Jim, noticing that Don held back during this announcement, handed him a beer. "Here," he said.

"Uh, I don't think the professor…"

"Don't worry about the professor. One beer won't hurt your chances. It might all come down to your relationship with Judy anyway."

"No, I don't want that, Jim." He looked him in the eye. "I want to earn that spot on my merits as an astronaut, not as a possible… son-in-law."

* * *

The next day's newspaper held its own surprise for the family. On the inside front page was an article about the Robinsons returning to training and the picture of Don and Judy underscored with the caption, "People say we're in love." Don cringed at the look Maureen and John gave him when he sat with them at breakfast. There was still unresolved tension from the previous night, and none of them had slept well. The unsolicited publicity twisted the vise a little tighter.

"Well, Lieutenant, do you know how this looks?" John asked.

'_Does he think I'm stupid?'_ Don grasped his coffee mug. "Yes, sir, I do."

"Then explain yourself."

"Explain myself?" Don tried to hold onto his temper, but it was pretty damn hard.

Judy spoke up to defend him. "Dad, I'm the one who hugged _him_."

"I'm not speaking to you, young lady. He's the adult. He knows better."

Judy jumped out of her seat, "I am _not_ a child!"

'_Here we go…'_ Don thought to himself. "Sit down, Judy." He stood and tossed his napkin on the table. "You want me to explain myself? All right, I'll explain myself. I _know_ this looks bad and makes things more difficult for you, Professor, but did you stop to think about how tough this makes things for _me_? I've been putting up with the comments and innuendoes of the pilots for months now, and I've been working my tail off to prove to them _and you_ that I can win that pilot's seat on my skills, not by romancing your daughter. If you want me to stay away from Judy, fine! I'll stay away from her… But when it comes time for you to choose a pilot, look at my record, not at whose hand I'm holding." He left the table to go pack his things.

Judy was incensed with her father. "You knew that the other pilots were giving him a hard time, didn't you?" she asked.

He glanced at Maureen before responding. "I had an inkling."

"You _both_ knew and didn't tell me?" she asked.

"We thought it best to protect you, dear," Maureen said.

"Besides," John added, "it was _his_ problem to deal with, not _yours_," John stated.

"Why? Because I'm too _young_? We're _both_ in this relationship, Dad. It was a problem we should have shared."

Don had gone half way to the den, and then turned back when he heard Judy's voice. He stood in the doorway as she questioned her parents and felt responsible to intervene. "Judy, they're right."

She turned on him. "You too? If you think I'm too young or too innocent or too… whatever… then maybe we shouldn't be dating. In fact, I'll make things easier for you. We're through Lieutenant West." She headed towards the pool.

'_No, that's not what I want!'_ he screamed in his head. Instead he told her parents, "I'll pack and leave for Houston today. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" He bit his lip. He couldn't believe he almost said, _'Fall in love with your daughter.'_

Joan was almost as upset as Judy about what had happened. She ran out to the pool to check on her. "Judy? Are you all right?"

Judy wiped her eyes, "No."

"Does this mean you're not going back to Houston now?"

Her blue eyes turned to steel. "Oh, I'm going back… if for nothing else than to prove to all three of them that I don't need to be protected."

Joan smiled. She had one more thing to do before letting true love take its course. She waited for Don on the front porch. He brought his duffle bag out and tossed it in the trunk of the car, along with his baseball glove. "You're not leaving without saying good-bye, are you?"

"I've said good-bye to the kids and your parents."

"You better say good-bye to my aunt and uncle too."

"I tried, but they weren't in the house."

"What about Judy?"

He shuffled his feet and put his hand on the car door. "Will you say good-bye for me?"

She widened her stance and crossed her arms. "No."

"What?"

"I didn't have you pegged as a coward, Lieutenant. Don't tell me you're intimidated by a five foot four teenager?"

Oh, yes, he was. Don smiled. "You mean a five foot four angry _woman_…" He looked away and then took his hand off the door handle. As he walked through the house, he snatched a yellow rose from the vase that sat on the dining room table, and then cautiously approached her. She was lying on a lounge chair in her bikini and sunglasses. He knelt down beside her and offered her the rose.

"Forgive me?"

She turned towards him. "Depends. What am I forgiving you for?"

He removed her glasses so he could look into her eyes. The strength that lay there belied her age. "For underestimating you."

She accepted the rose and smiled. "I'll see you in Houston."

* * *

The hardest thing Don ever had to do was return to the USSC training center and face the rest of the volunteer pilots. He tried a preemptive strike by bringing a framed copy of the photograph that had been in the paper to hang on his locker. He could have saved himself the trouble. There were copies of the picture posted everywhere. In fact Mike warned Don that the latest rumors were that Judy had dropped out of the training program because she was pregnant… with Don's baby.

Don was furious. He tore down every picture he could find, but, as fast as he tore them down, they were put right back up. He was in the hangar with Red, preparing to take a flight in the T-38 and was banging and slamming every thing in sight.

"Hey! Don! Settle down. You're not going up with _that_ attitude." Red told him.

Don's scowl deepened. "Judy's coming back in a couple of days, Red. I can't let her know what's going on around here."

"She's not a stupid girl, Don. Don't you think she expects some kind of fall-out from that picture?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"So _let_ people say you're in love, so what?"

"But her parents hate me."

Red chuckled. "My wife's parents hated me too. It goes with the territory until they get used to you."

Don wasn't so sure about that.

"Call her. Talk to her about it," Red suggested. "Or don't you think she's strong enough to handle this?"

"Oh, she's strong enough."

"Then what's the problem?"

What _was_ the problem? "I guess there isn't one. All right, I'll call her after our flight."

Red nodded. "Let's do some flying.

* * *

When Don called Judy, she took the news with a hearty dose of laughter, especially the rumor. "Don't let them know it bothers you, Don. Why don't we just keep them guessing?"

"Right… Your father will _love_ that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Still in the Running**

**T Minus 2 Years and 0 Months…**

The fall training session had begun, and Don was still in the running for the top seat. Since the whole world now knew that he and Judy were attracted to each other, they continued to date openly. The only downside was that, whenever they ventured off the grounds of the training facility, they were stalked by photographers. They thought about trying to outwit them, but decided to just smile for the cameras and go on about their business.

Maureen and John were still uneasy about the coupling. They too were plagued by reporters and both became disgusted with the constant questioning of whether Don and Judy's relationship would affect their choice for a pilot. Maureen finally mastered the fine art of saying "No comment" with conviction, while John learned to robotically relay his pat response of "Whoever sits in that pilot seat will have earned it on his or her talent and hard work."

The pool of pilots had been reduced to sixteen because four of the original twenty had become involved in outside relationships and voluntarily dropped out. The next set of training activities involved exposing the pilots to unexpected dangerous situations that they would have to resolve with minimal collateral damage. They would be working on simulation machines and Don was looking forward to it because it was a lot like playing video games, and he had done plenty of that in his day.

The most recent scenario took place at a mock-up of the Jupiter flight controls. Each pilot had a family member with him, and Don had Penny. The scene was that the Jupiter was caught in an uncharted asteroid field. The shields overheated from the constant battering and shorted out. All of the pilots left their seats to tear out the lower panels and diagnose the problem. Only Don called on his passenger for help.

"Keep your hand on these buttons. If she dips to the left, hit the right button, if it's to the right, hit the left button. The same with these two. Got it?"

She nodded.

When he was under the console he found the damaged wire and cut it.

"Penny, do you have a hair pin?"

"You mean a bobby pin?"

"Yeah."

She pulled one out and handed it to him. He opened it up and bypassed the short circuit by using the bobby pin as a conductor between the two pieces. All of the pilots diagnosed the problem easily, but Don was the only one who solved it both quickly and by keeping the ship under control. The trainers were impressed by both his mechanical and improvisational ability. They especially liked the fact that he trusted Penny enough to enlist her help.

Captain Bryce held first place in the training up to this point. Once the simulations started, however, Don outperformed them all and even surpassed Bryce. His new position did not sit well with the captain. After the third day of simulations, Bryce and three other pilots confronted Don as he and Red were walking down a hallway. "West! I want to talk to you!" Bryce shouted.

Don stopped in his tracks and turned. "Talk to me, Captain. I'm listening."

"Who are you romancing at Alpha Control?"

"_What_?"

"Who's feeding you the simulations before they happen? Because that's the _only_ way you could beat us all _every_ time."

"Are you accusing me of cheating?"

"I'm accusing you of doing anything and everything, even if it's unethical, to insure that you come out on top."

Lieutenant Jackson added, "I bet you even paid for the cheerleader's abortion this summer."

Don was enraged and tackled Jackson to the ground. Fists flew and uniforms were torn. Red pulled Don back and Bryce held onto Jackson. By this time, the entire family and several more pilots had gathered round. Professor Robinson faced both men and commanded, "Pack your things. You're both out of here."

"Dad, no!" Judy said, "You can't do that!"

"Can't I? Just watch me," he replied.

Jackson defended himself, "But he attacked me… What was I supposed to do, let him beat me?"

Don stood there breathing hard. Blood was oozing from his mouth and his cheek was red. _'Was I supposed to let him bad mouth your daughter like that?'_ he thought, but he remained silent.

Red spoke up. "You should hear the whole story, professor. You might want to reconsider."

John was tempted to brush off Red's comment, but Maureen intervened. "Maybe we should listen to him, John."

John rarely dismissed Maureen's opinions and he nodded. "Get yourselves cleaned up and in my office A.S.A.P."

* * *

Judy pressed ice to Don's face and he shrugged her off. "I'm okay."

"No you're not. Stop being so stubborn."

He took the ice from her hand and held it to his cheek. He hadn't told her what was said and he had no plans to do so. Judy could see that he was still steamed, so she remained quiet, but at his side as he cooled down. She accompanied him to her father's office where Jackson, his eye turning black and blue, was just leaving. He glared at Don as he passed him. Don entered and Judy followed.

"Judy, please leave," her father instructed.

"No. I want to know what happened," she replied.

"Do what your father told you, Judy," Don said.

"Did this fight have anything to do with me?" she asked.

He hesitated.

"Uh-huh. Just as I thought." She sat down and was adamant. "I'm not leaving."

"All right… Proceed, Lieutenant West," Professor Robinson directed.

Don told his side of the story.

John was speechless for a moment. He walked to the window and stared out at the bustling landscape. He silently rebuked himself for allowing his daughter to stay. Don turned to Judy and said, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Judy."

"It's not your fault, Don. Besides, I'm not surprised. Ros and I talked about it in the locker room."

"Ros?"

"The only female pilot in the group? Lieutenant Perry?"

"I know who she is… I just didn't know you and she were that friendly."

"Men aren't the only ones who talk in locker rooms," Judy wryly stated. She stood and walked up to him. "And thank you for defending my honor, Lieutenant West."

John came to a decision and faced them. "Lieutenant Jackson conveniently left the details of his comment out of his story, but take this as a warning, Lieutenant. There is enough pressure and stress in this place without resorting to fisticuffs. Do a better job of controlling your hot-headed temper. Understood?"

Don nodded. "Understood, sir."

* * *

As mad as Don was with Jackson, he was furious with Bryce for starting the whole scenario in the first place. He sought him out and found him in the weight room.

"Captain Bryce, I'd like a word with you," Don announced.

Bryce turned slowly to face him. "What is it, West."

"The name is _Lieutenant_ West, sir. I've been putting up with your comments for a long time and I want to know what you have against me."

"What I've got against you, Lieutenant, is that you're all flash… charming the women… that car of yours… You've never taken this training seriously enough. This is all fun and games to you. You think this is _easy_. What really galls me is that, despite your nonchalant attitude, you're still here."

"_Easy_? I've been working my butt off for five years to get here. Don't tell me I have it 'easy'!"

"You don't have _half _the experience or _half_ the character most of these men have. You don't deserve to be here. You haven't paid your dues!"

"What do you call putting up with all the crap that I've taken from you guys about Judy?"

"Crap? That's _kid_ stuff compared to what you might face out there. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that this mission doesn't scare you?"

"No, I can't, because it _does_ scare me. I'm scared as hell that something might happen to those people. The reason I'm here is to protect them. I'll protect them with my life if I have to."

What they didn't know was that John was eavesdropping outside the door. Lieutenant West's value just went up another fifty points.

* * *

A psychologist by the name of Colonel Zachary Smith had recently joined the training team. He was a sixteen year veteran of the Air Force and was an expert in Environmental Space Psychology. His role was to gauge the family's stress reactions to the simulations. So far, he felt that they had all done quite well, however, he had some concerns about the girls.

John had just finished reading his preliminary reports on the family and pilots and discussed them with Maureen. "Smith says that Penny has an over active imagination and will not be able to distinguish reality from fantasy, which could put her in danger in an alien world."

"She's always been imaginative, John. Do you think that could be a problem?"

"A problem? We're going off into a fantasy land. No one's been there before, so I think we'll all be in the same boat."

"What does he say about Will?"

"Perfectly suited for space flight."

"And Judy?"

"Too sensitive and dependent on Lieutenant West, whom he describes as an impulsive, easily angered reactionary. Has him last on his list."

"Oh, my. Maybe he's right, John. I know that General Bowers has him at the top, but maybe we should eliminate him from consideration. If we do, we need to tell Judy."

"Now, darling, let's not be too hasty. He has risen higher in my book. I'm not ready to dismiss him."

"All right, John, but I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Judy's eighteenth birthday arrived and Don took her to see a re-release of the movie, Apollo 13. She hadn't seen it the previous summer and Don was dying to see it again. She held tightly to his hand throughout the film and they were silent as they left the theater until they were confronted with photographers, yet again.

"Uh, oh… 'Houston, we have a problem'," Don announced to Judy as he spied a reporter coming at them.

"Just smile, Don," Judy encouraged.

"What did you think of the movie, Lieutenant West?" the reporter asked.

"Great stuff."

"Now that Miss Robinson is eighteen, are you and she going to get married so you'll _have_ to be named as the pilot?"

Don scowled. He had hoped that those types of questions had been laid to rest, but they were never far from the surface.

"Let it go, Don," Judy advised.

"No comment." Don stated as he helped Judy into the car and took off.

He turned down a rural road, pulled over and turned off the engine. "Judy, I'm sorry," he stated.

"What for?"

"For having to listen to that stuff."

"It doesn't bother me, Don."

"Well, it bothers me," he said as he banged the steering wheel.

She sighed. There wasn't anything she could say to help, so she looked out her window at the setting sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He looked up to see what she was talking about.

"I wonder what the sunsets will be like wherever we're going?" Judy commented.

"I'm sure they'll be just as beautiful," he replied. Watching her admire nature's beauty lifted his mood. _'Especially if I'm with you,'_ he thought to himself.

She turned her sweet smile on him as if she had heard his thought. They leaned towards each other over the gear shift and their lips met… and met… and… lightening flashed around them.

They pulled back just a centimeter and Judy said, "Houston, we have a problem."

"Damn photographers!" Don complained. He started the car and took off for home.

* * *

Despite Smith's opinion of Lieutenant West, Don was still coming out on top. The toughest tests, however, were still to come. They were called the 'survival' series and in each case, the Jupiter needed to lift off before all of its passengers had returned. The only caveat was that the pilots could not leave the ship to search for the missing person.

In Don's simulation, it was Judy for whom they were waiting. The planet was disintegrating and John was calling the count down. Don was poised to start the take-off sequence, but his hand never moved when John reached 'zero'. He continued to scan the surroundings looking for her and the simulation was terminated just as Judy appeared on the horizon in his screen. This was the first simulation Don had failed. He stared at the controls and John told him to exit the simulator. Don didn't move.

"Can we run that again, please?" he asked.

John replied, "Lieutenant, you failed. A second trial won't change your score."

"I'd still like to run it again. This time wait until I call it finished."

Curious, John agreed.

As the count down was once again started, Judy appeared on the horizon as before, but the simulation continued as the video Judy walked towards them and Don timed it so that she would have had time to board. He started the lift-off sequence two minutes later than he was supposed to, but rather than lifting straight up and into space, he lifted off at a thirty degree angle. The ship sustained damage, but it was successfully launched. Don then called the simulation finished.

"Thank you, Professor. I know I failed, but there is no way I could leave her behind, and it would be the same for Will, Penny, or you and Maureen," Don stated.

"That may be fine in a simulation, but we may face the scenario where one of us would need to be sacrificed for the survival of the rest. You have to be able to make that split second decision, Lieutenant."

"Professor, would you _really_ be able to leave one of your children behind?" Don asked.

John knew the answer to that. In fact it bothered him that the other pilots made the decision to leave one of them behind almost too easily. He wanted a pilot who would value his family as much as he did, and he realized that the pilot he had initially written off was surpassing the others by leaps and bounds.


	12. Chapter 12

A small caveat before we start. I have no idea how to fly a jet and don't know if the scenario I present here is at all possible, but it sure was fun to write…

**Chapter 12**

"**Houston, We Have a Problem"**

The flights in the T-38's continued and Judy went with Don almost exclusively. The pilots needed to fly in all types of weather and were ordered up on a rainy, foggy spring evening. Maureen's intuition had itched the entire day and she forbade Will and Penny from flying, much to Will's chagrin. John insisted that he needed the experience in the poor weather and asked to fly with Captain Bryce. Since Don was also flying, Judy, despite her mother's protests, volunteered to fly with him.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Robinson, I promise to get her back in one piece," Don assured her.

With no visibility, the pilots were flying by instruments alone, which Don hated. Most times, Don compared his own judgments with the computer data, and, more often than not, though not exact, was close enough that he trusted his gut instincts. Bryce, on the other hand, was a 'by the book' military man and preferred relying on computers in the cockpit. Bryce had gone up first with Don following. As was the routine, the pilots flew in a side by side formation, but the fog and rain made it especially difficult to see more than fifty feet around the plane.

"Don? I can barely see Captain Bryce's plane."

"I know. The fog is thicker than black cherry Jell-O."

Judy laughed. "Black cherry Jell-O?"

"My mother's favorite."

"I'd like to meet your mother someday."

"How about over the Fourth of Judy holiday?"

"Cut the chatter, West, this is a training flight, not a date," Bryce commanded over the radio.

Don rolled his eyes. "Roger, Captain."

They cruised for another ten minutes when Bryce ordered that they climb another four thousand feet. They both started their ascent when Bryce's voice broke through the silence. "My indicator lights went out. Peel away, West. I'm flying blind."

"Roger." Don followed orders and then looped around until he was behind Bryce's jet and had him in his sights.

"Mayday, mayday, computer instrument lights aren't responding. I need to be talked back to base. Over," Bryce announced.

"Don? What's happening?" Judy asked.

"His instrument panel might be dead. The tower will have to talk him down, but it'll be tough in this soup."

Judy's voice was panicked. "Dad is with him."

"Professor Robinson is working on the problem through the computer. We'll be fine. Just stay out of my way, West, and that's an order," Bryce commanded.

Judy prayed that her father could get the electronics back up.

"Professor? Can you get it back up?" Bryce asked.

"Negative, Captain. The panel is dead," Professor Robinson replied.

"Don? We've got to do something," Judy said.

"Bryce to tower. What's my location? Over."

"Twenty-five thousand feet and one hundred and twenty-eight miles from the base. We need you to drop down to seventeen thousand feet and turn… three degrees east. Over," the traffic controller stated.

"Roger."

"You came down too low, Captain. Come back up three thousand feet…" the controller stated.

Don interrupted, "Your not level, Captain. Bring your left wing up… stop. You turned two degrees too far to the east, bring it back… stop. Much better. Over."

"West! Where the hell are you. I said to stay out of my way," Bryce ordered.

"I'm right behind you, Captain. Got you in my sight." Don made a decision. "Tower? This is Lieutenant West. No offense, but it's going to be hell talking him in. Over."

"Understood, Lieutenant, but it's the only option he has," the tower replied. "Emergency personnel have been dispatched. Over"

"Which runway? Over." Bryce asked.

"Runway three-four-niner. Over."

"Tower, I have a proposition. Let me take him in. Over." Don suggested.

"Negative, Lieutenant West. You do not have permission to attempt rescue. You have a civilian in your jet. It's against regulations. Over." the tower instructed.

"Unless you want to risk the commander of the Jupiter program, I suggest you take me up on my offer. It's their only chance to come out of this without major damage. Over."

His proclamation was met with silence as calls were made to officials at Alpha Control, but then it finally came. "All right, Lieutenant, permission granted. Over."

Don grinned. "Copy that, Captain Bryce? I'm going to be your seeing eye dog."

"Lieutenant West, you have my daughter on board. I forbid you to put her in jeopardy," John proclaimed.

"Too late, Dad," Judy replied.

Don stated, "All right, Captain Bryce. This is what we're going to do. I'm going to loop around to your left and pull up in front of you. Stay close to my tail until we reach the base. Oh, and do me a favor. Don't make any sudden moves."

No reply.

"Copy that, Captain?"

"Roger, Lieutenant. No sudden moves. Proceed. Over."

Don performed his maneuver and called the controller. "Tower, how far apart are we? Over."

"Thirty feet. Over."

"Keep it that way. Let me know if it drops below twenty-five or goes over thirty-five. Over."

"Roger, Lieutenant."

"Do you see me, Bryce?" Don asked.

"You're in my sight, Lieutenant."

"I'll give you plenty of warning when I'm changing speed, altitude or banking."

"Roger, West. What happens when we hit the runway? Pray?"

"Hell, I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along, but praying won't hurt."

Bryce actually chuckled. "Then pray it is, Lieutenant."

They traveled in silence until they were within range of the base.

"Judy, I'm going to need your help on this. Do you see the altimeter?" Don asked.

"Yes, Don," she answered.

"Keep your eye on it, and call out the readings every thousand feet as we approach the runway."

"Got it."

"Bryce, I'm going to line you up with the runway. Let me know when your wheels are down. Let's hope they still work. I'll skim the runway and lift off to get out of your way while you break. With any luck, you'll be on the ground safe and sound, and I'll be back in the air. Copy that?"

"Copy, Lieutenant," Bryce replied.

"Tower, can I have my own runway? Over." Don asked.

"Sure, Lieutenant, you can have anything you want," the air controller responded. "Take runway three-six-two. All traffic has been cleared. You are in command. Over."

"Roger, tower, and remember… you did say _anything_. Over."

Maureen and the children had been alerted and were at the landing strip with the emergency personnel. They were told to wait in the vehicle, but Maureen and the children couldn't sit. They left the car to scan the skies for the two jets, but the murky night cloaked everything in darkness. Red Miles had joined them and Maureen asked him what the probability was that Captain Bryce would land safely. "I wouldn't want to give you any odds, Mrs. Robinson, but if anyone can pull this off, it's those two men up there."

The base was finally in sight and Don and Bryce had dropped down to twelve thousand feet. Now came the tricky part.

"On approach to runway three-four-niner. Banking four degrees west. Instruments have me lined up perfectly. Confirm, tower. Over," Don radioed.

"Confirmed. Over."

"Judy, start calling our altitude."

"Twelve thousand."

"Slowing speed to three hundred eighteen. You first Bryce. Let me know how far back he is, tower. Over."

"Forty feet… fifty two feet… sixty…" the tower reported.

Don started to slow.

"Fifty eight feet… fifty three feet… forty seven feet… forty one feet… thirty five feet… thirty," the tower continued.

Don steadied his speed.

"Holding at thirty," the tower stated.

"Eleven thousand feet," Judy called.

"Slowing to two hundred twenty eight. Bryce?" Don asked.

"Roger."

The tower reported, "Thirty-eight… forty two…"

Don slowed as Judy continued calling out the altitude, "Ten thousand… nine thousand… eight thousand… seven thousand."

"Thirty-three… thirty… holding at thirty," the tower stated.

"We're getting good at this, Captain. I'm slowing to one hundred thirty five. Over," Don asked.

"Six thousand… Five thousand…" Judy continued.

"Slowing to one hundred fifteen," Don announced.

"Distance is twenty eight feet. Over," the tower reported

"Four thousand… Three thousand," Judy called.

"Slowing to landing speed of eight-five, and then I'm hitting the gas, Captain. Got that?" Don asked.

"Copy, Lieutenant. You hit the gas and I hit the breaks."

"Distance is twenty four feet. Over," the tower reported.

"Roger." Two voices responded.

"Two thousand… One thousand… Seven hundred… Six hundred…" Judy called.

"Wheels down, Lieutenant," Bryce announced.

The tower interjected, "Visuals confirm wheels in position, Bryce. Over."

Don continued at eighty-five while they descended the last few hundred feet.

"Don?" Judy sounded panicked.

"Call it, Judy!" he ordered.

"Three hundred… two hundred… one hundred…"

Don started to pick-up speed.

Will spotted the jets coming towards the runway. "There they are!"

Maureen's hands flew to her mouth to hold in a scream, while Penny hugged her and turned away. The belly of Don's jet almost skimmed the runway in front of them, and then Don pulled the jet up and banked to the left while Bryce's wheels touched down.

Don leveled off and called the tower. "Did they make it? Over."

"Perfect landing, Lieutenant," the tower reported. "You probably earned yourself a promotion."

* * *

Both planes were safely on the ground. John was embraced by Maureen and the children when he and Captain Bryce left the plane. John was shaking. He needed the support of his wife to find his land legs. "I have no doubt that you could have landed on your own, Captain Bryce. Thank you for a safe landing."

Don and Judy arrived arm in arm and Bryce shook Don's hand as Judy hugged her father.

"I guess I owe you an apology, Lieutenant West," Bryce said.

"Just say 'thank you,' Captain," Don replied.

John turned towards Don with an angry, stern expression. "Lieutenant West, don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again when you have my daughter's life in your hands. Do you understand me?"

Don and everyone else was speechless. John strode away.

Maureen took Don's hand in both of hers. "Lieutenant, thank you for helping them down."

Don nodded and Maureen hurried after her husband. He turned to Judy and said,

"There's just no pleasing him is there?"

Judy wrapped her arm around Don's and they walked away. Red walked up to Bryce and said, "Nice show you two put on up there."

Bryce turned to Red and said, "I guess things aren't as easy for him as I thought."

Red replied, "Nope… he just makes it _look_ easy."

"He's going to be the pilot, isn't he?" Bryce asked.

"I think so. And he'll have the love of his life with him."

"Lucky man," Bryce replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**No One Else Could Love You More**

**T Minus 1 Year and 6 Months…**

"Attention to orders."

The promotion ceremony was mid-way through when re-commissioned Colonel Mark West approached Don.

"The president of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of First Lieutenant Donald West. In view of these special qualities and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, First Lieutenant Donald West is promoted to the permanent grade of Captain, United States Air Force, effective April 28, 1996. By order of the Secretary of the Air Force."

Colonel West removed Don's single silver bar and replaced it with the double bar of the captain's insignia.

Don stated his oath:

"I, Donald West, having been appointed a captain in the United States Air Force do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely; without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter, so help me God."

He was handed his certificate of promotion and looked for Judy. He caught her eye and winked, and then sat as the next candidate stood. Captain Thomas Bryce was being promoted to major in the very same ceremony.

* * *

Don had wanted his father to officiate his promotion ceremony and it took intervention from their New York state senator to make it happen. The senator had written a letter of recommendation for Don when he had entered the Air Force Academy and Don called on him to use his influence to re-commission his father for the one day of his promotion. His request was granted.

Judy and Jan West bonded immediately. Jan appreciated Judy's sweet, friendly nature, and Judy enjoyed Jan's carefree, relaxed attitude. Judy couldn't hear enough about Don's childhood. The Wests were quite a family… outspoken… rambunctious… loving. And Don was the 'feistiest' of the offspring.

"… And then he climbed the tree to rescue the cat before his father came home, but the cat was stubborn, more stubborn than Don, and when he finally got close enough to grab the cat, his father pulled up, slammed the car door shut, which scared the cat, and it jumped right out of Don's reach and onto Mark's head. Don lost his balance and fell onto his dad's shoulders. And there was Mark… the cat grasping his head and Don holding onto his face. Poor Mark… couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe…"

Judy laughed along with Jan as Don and his father approached them after the ceremony.

"Telling that cat story again, Jan?" Mark asked.

"That and a few more," she replied.

Don took Judy's hand and led her away. "Oh, no. No more stories. Before you know it she'll tell you about the time my brother Chuck chased me out of the house… buck naked!"

"Who was naked, you or Chuck?" Judy asked.

"Me, of course. I was four and June was babysitting, but she was on the phone, as usual. Chuck was getting me back for breaking his toy robot. He had me convinced that this green snake crawled out of bathtub drain and into the tub just as I was about to take my bath. I ran out of the house screaming like a banshee."

"Oh, that green rubber snake of his! I had forgotten about that story, Don. That reminds me of another one."

"Save it for the restaurant, my dear," Mark commanded.

As the Colonel drove his rented car to the restaurant, Jan commented that she was sorry Judy's parents hadn't been able to accept the invitation to join them. Judy noticed the shadow that passed over Don's face and reached for his hand as she again apologized for her parents.

"My father doesn't want it to seem that he's favoring any of the pilots, especially since both Don and Captain, I mean Major, Bryce were being promoted today."

As they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by Major Bryce and his family, who were also dining in the upscale eatery that featured a piano bar. As they ordered dinner, Don didn't notice Tom Bryce speak with the musician. After the waitress left, the piano man announced a dedication from Major Bryce to Captain West... The strains of "Rescue Me…" drifted across the room and Don laughed, touched by Bryce's actions. He took Judy by the hand, saluted the Major and led her to the dance floor. Mrs. West walked over to Tom and dragged him to the dance floor while he shook his head with every step.

"I don't dance!" Bryce complained as they took spots next to Don and Judy.

"It's easy!" Judy exclaimed. "Just move… "

Tom was stiff as a board, but no one noticed because all eyes were on Judy. Don had never seen her dance, and he was as mesmerized as every other man in the room. Mrs. West was no slouch herself and received a few admiring stares from the over fifty crowd. Don and Tom gave each other a high five as the music ended and they returned to their respective tables.

Before dinner was served, Judy excused herself to use the rest room and Jan took that opportunity to give Don her opinion. "She's lovely, Don. She's sweet and caring…"

"Not to mention beautiful," his father added.

"Yeah, she is, but that's not why I…" Don stopped himself.

His mother finished the sentence for him. "Love her?"

Don had been afraid to say that word out loud.

"It's written all over your face, son," his father said. "Have you told her?"

"I can't, Dad. For one thing, her parents hate me."

"Goes with the territory."

"So I've heard."

"I don't think your grandfather accepted me until well after June was born!"

"It's not only that… I… Suppose I don't get the pilot's job? God knows if we'd ever see each other again."

His mother patted his hand. "One step at a time, Don. I do believe things have a way of working themselves out."

Dinner was excellent and Don had planned a small surprise for his parents with dessert, but Major Bryce and his family were preparing to leave and stopped by their table for a quick good-bye. As Tom's father went for the car, Major Bryce requested one more dance from Judy, this time to a tune with a more sedate pace.

"That is, if the captain doesn't mind," Bryce stated.

"I don't mind if Judy doesn't," Don replied.

Tom lead Judy to the dance floor and said, "I hope you don't my saying, but you and Captain West make a handsome couple."

"Thank you, Major Bryce. It's nice to hear something positive about us for a change."

"I apologize for my attitude about his relationship with you in the past. The competition for the Jupiter is tight and some of us pilots can be pretty rough on each other."

"I guess I understand. I'm glad that you and he have been getting along better."

"I quite possibly owe him my life, as well as your father's life, Judy. I would have gotten that plane down, but I'm not so sure it would have been in one piece."

After Bryce led Judy back to the table, he thanked her for the dance.

"You're welcome, Major Bryce. And you may add excellent dancer to your list of accomplishments," she said.

He smiled. "Please be sure to tell your father that for me."

Major Bryce saluted the table and left.

Don feigned jealousy when he asked, "Excellent dancer? Tell your father?"

Judy laughed. "The pilots are always telling me, Will and Penny to put in a good word for them with my parents. In fact, Don, I think you're the only one who hasn't!"

Don laughed. "I think the less your parents hear about me from _you_ the better."

"Seriously," Jan asked, "has it been difficult?"

Don and Judy looked at each other and nodded.

"But worth every minute," Don commented.

The pianist then called everyone's attention for another dedication as a cake was brought out to the Wests' table. The musician announced, "Colonel and Mrs. West, in celebration of your thirty-ninth wedding anniversary, your son has made a special request. From the year 1956…" and he started to sing, "More than the greatest love, the world has known…"

"I believe this is our song, Jan," Mark said.

"Indeed it is, Mark." Jan leaned towards Don. "Thank you."

As his parents whirled around the dance floor, Don considered telling Judy how he felt about her while Judy wondered if she and Don would ever share any kind of anniversary together. Neither one spoke, though, as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"No one else could love you more…" As the song ended, Mark dipped his wife and then they returned to the table. "Your mother has worn me out!" Colonel West commented as he dropped into his chair. "I think it's time we… retired for the night," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Don's red 280Z was parked at the hotel and he let Judy drive to her house. She parked and shut down the engine.

"I'm glad I had a chance to meet your parents. I enjoyed being with them," she said.

"Yeah, they are a lot of fun."

"Your family is so close. How can you even think about leaving them, Don?"

"I don't know, Judy. I don't have a good answer for that. I'll miss them, but I still couldn't drop out of the program."

The porch light went on and Judy sighed. "My parents are on the lookout again. I guess I should go. Would you like to come in for awhile?"

"Yeah, I would, but…" He looked at the door. "Your dad's in his pajamas. I think he's giving me the evil eye."

"You mean the 'mark of Zorro'?"

He laughed. "I'll walk you to the door."

They both exited the car and Don took her hand as they went up the walk. The door was ajar, but Don took a chance that he could steal a kiss. He was wrong. Before he was able to put his arms around her waist, Professor Robinson appeared, and Judy gave Don a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good-night, Don."

"Good-night, Judy."

Professor Robinson waved to him as he closed the door, "Good-night, Lieutenant…"

Don heard Judy's exasperated "_Captain_!" as the door closed. Don walked back to the car thinking about how ironic it was that his sixty year old parents were getting 'more' than he was. All he wanted was a kiss… '_Damn, that man must have radar…'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Protection**

**T Minus 1 Year and 0 Months…**

By the end of the summer, General Bowers asked John if was closer to choosing a pilot, but he wasn't ready to commit. Every week he would pour over the data from the training results and rearrange the names, and every week, the name Donald West came out on top, much to his chagrin.

Maureen would join him occasionally to review the list with him, and she would consistently remove Don's name from the top spot and replace it with either Tom Bryce or Red Miles. One thing was certain. The top three were decided, but Alpha Control did not want the information leaked until they had a lift-off date.

On a clear fall evening, Don had taken Judy, Penny and Will on a haunted hayride excursion and Maureen decided to utilize the time wisely with her husband. As was his usual Friday night activity, he was arranging the names yet again, with the same results. Maureen entered and looked at his list.

"I think I'll leave Don on top for tonight."

"Really? What brought on your change of heart? I thought you preferred Red?"

"I do, but I'll let Don have a reprieve. He took all three children out for the evening, and we, my dear, are alone until ten o'clock."

"Are we? And what do you plan on doing with all of this free time without the children?"

She made her way into her husband's lap and put her arms around him. "Oh, I can think of something that is very… unscientific… primitive… and frivolous…"

She kissed him and he responded with a passion few would have expected from the stern and proper professor, but the man was passionate about the things he loved, and he loved his wife and family dearly. They walked arm in arm to their room.

Ten o'clock came too quickly and Maureen and John showered and had just prepared their evening tea when Judy and Don returned with the children.

"Mom! Dad! It was great!" Will exclaimed. "There was this guy in this coffin with blood dripping down his chin."

"That was Dracula, Will," Penny corrected.

"Whatever his name was. And he would stick his hand out and grab your arm as you walked by."

"That was creepy," Penny added.

"Wonderful, and I'm sure you'll both have nightmares tonight," Maureen complained.

"No, I won't. I loved it!" Will said.

"Well, off to bed with both of you. It's past your bedtime," Maureen ordered. "I'll come up and kiss you good-night in a few minutes."

"Do we have to go to bed, Mom? Can't we stay up just a little bit longer?" Penny asked. "We don't have training tomorrow."

"You and Will have another interview with Dr. Smith tomorrow."

They both groaned and Judy rolled her eyes. "I had mine last week and I thought he was never going to finish."

"I had one too," Don said. "What did he say about you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Bad mouthed us, huh."

"Captain West, Dr. Smith is a highly trained environmental specialist. His opinion is based on sound psychological principles," Maureen stated.

"I'm not so sure about that. He has no idea how any of us will react on a distant world because no one's ever been there before. He's just taking wild guesses," Don replied.

"It sounds like you didn't like what he said about you," John said.

"Oh, no, he was right on about my personality. He said I'm hot-headed, impulsive and overactive. That translates to caring, quick thinking, and a doer. Those qualities might be an advantage in a new world."

"If you ever give up flying, Captain, I think you should consider a career in PR. You know how to spin information," John said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do in my office. Good-night."

Maureen went upstairs with the children to shuffle them off to bed.

Don felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. "I think it's time for me to go, Judy."

"No, I can't let you leave now. Come talk with me in the living room."

"I don't think your parents…"

"The hell with my parents," she whispered.

Don was shocked. He had never heard her talk that way about anything before, let alone her parents. They went into the living room and Don sat in a corner of the sofa while Judy turned on the TV to cover their conversation. She settled next to him and brought her feet up under her while he put an arm around her shoulder. They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I want to apologize for my parents, Don… again," Judy emphasized.

"You know, Red and my dad told me that his reaction is typical. No father ever likes his daughter's boyfriend, but our situation isn't typical."

"They'll come around, Don."

"What if they don't? I mean, I've done everything I can to earn that seat. The only thing left that I can to do is tell them I'm gay."

Judy giggled, "I'm not so sure they'll believe that."

He turned and smiled at her, their lips drew together and just as they touched, Maureen cleared her throat and came downstairs. Don removed his arm from Judy's shoulder.

"Still here, Captain?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want me to be, Mrs. Robinson," he replied.

"It_ is_ getting late," Maureen said.

"Mother, he is _my_ guest!" Judy said.

"It's okay, Judy. I thought I'd do some studying tonight anyway. I should leave."

"I wish you'd stay,"

"We're going out with Mike and Sherry tomorrow. Pick you up at seven?"

She nodded and started to walk him outside.

"Oh, Captain West, thank you for taking the children out tonight. We did appreciate it," Maureen said.

Once outside the door, Judy apologized for her parents one more time.

"It's all right, Judy."

"No, it's _not_ all right. They treat you like you're going to attack me or something."

Don sighed. "I know I have that Casanova reputation, especially since I've been dating you." He looked into her eyes, and said, "But I'm not what they think I am."

"I know." Judy waited a moment longer and asked, "Don, how _do_ you feel about me?"

He took her hand in his and was about to open his mouth when the professor came to the door. "Judy, I want to lock up," he called.

Don felt that he just couldn't win. "Go ahead in, Judy. I'll see you tomorrow," he suggested. He kissed her on the cheek and went to his car.

Judy watched him pull away and went inside, her cheeks flushed with anger. Her parents were watching the news when Judy lowered the volume of the television and stood in front of them. "Why do you both object to Don so much?" she demanded.

"I object to him because he's older and _experienced_. I think that he's taking advantage of you," her father responded.

"For your information, he's always been a gentleman. More of a gentleman than I want him to be!"

Her mother tried to soothe her. "Judy, you're so young and you've never had a serious relationship before."

"Mother, I did more with Eddie than I _ever_ have with Don."

Professor Robinson didn't want to hear about Eddie. "What's going to happen if Don is not chosen to be our pilot, Judy? What are you going to do then?"

"I… I don't know," she replied.

"Don't you see how complicated he is making your life by chasing after you?"

"_He's _complicating my life? You and mom are the ones complicating my life, not Don! Besides he's not chasing after me, Dad. I want to be with him as much as he wants to be with me."

"For now… but what happens if he_ is_ our pilot and you stop… getting along so well?"

"I know we would work it out. I… I think I love him."

"You _think_ you love him," John repeated.

"You're too young to know about love, Judy," Maureen added.

"You were only nineteen when you and dad got married," Judy stated.

"But I wasn't so sheltered. I lost my parents when I was eight years old. I had to grow up quickly."

'I don't think you're being fair, mother. You're not being fair to Don or to me."

"This isn't about being fair, Judy. It's about protecting you."

"I don't need to be protected from Don. And don't ask me to stay away from him because I won't."

She turned sharply and ran to her room. Her parents watched her leave.

Maureen asked, "Now what?"

"I guess I'll have a talk with our young man," John said.

* * *

Other than Sundays, John was rarely away from the training facility. Saturday found him checking on the progress of the chariot, the land/sea vehicle that would be the mission's "car." Three pilots were already talking with the engineers as John approached with General Bowers.

"May I make a request if I'm chosen for the mission?" Don asked.

"What's that, Captain?" the engineer asked.

"Paint it red?"

Captains Miles and Major Bryce rolled their eyes and groaned. Only West would have the audacity to make such a request. "Zorro would squash that one before you could blink!" Miles laughed.

"Zorro alert!" Bryce whispered as John was within hearing distance.

The three pilots snapped to attention and saluted the General and John.

"At ease, men," General Bowers said. "Zorro?" General Bowers asked, "I don't believe there is anyone by that name on the base."

The three remained silent, but John came to their rescue. "I believe they were referring to me, General. I was a fencing champion in high school. In fact, I still have my sword."

"I would like to see it someday, professor," Don said. "I always wondered just how sharp those swords are."

"Not sharp enough to cause physical damage, but sharp enough to get its point across."

"Hurt, but not kill?" Don asked.

Bryce shot him a 'shut your mouth' look.

"No, Captain. It can be quite deadly if necessary, but my only goal is protection, not killing."

Don smiled, "Understood, sir."

Captain Miles turned to the General. "When will training on the chariot begin, General?"

"After the Thanksgiving break, but only for Professor Robinson and the pilots."

"What about the rest of the family?" Don interjected.

"That won't be necessary. Once they're on the planet, Professor Robinson can train his wife to drive it," General Bowers said.

"I disagree, sir," Don stated, "I believe every member of the crew needs to be able to drive the vehicle. We don't know what we'll face once we land. They may need to drive the chariot in an emergency before they have a chance to learn. Besides… I'm sure there's no driving age in the Alpha Centauri system."

"Point taken, Captain West.," John said. "I'll take your suggestion under advisement. By the way… she is _not _going to be painted red."

* * *

Blue jeans, a rusty orange tank top and a jean jacket completed her outfit. Judy decided to let her hair drop to her shoulders and combed her bangs back, thinking that she looked just a tad older than in her usual ponytail/bangs combination. She and Don were meeting Mike and Sherry at the theater for a movie and then getting a bite to eat afterwards. This was her first double date and she wanted to make a good impression on Don's friends. She had only met Sherry once and Mike a few times. They seemed friendly enough, but she still harbored concerns about being perceived as too young for Don.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she ran down the steps to wait for Don to pick her up, and was surprised that he was already in the living room speaking with her father.

"I understand that you and General Bowers have narrowed the field down to five pilots, Professor," Don stated.

"We have, Captain West," John replied.

Don waited. "…And?"

"And an announcement will be made on Tuesday." John's stare dared him to ask another question, but Don remained silent.

Judy took Don's arm and asked, "How do I look?"

He cocked his head. "Eh… I guess you'll do."

She shook her head. "And I was just telling my parents last night about what a gentleman you are."

"Captain, please remember that her curfew is midnight," Maureen advised.

"Midnight? Mother, it's Saturday night!"

"Midnight would be a problem, Mrs. Robinson. The movie is at seven forty and it's over two hours long, and then we're going out for a bite to eat afterwards," Don said.

"What movie and where are you eating?" John asked.

"Executive Decision. We'll probably stop at a pub for a late dinner."

"A pub? Will you be drinking?" Maureen asked.

"I guess not," Don replied.

"And you, Judy?" John asked.

"Dad, you know I won't drink. In fact, I'll drive so Don can have a beer."

Don noticed her parents exchange a look of disapproval, and decided to negotiate. "I'll skip the beer if we can extend her curfew to one a.m.," he offered.

"All right, Major. And maybe I'll show you my sword when you get back tonight," John suggested.

"Thank you, sir. I'll look forward to seeing it... someday."

They left the house hand in hand. Judy asked, "Sword?"

"A subtle message from your father."

"Doesn't sound subtle to me."

He laughed. "Ah, Judy. I just have to keep telling myself that it's not that your parents hate _me_, it's that they love _you_ so much."

"That's what I find so frustrating. If they love me so much, why can't they accept the fact that I'm…" She stopped.

"That you're what?" Don encouraged.

'_I can't be the first one to say it,'_ she thought. "That I'm so… 'simpatico' with you?"

* * *

One mug of draft and three sodas sat on the table as the two couples discussed the movie.

"I don't think it was believable, especially the part where they transferred the guys from one plane to another in mid-air," Sherry said.

"No that's possible. I wouldn't want to do it, but it _is_ possible," Mike replied.

"Anyway, I adored Kurt Russell," Sherry stated.

"Oh, I've loved him since he was a kid and I saw him on that TV show, Lost in Space," Judy added.

"Now _that_ was a great TV show," Mike added.

"Made we want to become an astronaut," Don stated.

"The movie scared me, though. Do you think it would be possible for someone to release nerve gas over an entire city?" Judy asked.

"Yes," Mike and Don answered simultaneously.

"But who would do such a terrible thing?" Judy asked. "No one could do that to innocent people."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Judy, especially with the way things are going in today's world," Don answered.

"Well, I loved the jet scenes," Mike said as he picked at the onion ring appetizer.

"Even better than me and Bryce last spring," Don added.

"Oh, you're so humble," Judy teased.

"Humble wouldn't have gotten me where I am today, sweetheart," Don stated.

"Which is?" Mike asked.

"You'll know when I know," Don replied.

Sherry and Mike looked at Judy, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know anything, I swear," she replied. "I didn't even know they were narrowing the list of pilots down to five next week."

"Judy, what are you going to do if Don is eliminated?" Sherry asked.

What _would_ she do? "I'm not sure, Sherry. I'm not ready to make that decision yet." That wasn't totally true. If it came down to a choice between Don and her family, she knew whom she'd choose.

Don placed his hand over hers. "If I don't make it this time, Judy, I'll do everything I can to be on the next flight. Just wait for me, I'll find you."

She smiled. "There wouldn't much more I could do, is there?"

Mike took Sherry's hand in his and held up her left hand. Judy noticed that she wore a ring on her fourth finger that looked like a band of gold. Mike turned the ring around and a solitary diamond appeared.

"You did it!" Don exclaimed, "Congratulations!" He stood and shook Mike's hand and gave Sherry a hug. Judy followed him and hugged them both.

When they settled back into their seats, Judy looked at the ring. "It's beautiful Sherry."

It was a simple round quarter caret diamond solitaire. "I love it," Sherry said.

"You better," Mike added. "It was all I could afford."

"When is the wedding?" Judy asked.

"Next summer or fall," Sherry stated.

"And I'd like you to be my best man, Don," Mike added.

"I'll be there," Don answered.

"What about you and Judy?" Sherry asked.

"I thought I'd bring her as my guest," Don stated.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Sherry said. "I mean, of course she's invited, but have you two…"

Judy blushed and glanced at Don, who replied, "Hey, I'm still working on getting her parents to like me."

"And despite what you may have read in the tabloids, we haven't talked marriage," Judy added.

"_Yet_," he said as he took her hand and brought her hand to his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Tragic Affairs**

The press conference was a crowded affair with reporters from every mass media outlet vying for General Bowers' attention. He was announcing the five finalists for the pilot's position. Professor Robinson chose not to attend as he wanted to avoid any discussion of his daughter's love life in front of a live television audience.

"All of the pilots have proven to be exceptional flyers. It has been a difficult task to narrow the list down to the final five. Competition has been stiff and all the men and women who volunteered for this program possess the highest character. The following pilots will remain in the Jupiter program: Major Thomas Bryce, Lieutenant Jack Jackson, Lieutenant Rosalind Perry, Captain James Miles and Captain Donald West."

Questions were immediately thrown at the general who raised his hands for quiet. He pointed to a reporter.

"Is it true, general, that there have been hard feelings between the pilots because of the personal relationship between Captain West and Professor Robinson's daughter?"

"I will not take questions of a personal nature," General Bowers answered.

"Let me rephrase that, general. Will their relationship affect the outcome of the competition?"

"The selection process is based on skill and talent, nothing else."

Another reporter, thankfully, changed the course of the questioning. "What can you tell us about the rumors that there is a plot to sabotage the mission, General?"

"You know as much as I do. I can tell you that measures are being taken to insure the safety of the Robinson family as well as the security of the facilities where the Jupiter is being built. Nothing will stop the goal of this mission."

"Isn't it true that a romantic relationship between the pilot and the Professor's oldest daughter would be an advantage since the goal of the mission_ is_ to colonize a distant planet?"

"This is only the first flight, which is exploratory in nature. True colonization will not take place until after reports are returned. Romantic relationships have no place on this mission."

"Then why wasn't Captain West eliminated from the group?"

"Because he has earned his spot. This press conference is over."

"I'd like to know how he earned it…" one reporter commented to another.

* * *

**T Minus 10 Months and 29 Days…**

The invitation came in a silver trimmed envelope. The National Symposium on Space was a yearly event and Professor Robinson was to be the keynote speaker. That event, along with the Annual Air Force Ball, was taking place at the Beverly Wiltshire Hotel in Beverly Hills, California the weekend of November 17th. The hotel was a classic art deco building that was a remnant of the heyday of Hollywood. The five pilots, who had also received their invitations, chose to stay at a motel outside of the Hills, since they couldn't afford the grand hotel.

Professor Robinson had been given a suite for the family, but Judy and the children decided to stay with Colleen and Jim, allowing John and Maureen to enjoy a few nights of luxurious privacy, which they desperately needed, for they were hounded by reporters whenever they were in the public areas of the hotel.

Colleen had invited Don to stay with them, but he thought it best to stay with the pilots. He and Red would be sharing a room and Lieutenant Perry, of course had her own. Major Bryce was stuck with Lieutenant Jackson who still harbored a grudge against Don for the fist fight they had had a few months ago.

Don and Judy planned to keep a low profile throughout the weekend. He attended his workshops and Judy spent time with Joan. She and the children were obligated, however, to attend the Saturday morning keynote address by her father and sit through the usual publicity photo shoot, as did the pilots. Don and Judy _would_ be attending the ball together. They decided that there was no reason not to, since it was expected.

Penny and Will hoped to escape the formal luncheon that followed the photo session, but they had no such luck. Professor and Mrs. Robinson were sitting at a table with General Bowers and other Air Force officials. The children were placed at the table with the pilots and Judy prayed that Jackson and Don would be on their best behavior.

"Hey, Don. Can you come over to play some volley ball in the pool tomorrow?" Will asked.

"Sure. I'll come and spend the afternoon at your Aunt Colleen's house," Don offered.

"And night too, Captain West?" Jackson asked.

"I didn't hear that Lieutenant," Don retorted.

Judy intervened before more could be said. "You are all invited over tomorrow afternoon for a swim and barbecue. My Aunt Colleen and Uncle Jim wanted to meet all of you."

"Thank you, Judy, but I'm leaving early to see my parents in Tucson on the way back," Major Bryce stated.

"And I'm flying back tomorrow, but thank you for the invitation, Judy," Lieutenant Perry added.

"I'll be there," Red said.

"Since I'm your ride, you don't have much choice, Red," Don laughed.

"Lieutenant Jackson?" Judy asked.

"Sure. Why not? I'm not flying back until Monday," Jackson answered. "Oh, by the way, Captain West, I ran into an old flame of yours this morning, a Lieutenant Lynn O'Hara."

Don flushed the tiniest bit, which, of course, Judy noticed.

"Wanted to know where you were staying. Said something about stopping in for old times' sake. She was a real looker. You really know how to pick them."

Don glanced at Judy and said, "She's an old classmate from the Academy. I haven't seen her since I joined the Jupiter program."

Judy took Don's hand and squeezed it.

Jackson wouldn't let it go. "From what she told me, she was a lot more than just an old classmate. Came really close to marrying you. Let's see you have a blond, and had a redhead… Got a brunette in your past?"

Judy saw Don's jaw twitch and intervened. "I think you've said enough, Lieutenant Jackson."

He was undaunted. "Wait, I think you did. Lynn said something about replacing a Mia. Sounds like a brunette to me."

Don wanted to threaten him with bodily harm, but the presence of Judy and the children kept his anger in check. "You know what, Jack, you're absolutely right. I went with Mia my first year at the Academy, but dropped her because she was a superficial diva. Then I went out with Lynn until I left the Academy. Lynn was a great girl, but I was never in love with her. Any thoughts of marriage were on her mind, not mine. Satisfied?"

That shut Jackson up, at least for the time being. Don breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that he hadn't hurt Judy with his revelations, but he had never claimed to be a monk.

* * *

Having never attended a prom, this was Judy's first formal event and she agonized over what to wear. Maureen had told her not to worry because she would look beautiful in anything she chose, but she wasn't so sure, especially after hearing about Don's old flame. Her doubts about not being mature or experienced enough for him resurfaced and refused to stop nagging her.

Joan was putting the finishing touches on Judy's hair when they heard Don's car pull-up to the house. She pulled a few more tendrils out from the up-do and curled them with her finger and said, "He's here."

Judy panicked. "I'm not ready!"

"You're as ready as you're going to be, so relax, Judy."

"Joan, suppose we run into his old girlfriend?"

"So? The key word is 'old', Judy. You have nothing to worry about. Now, come on. Don't keep him waiting." Joan ran down the steps and greeted Don with a hug. He was relating some story or other about his and Red's trip out to L.A. that had Colleen and Jim in stitches.

"Is she ready?" Don asked.

"I hope so," Joan replied.

Judy came down the steps wearing a thin strapped gown that hugged her bodice and was a rich shade of blue that gradually changed to green as it flared towards the hem. There was a long piece of chiffon that was attached to the shoulder straps that could be used as a wrap or pushed back against her neck as a scarf or removed. Don was mesmerized.

"You look ravishing," he commented as he took her hand at the bottom of the step.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Captain," Judy stated as she admired him in his mess dress uniform, which was the military equivalent to a black tie tuxedo. He wore a blue waist length coat that accentuated his shoulders with the double bar Captain's insignia. A blue bow tie and cummerbund completed the attire.

"Have fun, and do everything _I_ would do, Judy," Joan called after them as they left.

Judy was quiet as they drove to the Wiltshire. Don knew that Lieutenant Jackson's remarks during the luncheon were probably still on her mind.

"Are you okay, Judy?" Don asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Sure you are. That's why you haven't said a word since we left your aunt's house."

"I'm fine."

They were a few miles from the hotel when Don pulled over.

"Okay. We're not going anywhere until we talk about this. What do you want to know?" he asked.

She fidgeted and didn't answer as she looked out the window.

"Come on... out with it," Don stated.

She sighed and stared down at her hands as she asked, "Do you... do you think we'll run into your old girlfriend?"

"I don't know, Judy," he answered, "and I don't care. I'm with you now."

"But… if she wanted to marry you… you were… intimately close, weren't you?"

He sighed. "I won't lie to you, Judy. Yeah, we were that close, but..." He hoped she would understand his attitude. "It was understood that there was no commitment, at least on my part."

Judy was uncomfortable with that answer and remained silent.

"Look, Judy, she's the one who pushed for the intimacy, not me. Maybe I should have held her off…"

"But what man would?" Judy finished for him.

This time he was uncomfortable. "That's probably true. I… I don't really have an excuse. I didn't love her and in a perfect world I wouldn't have given in, but I'm far from perfect, Judy."

"I know. I don't expect you to be. I'm the weird one, not you."

He took her hand and held it. "No, you're not, Judy. You and your family are exceptional, not weird. You have your principles and you live by them. Not many people do these days."

* * *

He hated valet parking, but he didn't have much choice in the matter. He handed over his keys and watched his beloved Datsun be driven away. Turning to Judy, he offered his elbow and they smiled for the cameras that seemed to be everywhere. They decided to simply ignore the attention and enjoy themselves for the night.

The grand ballroom was lavishly appointed in 1920's style with Palladian windows and a terrace that ran the length of the room accessible by several French doors. Both Don and Judy were impressed, but they didn't have much time to admire the architecture as her parents came to greet them. Before long they were separated and pulled in opposite directions, much to their displeasure.

Lynn O'Hara watched their entrance with envy. She had seen the newspapers and knew that Don and Judy made an exceptionally good-looking couple, but the chemistry they exuded was undeniable in person. She wished that she could have come out of uniform to give Judy some competition, but as it was, she wore the same waist length jacket as the men, but over a long blue skirt rather than trousers. What she would have given to show some cleavage. She spotted Don by the bar and took the chance to greet him.

"When did you make Captain?" she asked.

He smiled. "Lynn, it's good to see you again." He reached out and shook her hand.

"So?"

"Oh, I made Captain last spring. Where are you stationed these days?"

"Edwards Air Force Base. I'm in Public Relations."

"Happy?"

"Relatively… and you?"

"Very."

"So you're still intent on traveling the galaxy?"

"Still in the running."

Captain Miles and Major Bryce walked up next to them. After introductions were made and drinks purchased, Tom suggested to Don that he might want to save Judy from her parents. Dinner would be in a few minutes and she hadn't been allowed to take a breath since she entered. Don picked-up a club soda for Judy and went to search her out. He found her trying to back away from a group of officers who were vying for her attention. She smiled in relief as he handed her the drink and saluted the officers. He looped his arm around hers and led her to their table.

The night did not turn out as Judy had expected. It seemed that every officer in the room wanted time with her and her parents. She had been on the dance floor for five dances and had yet to be in Don's arms. It seemed to her that her parents were encouraging their separation, and she was beginning to get flustered. She ducked away from all the attention by excusing herself to use the ladies' room. There she ran into Lieutenant Lynn O'Hara. She didn't need to be introduced to her as one look at Lynn's expression told her all she needed to know.

"You must be Lieutenant O'Hara," she said.

"I am. And I know that you're Judy Robinson," Lynn replied.

"Don has told me about you."

"Has he? Not too much, I hope."

"Enough. I know that you two were… close when he was at the Academy."

"Yes, we were. How about you and he?"

"We get along well."

"Is he the reason you're still in the mission?"

"Not the only one."

"But the main one?"

Judy didn't answer that question. It really wasn't anyone's business, but her own.

"Well, it was nice to have met you, Miss Robinson."

As Judy watched her leave, she realized that Lynn had never recovered from Don and prayed that the feeling wasn't mutual. Don knew that Lynn and Judy had ended up in the ladies room together and was sweating it out until they left. Lynn immediately ran outside to the terrace and Judy was nabbed by yet another officer for a dance before Don could get to her. He took the opportunity to follow Lynn so he could question her on her conversation with Judy.

"Lynn?" Don called. Her back was to him as he approached her. She continued to stare out at the night sky, so he turned her around to face him and immediately felt guilty. Tears ran down her face and he knew it couldn't have been from anything Judy had said. "I'm sorry, Lynn. I was sure that you must have moved on by now."

"Moved on? I see that you have and I have to say that I don't totally understand it," Lynn commented.

"What don't you understand?"

"I never took you for someone who could be taken in by looks alone. I mean, she's beautiful, but you have to admit that she is rather vacuous."

"That's where you're wrong, Lynn. Don't underestimate her. She's got a good head on her shoulders and a strength that still amazes me."

Lynn wiped her cheeks. "Are you in love with her?"

Don looked away. "That's between her and me."

"I see." She turned away towards the stars again. She wished she could be angry, but the emotion just wasn't there. "Don, I hope things work out the way you want them to." She faced him again. "Just because I'm not happy doesn't mean you shouldn't be."

"Lynn," he placed his hands on her shoulders. Judy had been searching for Don and stopped at one of the French doors when saw them together. He bent to kiss Lynn on the cheek, but she turned her lips towards his and held him close.

Jackson appeared behind Judy at that moment. "Uh-oh, two timing you already. Let me be your knight in shining armor, Miss Robinson. May I have this dance?" he asked. She let him lead her to the dance floor as if she was in a trance. She never saw Don back away from Lynn nor heard his parting remark.

"Lynn! Don't! Look, I'm sorry you think you're still in love with me, but give it up. You don't need me to be happy."

Lieutenant Perry, Captain Miles and Major Bryce were watching the entire scenario and devised a game plan. "Miles, get Don back in here. Perry and I will cut in on Judy and Jackson. Do you mind, Ros?" Bryce asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Only because I like Judy and Don."

"Okay, to your posts."

Lieutenant Jackson had no choice, but to relinquish Judy's hand to his superior officer. Besides, Perry didn't give Jackson a chance to hesitate as she pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Thought you needed to be rescued, Miss Robinson," Bryce stated.

"Thank you, Major. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I suppose I did," Judy replied.

"You seem to be upset. Care to share?"

She had no desire to be seen as an immature, desperate young woman, and so lied that she was fine and turned her spine to ice.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Judy. What you saw on the terrace wasn't what you thought," Tom stated.

Red strode out to the terrace and exclaimed, "There you are! You need to get back inside, Don."

"She saw us?" Don asked.

Red nodded.

"Damn! Good-bye, Lynn, and remember what I said."

He hurried back into the dance floor and caught Tom's eye who led Judy right to him. After he tapped Bryce on the shoulder, he took Tom's place and Judy was like cardboard in his hands… stiff and straight with a corrugated brow. "You saw us," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Captain," Judy replied.

"Come on, Judy. Please don't play games. Not now. I know how it looked."

"If you're talking about holding Lieutenant O'Hara in your arms, it is none of my business."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why were you watching?"

"I wasn't watching, I was…"

"You were what?"

She found her resolve to play it cool crumbling. "I was looking for you."

"Because…"

"Because I missed you."

He grinned. "I'm holding onto you for the rest of the night."

That wasn't quite possible. John requested the honor of dancing with his daughter and Don, of course couldn't refuse. General Bowers took the pilots aside as John whirled around with Judy. He had received a report that two men had been arrested for attempting to enter the ballroom posing as waiters. Rumors had been circulating for weeks that the Air Force Ball was going to be a target for an increasingly violent sect of colonization protestors. "Professor Robinson wanted to keep this quiet, but I thought you should all know," he reported.

"General, if there was one attempt to infiltrate the building, there could be more," Roz Perry stated.

"Is the professor at least telling Maureen and Judy?" Don asked.

"He's told Mrs. Robinson, but not Judy. He didn't want to ruin her evening," the General replied.

Don shook his head. He wasn't sure he agreed with the professor's over protection policy regarding his daughter, but wasn't about to overrule him.

The evening was finally coming to a close and security was increased as the crowd started to collect their cars or escape to their rooms. Judy had gone to bid her parents good-bye while Don and the other pilots waited for the valets to deliver their vehicles. Judy ran into Lynn, who was hurrying out the door, and nodded to her. Lynn returned the gesture. Don walked up to them and shook Lynn's hand as he put his arm around Judy's waist. "Be happy, Lynn," he said as she gave him a wry smile and took a step towards her car that was waiting.

Before she reached her car, a taxi cab careened directly into the waiting crowd and up the steps of the hotel. Screams and shouts of "Hit the deck!" were heard and Don shoved Judy to the ground and lay on top of her. The taxi exploded, sending shrapnel in all directions.

"Are you all right?" he asked her before he stood.

"I think so." She touched his cheek. "You're bleeding."

"I'm okay."

They both stood and Don surveyed the carnage. Lieutenant Perry was pinned under a fallen column, and Jackson was trying to remove it. Don joined him. With the column lifted, they saw that her left arm and leg were crushed. Tom and Red joined them in freeing Roz and others from the rubble.

Judy found Lieutenant O'Hara lying on the ground several feet away, bleeding profusely from her leg. Judy ran to her and tied her long scarf as a tourniquet above the leg wound, but blood was also trickling from her ear and Judy guessed that Lynn had a serious head wound. Lynn moaned and Judy took her hand and searched for Don. Their eyes met and he stepped over debris to reach her. Judy moved so Don could take her place. He leaned close to Lynn and whispered, "I'm here, Lynn." She caught his eye and was gone.

John and Maureen picked their way through the destruction, looking for their daughter. They found her standing next to Don who was kneeling beside Lynn. Don took off his jacket and placed it over Lynn's face. Then he stood and took Judy in his arms, burying his head in her neck. A photographer came near to take their picture and John grasped him by the collar and shoved him away.

Emergency personnel arrived on the scene and the injured were triaged and taken to the hospital. Judy's gown was blood stained, but she hadn't sustained any injuries, other than a few scrapes and bruises from when Don had shoved her down. Don was treated for superficial wounds and refused to be taken to the hospital.

Air Force security would not allow the Robinsons to remain on the scene, and they were hustled away to an undisclosed location, deaf to Judy's protests that she needed to stay. The pilots were immovable. General Bowers himself had to threaten them with insubordination to get them to leave. The general allowed one exception. One look at Don told him that he was cemented in place. He refused to leave Lynn's side until her body was taken to the morgue.

The pilots were taken to Edwards Air Force Base and debriefed. Don called Lynn's parents to inform them about what happened. It was the most difficult moment of his life. He then spoke with his own parents to reassure them that he was fine. After the phone calls he searched for Judy, but all he knew was that the family had not been taken to the base. He sought out General Bowers and demanded information.

"Where is she, General?"

"That is classified information given out on a 'need to know' basis, Captain West."

"Exactly." He stood fast.

"You are dismissed, Captain."

"General…"

"I said you are dismissed!"

Don stood there a moment longer, saluted and left.

General Bowers' heart went out to him, but he reminded himself that romantic relationships had no place on this mission. He wished that he truly believed that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Recovery**

An investigation into the attack uncovered a dual plot in which the Robinsons were to be killed by the intruders after the ball and the pilots were to be blown to bits by the escaped taxi. Miraculously, Lynn and the bomber were the only deaths, however, many people were seriously injured in the attack. The pilots were sequestered on Edwards Air Force Base for three days and then were given a week's leave to visit their families before returning to Houston. Jackson and Bryce left immediately. Don decided to accompany Lynn's body to her parents before visiting his own. Red, having no family to visit, split his time between checking up on Don and visiting Lieutenant Perry in the hospital. She would recover, but it would be a long road and her dreams of becoming an astronaut were crushed.

Don volunteered to clean out Lynn's office and was flooded with memories. His own graduation picture hung next to hers on the wall in front of her desk, as well as a picture of him standing next to his Datsun after he had picked it up from the paint shop. He remembered that he had driven it directly to Lynn so that she would be the first to ride with him in the fully restored vehicle. Guilt overwhelmed him… guilt that he had allowed Lynn to fall in love with him, guilt that he was in her office now and not with Judy, guilt that he had lived and Lynn had died.

The phone in the Robinson household never stopped ringing since the incident and they had gotten into the habit of allowing the answering machine to screen all calls. Don's voice was heard saying, "Judy, if you're there, please pick-up." No one responded, so Don continued with his message. "I want you to know that I'm going to Massachusetts to stay with Lynn's family until the services are over, and then I'm going to visit my family. I… I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

The Robinsons returned to Houston within days after the bombing and were required to move to the base permanently. John and Maureen hoped that getting back into their normal routine, if it could indeed be called 'normal,' would be the best thing for their children. John counted his blessings that his daughter had survived relatively unscathed, at least physically.

Despite the seriousness of the event, the tabloids had a field day with the story. A picture of Don standing by the casket at Lynn's funeral graced the newspapers and Judy found that she couldn't leave the base without being accosted by a reporter asking if she had known about the 'other woman.' She longed for her anonymity again.

As the days after the attack wore on, nightmares about the bombing and Don plagued Judy and she withdrew more and more. Her dreams became increasingly violent. Some had Don pushing her away to save Lynn, others had Don and Lynn being run over by the taxi, but the worst was the one in which Don and Lynn stare at her as she is blown to bits. She could almost feel her body being ripped apart and would wake up in a cold sweat. Then she would pace her room for the rest of the night, afraid to close her eyes and sleep again. Penny, although she was only ten years old, worried about her sister and reminded her that Don had stated that he had never loved Lynn, which made Judy feel even worse. Other than the phone message, Don had not called again.

In her heart, Judy knew that this was a serious set-back for their relationship and felt guilty that she even had these thoughts. A woman was dead. Her relationship with Don was inconsequential compared to what Lynn's family was going through. Judy came to believe that her compassion had left her, revealing her true selfish nature. For the first time since her family was chosen for the mission, she wished lift-off would occur tomorrow so that she could leave the earth behind and not look back.

One by one the pilots returned, and when the Datsun 280Z was once again parked in its usual spot, Judy rejoiced until she realized that it was Red who had driven it back from Los Angeles. Don was granted an extra week to spend with his family back East since he had been with Lynn's parents longer than expected. Training was reinstituted without him. The attitude of Alpha Control and Judy's parents was that the success of the mission was paramount to any personal relationship, and Judy was expected to delve back into training with a renewed sense of commitment and vigor. Judy, however, felt as if her brain had been numbed with Novocain and she was barely able to even go through the motions.

As Judy retreated deeper and deeper into herself, John and Maureen felt helpless. They asked Dr. Smith to speak with her and he diagnosed her with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He recommended medication and therapy. She refused to take the medicine and refused to talk to him, so the illness took a firm hold of her.

When Don returned to Houston, Professor Robinson sought him out. He hated asking for his help, but he thought that if anyone could convince Judy to seek treatment, it would be Don. First, though, he had to release his anger at Captain West for ignoring his daughter over the previous three weeks.

John was notified when Don returned to the base and barely gave him time to settle into his room before calling him to his office.

"Captain West."

"Professor."

"Don't you want to know how Judy is?" the professor asked.

Don looked down at the carpet, guilt written across his face. He had thought about her everyday, but hadn't had the courage to call her. In essence, he had abandoned her to care for Lynn's family, but it was something he had to do. "I do, sir. I… I know I've hurt her."

"Yes, Captain, you did."

"She must hate me now."

"I wish that were true. You did quite a number on her. She has tortured herself into believing that she is a worthless, rotten person. She's even said that she's the one who should have died that night."

Don was horrified. "No! If anyone should have died, it should have been me!"

"I could almost agree with you. At least she would have eventually gotten over you, rather than retreat into a shell. She's a ghost of herself, Captain."

Don walked to the window and gazed out at the darkness. What had he done? He had chosen one over the other because he was afraid that he wasn't strong enough to carry both women in his heart at the same time. Nothing had changed. He still carried a torch for Judy… only Judy. "What can I do?" he whispered.

"See her and talk her into getting treatment."

He faced John. "Treatment for what?"

"PTSD. She is depressed and withdrawn. She's refusing medication and therapy."

"Trauma from the bombing…"

"Not just the bombing, Captain, but trauma from losing you."

"But she never lost me!"

"Then let that be the first thing you tell her."

"Where is she?"

"Home."

"I'm going."

"Captain!"

Don turned back to the professor.

"You know that Maureen and I have not been supportive of your relationship with her, but we _need_ your help. Don't fail us, please."

* * *

Don stood outside the Robinson's new home on the base wondering if he would help her or hurt her again. He finally walked up to the door. Penny answered and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here," she said as she let him into the house.

"Welcome back, Captain West. I assume that John has spoken with you?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Robinson. I… I'm… Do you think she'll see me?" he asked.

"I don't know. Penny? Would you run up and tell Judy that Captain West is here?"

"Yes, Mom."

Even Will was subdued as he greeted Don. "Where have _you_ been?" he asked.

"Taking care of things that needed to be done, Will," Don replied.

"Did you have to forget about us to do them?" he asked.

Trust a child to get right to the point. "No, Will. I didn't."

A soft voice wafted down from above. "Then why did you?"

He stood at the bottom of the steps and his eyes were drawn to hers, but he wasn't able to respond. As far as _she_ knew, she was right. He had to say it, but the words wouldn't come. He had been a foolish coward. His eyes welled up and his voice stuck in his throat.

"Children, let's give them some privacy," Maureen said and led them to the kitchen.

He tried his voice again. "Judy…" He had no idea what to say next. There was no 'connection' between them and he felt utterly lost. "I'm sorry…"

She remained silent where she was.

"I should have called," he said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Don. The only thing that matters is the mission," she replied and reentered her room, closing the door behind her.

He continued to stare at where she had been standing. How many times had he been told the same thing by his superiors… that their relationship was a mistake and they should remain focused on the mission and not each other. He felt shell-shocked and turned to leave. He placed his hand on the doorknob and froze. He had no idea how long he stood there.

As Professor Robinson came up the walk, he saw Don through the door's window, not moving. He wondered what the hell the Captain was doing. When John reached for the knob, there was no recognition in Don's eyes that he had even seen him. John rattled the knob, but Don's grip was so tight, it was as if it the door had been locked and the key tossed away. The movement, however, jarred Don back to reality.

Face to face with John in the doorway, Don was brought back to the moment and he asked, "Professor, permission to knock on Judy's bedroom door."

"Permission granted," John responded.

Talking to a closed door was a new experience for him, but he wouldn't let it deter him. "Judy, please come out and talk to me."

"Go away, Don. You don't need to be here."

"You're wrong, Judy. This is the only place where I _can_ be right now."

Judy paced in her room. She had no desire to see him… none at all. She was afraid she would be overwhelmed by all of the emotions she had pushed aside so that she could function in a minimum capacity on the base. "Well, then you're going to be outside that door for a long time because I'm not coming out."

Of all the times for Judy to engage her stubborn streak… "Fine!" Don shouted and sat outside her door. "Unless you plan on shimmying out your second story window, you're going to have to come out and trip over me sooner or later."

Maureen had Will take a blanket up to Don when they retired for the night. She and John had made the den into their downstairs bedroom to better monitor security, which allowed each of the children to have their own room upstairs.

"Do you think we should let him stay outside her door all night, John? You know how stubborn Judy can get," Maureen asked.

"And I know how stubborn Captain West is, although _he_ would call it 'persistence'. Let's see what happens. Things have to break sometime."

* * *

Maureen ventured out of her room early the next morning and checked on Don. He was curled up against the door, wrapped in the blanket and still sleeping. How he was able to sleep sitting up, she had no idea. Judy awoke and stayed in her room as long as she could. She pressed her ear against the door and heard nothing. Convinced that Don must have given up and left, she opened the door and Don tumbled inside the doorway, his head slamming on the floor. She stepped over him and ran into the bathroom. Don lay there, not knowing if he was asleep or awake with stars swimming before his eyes.

He sat up and rubbed his head. When he opened his eyes, Will and Penny were standing in front of him, Will staring, and Penny smiling. Now that Don was back, Penny knew things would be all right. As far as _she_ was concerned, he belonged with them. She mouthed the word, "Coffee?" and Don nodded.

Will whispered, "Where's Judy?"

Don pointed to the bathroom door and Will grinned.

"Hurry up, Judy, I have to go!" Will shouted as he pounded on the door.

Judy knew she was trapped. She had been outmaneuvered by Don and had to face him.

Judy closed her eyes and froze her soul. She wouldn't let him know that she was hurting and vulnerable. She firmly believed that, if she put him out of her mind, she could become what her parents and Alpha Control wanted, a robotic crew member who did what she was told without worry and without reservation. She would become the perfect soldier.

Ready, she opened the door and paused to push her heart back into place when it leapt at the site of him. He melted when he saw her, but made no move to embrace her. Her back was ramrod straight as she nodded to him.

"Captain West. I take it that you still want to talk with me?" she asked.

If she wanted to play it cold and professional, so could he. "I do. Let's join your parents, shall we?"

Maureen and John were waiting for them in the kitchen, and Maureen busied herself with making tea. John looked at the two young people expectantly. Don held a chair out for Judy and she sat down. He took a chair next to her and started the intervention. "Judy, I want to start with an apology to you and your parents. I was wrong to not get in touch with you while I was away. I can't change what I did."

Judy interrupted him. "No, you can't. So why are you here?"

"He's here because I asked him to come," John stated.

Judy stood. "Oh, I knew it!" She turned ton Don. "You didn't want to come see me at all, did you? My father had to tell you to come!"

Don stood too. "That not why I came! I came because I needed to see you!"

"I don't believe that, Don. If you wanted to see me, you would have come days ago."

"Judy." He grit his teeth in frustration. "I just got back."

Maureen intervened. "Both of you stop and take a deep breath." She placed the tea mugs in front of them. "Now, sit down and fix your tea. Judy, we asked him to come because we're worried about you."

"I'm fine. You never should have made him come here," Judy stated.

Don reached out and took Judy's hand. She tried to pull away, but he held on tightly. He peered into her eyes and she couldn't avert her gaze. "No, you're not fine, Judy," he whispered. "Your parents and I can see that. You're hurt and angry… and I'm to blame. I'm sorry… You need professional help, and I'm not leaving you alone until you get it."

"If that's the only way I can be rid of you, then I'll get help. Satisfied?"

Don nodded. "For now…"

* * *

The four remaining pilots had been evaluated by Dr. Smith and received clearance to continue with training. Judy had been placed on 'probation' pending the outcome of treatment. Don had indeed convinced Judy to take anti-depressants and enter therapy with Dr. Smith, but her progress was minimal at best. Although she participated in the day to day training activities more fully and with better concentration, she still seemed detached and isolated from her loved ones.

Three months had passed and Judy's nineteenth birthday was on the horizon. Don was no closer to her than he had been the night he slept outside her bedroom door. She was in danger of being cut from the mission soon if she made no progress with her treatment. Don had no faith in Dr. Smith and investigated a new type of treatment called Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR) for Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome that was being done in California.

Since he didn't expect Judy or the Robinsons to respect his opinion of Dr. Smith's psychological expertise, he called on her Aunt Colleen to propose allowing Judy to come to California for the treatment. Don made her promise that she would never mention that he had been the one to suggest the trip.

Although she had no interest in further therapy, Judy jumped at the chance to see her aunt and uncle and Joan again. Don had tried to warn Joan that Judy was a different person, but she was still unprepared for the woman who walked off the plane. Judy smiled and hugged them, but the enthusiasm and mirth that usually accompanied their reunions was gone. Judy had become a two-dimensional enigma.

When Joan asked her about what had happened between her and Don since the ball, Judy refused to respond. She automatically replied that her only interest was in training to become the perfect crew member for the mission and that was all that mattered. Joan was aghast. Judy acted as if she had no idea that she might be eliminated from the mission.

"Judy, are you sure that you're still going on the mission?" Joan asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I read somewhere that you were on probation."

"Oh, that. I've made lots of progress. There's no reason for me _not_ to go on the mission now, especially if Don doesn't get the pilot spot," she told Joan.

Joan shook her head. "Judy, one of the biggest reasons you decided to go was to be with him."

"That was a long time ago. There is no place for romantic entanglements on this space mission."

"How can you colonize a planet without a partner?"

"I'm not important, Joan. It's the families that follow us who will be colonizing."

"What about Don?"

"What about him?"

"Suppose he gets chosen, then what?"

"He'll just be our pilot, Joan. Once we get to wherever we're going, his part will be done."

Joan sighed. "God, Judy, you're talking like you have no emotions at all. What happened to you?"

"I've matured, Joan, that's all."

"Promise me you'll go to your therapy appointment tomorrow?"

"I'll go, but I don't need it."

"You know, I think I'll drive you just to be sure you get there."

Judy shrugged. She didn't know what all the fuss was about. As far as she was concerned, she had her life in order.

* * *

**T Minus 6 Months and 16 Days…**

Easter was early in 1997, March 30th, and the rest of the family came to California for a short spring vacation. Judy had completed six sessions of EMDR and her response to the treatment was phenomenal. It was difficult to describe the sessions to her parents, but she did her best to convey the process.

"They asked me to think of a visual image that I can focus on when we talk about the trauma. They also had me identify a negative belief about myself that resulted from the trauma and come up with a positive belief that I can substitute for it."

"What visual image did you choose, Judy?" Penny asked.

"Wait." Judy went through a series of rapid eye movements before responding. "I chose the picture that was in all the papers of Don standing next to Lynn's casket with his hand on it."

"I can see where the rapid eye movements comes in. How does that help?" John asked.

"I'm not sure, Dad. All I know is that it calms me and I can deal with the emotions that I'm feeling when I think about it."

"And what were your negative and positive beliefs, Judy?" Maureen asked.

"My negative belief was that I wasn't the compassionate, good person I thought I was. I kept telling myself that I should have died and Lynn should have lived so that she and Don could be together."

"Do you still believe that?" Maureen said.

"I'm… I'm not sure, mother. I no longer feel that I should have died. I know I'm a good person."

"It sounds as if you're cured," John guessed.

"No, not yet, Dad. That belief isn't firmly entrenched in my psyche yet… and I don't think I could face Don without breaking down, but as long as he's not chosen as the pilot, that might not matter."

John and Maureen exchanged glances and Maureen said, "Judy, there is something we need to tell you about Don."

Her husband stared at his wife, not sure they should continue, but she nodded at him. "He _has_ been chosen as the pilot," John softly stated. "The announcement won't be made for a couple of months yet, but, unless something drastic happens, he'll be sitting in that seat. Will you be able to handle that?"

Judy turned away from her parents, her face flushed and warm from the emotions that raced through her mind. She performed her eye movements again. She had no idea if she could handle it or not.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Judy or her parents, Don kept in close contact with Joan while the family was in California. Instead of traveling back East, he remained in Houston during the spring break because he had a gut feeling that Judy would need him and he wanted to be available. He considered pestering General Bowers into holding a jet on stand-by for him so he could fly out to Edwards Air Force Base at a moment's notice, but thought better of it. There was no reason to aggravate the general too far in advance.

Judy had two more appointments scheduled for the week after Easter and her treatment would be complete. Her therapist strongly suggested that Judy arrange a meeting with Don before the final session to determine if the treatment had indeed done its job. Judy had resisted the suggestion, but once her parents made their announcement, she knew that she either had to drop out of the program and remain behind, or face her greatest fear.

After dinner on that Easter Sunday, Judy discussed her dilemma with her extended family. "My therapist wants me to see Don before I terminate therapy."

"I think that's an excellent suggestion, Judy," her Aunt Colleen said.

"Especially since he's our pilot," her father added.

"I _can _do one other thing, Dad." Judy hesitated. "I can drop out of the program again."

John sighed. "Judy, when you made a commitment to stay with the family, I didn't think it had anything to do with Don."

Maureen knew better and intervened. "I think it had a lot to do with Don at the time, dear, but Don doesn't know he's been chosen, yet. We can still choose Captain Miles or Major Bryce as the pilot."

"No." John was adamant. "Those pilots all put forth their best effort and Don has consistently come out on top. He has earned that spot. I know it causes complications, but I can't let Judy's relationship with him change that decision. He_ is_ the best man for the job. Oh, and, by the way, don't let him know that yet."

Jim, who always liked Don, added, "And that's saying a lot considering how low your opinion of him was in the beginning."

Joan listened to all of them and took matters into her own hands… again.

"I _know_ that it's not fair to the mission or to Don to let my personal feelings interfere. My therapist says that I have to face my fears," Judy stated.

"What _are_ you afraid of, Judy?" Joan asked.

"That…" She stopped. _'That he doesn't want me anymore,'_ was what she was thinking, but what she said was, "That there is nothing left between us."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Open Roads**

The call came in at nine p.m. central time. Don had just gotten in from having dinner with Sherry's family and Mike. He knew before answering that it was Joan requesting his presence. Now the trick was convincing General Bowers to let him borrow a jet.

Don was standing at Colleen and Jim's door before coffee was ready for breakfast the next morning. He was pleased to see a security detail on assignment at the house. Rumors of sabotage persisted and Alpha Control wasn't taking any chances. Jim came to the door and warmly shook his hand.

"Don! I didn't know Judy had called you. It's great to see you again," Jim exclaimed.

"It wasn't Judy who called, Jim. It was Joan," Don replied.

"Well, you're here and that's all that matters."

Colleen gave him a motherly hug while John and Maureen shook his hand in their usual reserved fashion. Colleen did not understand her sister and brother-in-law. They had chosen him to be their pilot. In essence, they would probably spend the rest of their lives with him, and yet, they still held back. She hoped the only reason was that he had yet to be told of the decision.

Will came in from the pool, dripping wet, and practically jumped on Don's back. "Whoa, Howdy Doody, hold on there! I'm not in my swim suit yet…" Don said.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Will exclaimed. "How'd you get here?"

"I talked General Bowers into letting me borrow a jet. In fact I'm flying you all back when your visit is done. It was the only way I could get him to let me fly myself out here."

"How about some breakfast, Captain?" Colleen asked.

"Coffee?"

"I know just how he likes it," Penny said as she bound into the room and gave him a hug. "Two sugars and no milk. I can't believe you're here."

"Are the girls up, yet?" Colleen asked Penny.

"Joan is, but Judy is still asleep. Do you want me to wake her up?" Penny asked.

"No, uh, not yet," Don said. "I'd like to know how she's doing. I mean, is she going to be upset that I'm here?"

"Of course not," Colleen and Maureen said simultaneously.

"I don't know, Mom. I think she might be pretty mad." Penny turned to Don and added, "She wasn't expecting a visit from you."

"But how is she?" Don asked.

"She is almost her old self, Captain," John stated.

Joan appeared at the door and said, "She has only one more hurdle to jump, and that's seeing you."

Don grinned when he saw her. "Thanks for calling me, Joan… I think."

* * *

Judy was one to sleep late whenever she had the chance, and the family was done breakfast and scattered about their ways when she finally sauntered downstairs. Don was on his third cup of coffee as he sat alone at the breakfast table, rehearsing what he was going to say to her. _'Now, Judy, don't be mad…'_ or_ 'You have every right to be mad at me…'_ or _'I understand why you hate me…' _or _'Just hear me out…' _or_ 'I miss you and I can't live without you…'_ or… (She appeared in the doorway)… nothing at all. He stood… Their eyes met and neither one of them spoke or moved another muscle.

Her eyes were as round and big as he had ever seen them, vulnerable and fearful. She couldn't be afraid of him, could she? _'Oh, God, please don't let me say anything that will make things worse,'_ he thought as he waited.

"Don."

'_That was a good start.'_ He nodded. "Hi."

"Why are you here?"

"Because Joan…" He looked down into his coffee cup on the table and shook his head. "I'm here because I had to see you." He looked back up at her and finished, "I miss you, Judy."

'_He said what I wanted to hear.' _She thought. _'Now what am I afraid of?'_

"Judy?"

She turned and tried to walk away from him, but he took two steps towards her, grasped her arm and turned her back to him. "Don't run away from me! Let's talk this out…"

She felt the rage begin to boil inside of her. She knew it was irrational. She told herself that she had no right to be mad at him, but still, it was there. She faced him. "_Who _ran away from _whom_?"

His own anger rose. "I didn't leave you! I tried to find out where you were, but General Bowers wouldn't tell me, and I _did_ try to call you!"

She raised a finger to his face. "One lousy message! 'Off to Massachusetts, honey, see you again someday.' Then I don't hear from you for three whole weeks!" She was furious now. She shoved him. "No phone calls," another shove, "no e-mails," another shove, "not even one stinking post card!"

He raised his voice ten more decibels. "What did you want from me? It's not like I abandoned you!"

"What would _you_ call it, then? Do you have any idea what I went through while you were away? A body guard followed me every time I left the base because they worried that there might be another plot against us. I was constantly barraged by reporters asking if I had _any_ idea about the 'other woman' and how this would affect our relationship and how _that_ would affect the mission."

"Look, it's not like I was out… cheating on you! I was at a _funeral_, Judy. I was trying to explain to grieving parents why their brilliant, beautiful daughter was dead. And I _thought_ you'd be strong enough to handle it!"

'_There it is… the whole problem… I'm weak and immature and not good enough for him,'_ she thought. Her blue eyes turned steel gray. "I guess I'm not the person you thought I was," she replied through clenched teeth.

He quieted. "I don't believe that."

"Then maybe _you're_ the one who needs therapy. Excuse me."

* * *

After dressing, Judy went in search of Joan and her car keys. They had planned on shopping and having dinner after Judy's appointment with Dr. Shapiro. She found her in the pool with Will and Penny.

"Joan, you need to get ready, my appointment is in forty-five minutes." Judy announced.

"I'm not going with you, Judy."

"Oh, well, that's all right, I'll join you in the pool when I come back. Where are your keys?"

Keys jingled behind her and a voice said, "Right here."

"No," Judy flatly stated.

"Weren't you the one who said that I need therapy? Besides, I'm assigned to be your body guard." Don replied.

She rolled her eyes to the heavens. "All right, let's go."

* * *

As he slouched in the chair, he flipped through the magazines. He'd been through four and hadn't read a thing yet. He had hoped to ask Judy if he could attend the therapy session with her, but, since she wouldn't speak with him the entire trip, he never brought the subject up. She finally exited the office looking more relaxed and refreshed than he had seen her in a long, long time.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"Starving."

"Will you let me take you to dinner?"

She shrugged, "Why not."

"Can you last until we get to Malibu? It's early enough for a late lunch or early dinner, so we might beat the crowds."

"That's a long ride."

"Not when _I'm_ driving."

They drove in silence north on the Pacific Coast Highway until they hit Zuma Beach. The Gray Whale was a beachfront restaurant with fantastic views of the ocean and good food. Don asked for a table on the upstairs deck where they could have some privacy, at least until the crowds gathered.

"It seemed like your appointment went well," Don stated.

"I needed it today," Judy replied.

"I know… I'm sorry."

"Don, please stop apologizing. It's not you, it's me."

"No it's not… it's both of us."

"I'm being selfish and expecting too much from you."

"Selfish is not a word I would _ever_ use to describe you."

She traced her fingernail over the pattern on the table linen. "I used to believe that."

"What made you stop believing it?"

"When I became jealous of a… a corpse." Her eyes welled up. "That picture was in the newspaper with your hand on her casket, and then the reporters wouldn't leave me alone… and I didn't hear from you…"

The tears slid down her cheeks and her voice escaped her. He maneuvered his chair next to hers, put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She didn't shrink away. He felt so strong, warm and comforting…

"I was a coward, Judy."

She sniffed and pulled out a tissue from her purse. She managed a chuckle and said, "Coward is not a word I would _ever_ use to describe you."

"Believe me, I was. I've had unreasonable moments myself. I _could_ have and _should_ have called you."

"What stopped you?"

He shook his head. "It makes no sense… no sense at all, but… being with Lynn's family was hard… not just because she died, but because I _did_ feel like I was cheating on you. And if I called you, I would have felt like I was cheating on Lynn, but I thought about you all the time."

"So, I'm not crazy?"

"No, you're not crazy."

* * *

They lingered over their meal and stretched dessert out as long as they could. Don wanted to bottle the experience and Judy didn't want the day to end. As the dinner crowd filled up the tables around them, Don and Judy left to walk along the water's edge hand-in-hand and they found a secluded spot among the boulders to watch the sunset. He sat against the rock and she leaned against him, his arms holding her close to his chest.

"Judy?"

"Hm?"

"Are we okay now?"

"Define 'okay'."

"The wall between us is down. Can we keep it that way?"

"If I can stay strong enough, but I can't promise anything, Don. I still have my moments of doubt and insecurity."

"You're stronger than you think, Judy. I… I once told Lynn… this was before I met you… We were reading this newspaper article about the first family in space, and she wondered what 'that teenager' would do out there… I told her that I thought you were the most courageous of the bunch. I still think that, Judy."

"That's not true."

"Believe what you want, but I know that if I didn't have you to hold when Lynn died, I wouldn't have been able to do what was right. _You_ called me over to be with her before she died… _You_ knew she needed me… It would have been a lot easier to just walk away and let her family deal with it alone, but _you_ gave me the strength to stay with her and see it through to the end."

She touched his cheek and stared at him in gratitude. Her eyes were open roads to her soul once again. He had her back and he didn't want to let her go. They kissed as the sun slipped below the horizon…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Misguided Souls**

The first reports from the deep space probes had come back in March and were disappointing. Proxima Centauri did not have a planet that would sustain human life. General Bowers took the information in stride, but John was deeply disappointed. "Frank, what do we do if none of the systems indicate a habitable planet?" he asked the general.

"You know what Plan B is, John," General Bowers replied.

"The pilot, environmental control robot and I make the trip alone to the planet that is the best match to determine how we can adapt to suit its environment. I know the drill, Frank, but I was hoping that Plan A would succeed."

"Have you told your family about Plan B?"

"I won't tell them until it's absolutely necessary."

"What about Captain West?"

"He doesn't even know he's been chosen as our pilot yet."

"I suggest you tell him soon. We've decided to officially announce the choice on June second."

"Are you going to announce information about the probe results at the same time?"

"Yes. And you know the reporters are going to ask their questions. You need to tell your family about Plan B, John. It's time."

* * *

The family continued to undergo interviews with Dr. Smith as spring bloomed. Rumors of sabotage persisted, and he was given the responsibility of maintaining a regular check on the mental health of the pilots and Robinsons. By giving Colonel Smith brief, expected answers, Don was able to minimize any contact with the Colonel, but the Robinson children were not as fortunate. Judy, especially, was intensely monitored by Colonel Smith, who was ready to declare Judy unfit for space travel, but a written report from Dr. Shapiro, as well as John's insistence that she remain with her family, kept her in the training program.

In addition to evaluating the stability of the future travelers, Dr. Smith had also become involved in the programming of the environmental control robot a few months before and so was in the area where the Jupiter was being built more days than not. He ran into Will a few days before the Memorial Day weekend. "William, what brings you to this part of the facility?" he asked.

Will greeted him. "Hi, Colonel Smith."

"Well?"

"Don and I just came to take a look at the chariot. It is so cool! They won't let me drive it yet, but Don promised me that he would bring me on one of his training runs."

"We'll see what General Bowers has to say about that!"

"Don't you think he'll let me?"

"Captain West has gone beyond his authority to promise that to you, young man. His arrogance knows no bounds."

"Then I'll ask General Bowers on Monday."

"Monday?"

"General Bowers is having us and the pilots over his house for a barbecue."

"So you'll be all together, eh?"

"Yup!"

"Well, enjoy your weekend, William!"

* * *

**T Minus 4 Months and 20 Days…**

"Set-up!" John called as he tapped the volleyball to the front line and Tom spiked it over the volleyball net. "Point!"

John, Maureen, Tom and Penny were on one team and Don, Judy, Will and Red on the other. The competition was fierce, especially between Don and John who were the self-designated team captains. The score was 20-19 in favor of John's team. Some men would have conceded their girlfriend's father the win, but not Don.

He was up to serve and was tempted to hit the weakest spot, but he wanted a fair win. A wicked serve went towards Tom, who was just out of position and dove for a hit, but it went into the net. The score was 20-20. Tom wasn't about to let that happen again and moved to better cover more territory. Don's next serve was hit back by John to Judy to Maureen to Penny to Will who hit the ball… out. The score was now 20-21. Don's team needed only one more point to win the set. The serve came over the net. John slammed it back and Don tried to set it up for the front line, but tripped and didn't get it high enough. Penny dipped under it to keep it alive and Red slammed it right over Will's head and it hit the ground inches within bounds. Game over.

John observed with his arms crossed as the winning team high-fived each other. Don's smile was a bit too smug for his taste. General Bowers announced that dinner was served and the players made their way over to the terrace.

"Good game, Professor," Don stated as John and Maureen walked by.

"That was just one game, Captain. If we played the best two out of three, the outcome might have been different."

There was that smug smile again. "Yes, sir, it _might_ have been."

Red stopped Don by placing a hand on his shoulder and they watched the Professor walk into the house. Then he told Don, "You like to live dangerously, don't you?"

"Danger is…" Don started.

"… my middle name," Tom and Red finished for him together.

Judy stayed back and grinned at the camaraderie of the trio. Captain Jackson had bowed out of the program after his mother had become seriously ill, and it was now down to the three 'caballeros.' She wondered how much they would miss each other once the training was done and the mission underway.

Don turned to walk her to the table and smiled. It was good to see her happy again. Since their time in California their relationship had righted itself. They were 'simpatico' once more.

Before eating, General Bowers took a moment to remember those soldiers who had died in the service of their country. Judy grasped Don's hand tightly as she knew he was thinking about Lynn for she was too. After the brief prayer, Don squeezed Judy's hand in gratitude. He almost mouthed the words, "I love you," but a plate was held before him by Maureen and he had to release Judy's hand to grab it.

A cherry pie sat on the table, which was Maureen's contribution to the meal. Judy brought out brownies she had made and General Bowers passed a bottle of beer to each of the three pilots.

"Sir, aren't we technically still on duty?" Tom asked.

"Technically… Major Bryce." Soda was passed to the younger members of the group and then General Bowers cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, Professor Robinson has an announcement that will be made to the general public in a few days. We have decided which one of you will be the pilot of the Jupiter 2."

John looked at his wife and commented, "Are we ready?"

She nodded.

John proceeded. "We have been privileged to have trained with the best that the USSC has to offer. It has been a difficult competition for all of you." He looked at Don. "…perhaps a bit more difficult for some. My own choice would have surprised me at this time last year, but I believe I have chosen the best man for the job. Captain West, congratulations. You will be the pilot for the Jupiter 2."

Don was motionless as Judy, then Penny and then Will hugged him.

John shook hands with both Tom and Red, as did General Bowers. Maureen waited until her children let Don go and took his hand in both of his. "My sister and brother-in-law wanted me to pass on their congratulations also. They think very highly of you."

Don found his voice and thanked her and then turned to the professor. "I will do my best to justify your decision, Professor Robinson."

John shook his hand. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Colonel Zachary Smith had expensive taste. His parents had died when he was quite young and his inheritance had been squandered by his cousin, Jeremiah, leaving him with little choice than to find alternative ways to add to his meager income. Of course he could have modified his life style, but he never seriously considered that option.

He had been 'employed' by Aeolus Umbra, which was an organization determined to destroy the colonization mission, years before he was transferred to the USSC. He was paid well when he reported that the entire Robinson family and the pilots would be under one roof at none other than the home of the military head of the Jupiter project on Memorial Day. _'How fitting,'_ Zachary Smith thought, _'that the famous Robinson family would meet their demise on Memorial Day, always to be remembered as misguided souls who had given their lives because of their commitment to the betterment of mankind.' _

A 'commando' team made its way into the Woodlands, the forested community of General Bower's lake front home. The security was tight, but there was easy access for anyone approaching from the lake. Splitting up into two groups of four 'soldiers', the commandos scattered to their assignments. Team A was to disable the security detail and capture the house. Team B was to hustle anyone in the back yard into the home, which would be burned to the ground once all of the targets were inside.

* * *

Maureen was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Bowers clean up and prepare the coffee and tea that was to accompany dessert. "Maureen, I'm surprised that you don't seem to be… enthusiastic… about John's choice. The children adore him and he and Judy make a lovely couple. What's your concern?" Mrs. Bowers asked.

"Well, that's just it, Susan. He and Judy do make a lovely couple here at home, but what will happen once we're in space?"

"Why should things be any different for them up there?"

"Don is so much more… 'worldly' than Judy. She's been somewhat sheltered. Once they are out there with nothing and no one else around to compete for their affections, will they still be a happy couple?"

"I'd think that would be an advantage."

"I hoped that Judy would find what John and I have with someone. I'm not sure she has."

"Maureen, I've wanted the same thing for my children, and two of them have divorced. There are some things that we just have to let happen and hope for the best."

"I suppose you're right, but I still can't quite give my approval for their relationship. I wish I could. If only he didn't have that reputation…"

* * *

Dessert was finished and the conversation had never gotten around to discussing back-up plan B for the Jupiter flight. Now that Don had been named as pilot, the conversation kept drifting back to his and Judy's future plans. They both noticed that Maureen and John were still cool to the discussion. Anxious to take a breath away from the conversation, Judy and Penny volunteered to clean up the table and also pressed Will into service as they carried dirty cups and plates into the house. They never came back out.

"I wonder what they could be getting into," Maureen stated.

Susan stood. "I'll go in and see, Maureen, you relax."

Before she could take a step, five well armed soldiers in camouflage outfits emerged from the surrounding woods. Susan sat and the pilots stood, ready to take action. Before they could act, the children were dragged out of the house by commandos, each with a gun pointed at their heads. Maureen looked at her husband in fear, "John!" He was as frightened as she was.

Don gauged the expressions of the siblings and saw a mixture of fear and anger, but no panic. That was good because he could count on them to follow orders when the time came to act against the infiltrators. He, Tom and Red exchanged glances, but remained motionless. They had been training together long enough that they could communicate with a gesture and were confident that they would be able to thwart their captures when the time was right.

General Bowers raised his hands and stood. "Let the children go." The lead commando strode over to the general and hit his face with the butt of his rifle. The general fell to the ground and was helped back into his chair by his wife.

"I give the orders here," the commando hissed. "No one else will move a muscle or pretty faces will be blown away." Don's jaw twitched and he clenched his fists to hold himself back from tackling the man. The head commando nodded to his cohorts and they flipped out handcuffs as they surrounded the pilots. "I trust I have your cooperation. Hands behind your backs, gentlemen." Handcuffs were snapped onto their wrists and guns nudged into their backs as they were pushed towards the house. Judy's eyes widened in fear as Don walked by her and he tried to reassure her with a nod.

Professor Robinson raised his hands and asked, "May I have permission to speak?"

"Permission granted," the man answered.

"Can you please explain your demands?"

"I have no demands."

"Then why are you holding guns on my children?"

"Only because they _are_ your children, Professor Robinson. They have the misfortune of being the first family in space. We cannot let that happen. Aeolus Umbra is devoted to destroying the colonization mission so that money will be spent where it is most needed. Sending families into space is a foolhardy expedition that will result in global warfare. We are only trying to preserve our planet and the peace."

"Frightening innocent children is not a move of peace!"

"Sometimes blood must be spilled for the betterment of all."

One shot rang out from the house… Judy helplessly stared at her father, her face in shock. Moments later two more shots were heard in quick succession and she screamed Don's name and slumped to the ground. John sank to his knees. "Please, I am begging you. Let my children go. Hold me as a prisoner, but allow them to leave unharmed."

"No one will be held as a prisoner, Professor. Holding hostages is not our goal."

"I will give my life for my children!"

"And so you shall."

* * *

The pilots had been pushed into the house and shoved to the floor on their stomachs. Red shouted, "Soccer feet!" and the three of them kicked at their captures shins and entangled their legs with theirs, then flipped over and pulled the enemy down hard. The three pilots had been better trained than the commandos and, even without their arms, they had them disarmed and unconscious within minutes. Tom managed to pick up a gun and the three friends stood back to back. "Crouch down on the floor and hold your hands apart, Red. Don, you crouch down and feel for the barrel. Be sure it's aiming at the metal. I'll pull the trigger when you give the word," Tom ordered.

"Got it. Shoot!" Don exclaimed. Red was free. He took the rifle from Tom and quickly shot his handcuffs apart and then did the same to Don's. The men confiscated the weapons and locked the intruders in the basement. They each grabbed a rifle and Red ran out front to check on the status of the men on the security detail. Tom and Don went to a back window to plan their next move.

"Judy!" Don whispered and Tom held his arm to hold him back. She lay on the ground and the commando roughly grabbed her and pulled her to standing, shaking her awake. The other commandos let Will and Penny free and they ran into their parents arms while a gun was once again pointed to Judy's face.

Red rejoined Tom and Don. "Every one of the security detail is dead. Their throats were slit and they were dragged into the garage. They're not planning on anyone getting out of here alive," he said. "They've got five gallons of gasoline waiting to be poured out here."

"Any ideas?" Don asked.

"Not with a gun pointed at Judy," Tom replied.

"I found a working transponder on one of our men. I reported back to base and called for back-up," Red reported.

"Good. They're probably going to move the family the house, so all we have to do is slow them down and wait for the air force to get here," Tom suggested.

"Uh-uh. That'll scare them into a hostage situation. I think we need to act before back-up gets here," Don stated.

"We have a hostage situation right now!" Tom hissed.

"No, we don't. As far as they know, this is still a 'search and destroy' mission. They don't want to hold hostages. They want to get in and get out before they're found out."

"So, you want to _attack_?" Tom asked.

"No, that'll just get Judy killed."

"They're on the move," Red observed.

The head commando barked out orders. The 'soldier' holding Judy pulled her along towards the back door of the house. A commando trained a gun on General Bowers and his wife, while another took Maureen and Penny and the last man covered John and Will. The head commando brought up the rear as they walked across the lawn.

"All right. I'll take Judy's man. Red, you take the General's and Tom, you take Maureen's. I think John will turn on his man once he sees what's going on," Don ordered.

"What about the head honcho?" Red asked. "He'll have them all shot by the time we take out our men."

"I bet you ten bucks Will tackles him and then we jump right in and finish the job," Don replied.

"You're on, hot shot," Red said.

"I don't like it, Don. There are too many wild cards," Tom stated.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Tom didn't respond.

"Wait a minute…" Red stated and ran out to the garage and came back with a cylinder that looked like the barrel of a D-cell flashlight. "Better idea," he stated. "A flashbang."

"All right!" Don exclaimed.

The Bowers home was an older home with a dining and living room off the kitchen. Don retreated to the dining room, and Red and Tom to the living room. Red waited for the group to enter the kitchen. The 'flashbang' was a hand held grenade type of weapon that emits a loud sound and blinding light meant to disorient a crowd. That would give the pilots five seconds to disable their targets before the effect wore off. Given the odds, they were still in a difficult situation, but it would give them a brief advantage.

The head commando did not follow the group into the house, but Red could not wait any longer. He launched the device into the kitchen and everyone in the room crouched and covered their ears after it 'exploded'. The three pilots ran into the room, and immediately grabbed the rifles that had been trained on the women. Tom jumped over Penny and tussled with the fourth commando, and John grabbed the weapon as Tom overpowered him.

"Don!" Judy screamed and she jumped up to hug him, but he handed her a gun instead and said, "Don't be afraid to use it."

General Bowers shouted, "Where's their leader?" as he trained the rifle on the enemy.

"Outside!" Will shouted and was out the back door before John could grab him.

"Get everybody out the front door!" Don shouted as he and John rushed out the back door after Will.

As predicted, Will ran out the door and tackled the commando by diving straight for his knees. Don saw the commando's hand curled around a grenade and he knew that this one was not designed to simply stun its target… and the pin was pulled.

Don had his gun trained on the leader and shouted to John, "Get Will out of here!"

John grabbed Will around the waist and pulled him to safety.

The leader and Don stared each other down. "Where's the pin?" Don demanded.

"It is our day to die… together…" the man said before he released his hold on the button.

Don jumped as far away as he could and the device exploded.

* * *

Back-up arrived and the soldiers jumped out of the vehicles and surrounded the house. General Bowers hustled the women out the front door while Tom and Red secured the enemy inside. Soldiers were filtering to the back of the house when the ground shook and the women hit the deck. Judy, Maureen and Penny looked at each other in alarm and Judy scrambled up to run to the back of the house, but was stopped by a soldier. "Let me go!" she cried.

At that moment, John appeared at the side of the house with Will, who ran to his mother.

"Dad!" Penny shouted and threw her arms around him.

Judy went to him and her eyes begged him for information. "Don?"

"I don't know, Judy," he replied.

She tore away from him and made a dash for the back of the house, but, again, was stopped by a soldier, who held her back. John and General Bowers were steps behind her. The general motioned for the soldier to let her go and Judy ran to the edge of the yard. A shallow six foot wide crater surrounded a body and Don lay just beyond its circumference, a medic kneeling beside him.

His eyes didn't want to open. He felt a pressure on his neck and then the pressure migrated to every part of his body. He wondered if he was dreaming, but the hands were far from gentle. He forced his lids up and focused on… nothing but a blur. His eyesight gradually sharpened and a mouth was in his face, moving, but Don's ears weren't cooperating. Beyond the moving mouth, a face came into view. He smiled. He knew those gorgeous blue eyes. Judy reached a hand out to Don's face. Don caught it and held it tight. She helped him sit up and then held his face in both her hands. She mouthed his name and he shook his head. He couldn't hear a thing.

"Probably temporary deafness caused by the explosion. I also want him evaluated for a concussion."

"I'm okay…" Don said and he tried to stand up, but a wave of dizziness pushed him back down.

"I don't think so, Captain," the medic responded. Don tried to wave him off, and the medic turned to Judy and stated, "Stubborn fellow, isn't he?"

Judy shook her head… "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

"Classic car magazine, box of chocolates, GameBoy…" Judy turned to her siblings and said, "I think we're ready."

They approached Don's room and Will ran ahead of the rest of them. "Hey, Don! We brought some stuff for you!"

Don looked up when Will touched his leg and dropped the GameBoy in his lap. He smiled and said, "Thanks."

Will turned to the door when Penny and Judy walked in and Don followed his movements and grinned when the girls approached him. Penny gave him a hug and placed the chocolates on his bedside table and Judy kissed him on the cheek as she handed him the magazine. Judy turned his head towards her lips and carefully said, "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, "Tired. They kept waking me up last night."

She tapped her head and asked "Headache?"

"No, but you probably guessed that I still can't hear a thing."

She pursed her lips in sympathy. A movement at the door caused them all to turn and in walked Red and Tom. Red held a ten dollar bill out to Don and said, "Here…"

Don grinned and snatched the bill from Red's hand. "Told you so!"

Judy asked, "What's that all about?"

Don had no idea that she had spoken and so didn't reply. Tom and Red exchanged worried glances. "Still can't hear?" Tom asked.

"No," Judy replied. "But the doctor said that it should only last two or three days."

"What are you talking about?" Don asked.

Judy pointed to her ear. Don let out a frustrated sigh and frowned. "If my hearing doesn't come back soon, I'm going to be cut from the mission."

She took his hand and said, "That won't happen." Don wasn't looking at her when she said it, so she turned his face towards hers and said again, "That won't happen."

He kissed her palm. He almost believed her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**No Doubts**

June 2, 1997… A week had passed since the attack at General Bowers' home, and the entire mission timetable had been moved up as much as possible. The mass media gathered in full force for the upcoming press conference in which General Bowers was to announce the name of the pilot of the Jupiter 2. The three pilots were asked to attend and they, along with Professor Robinson, sat at a long table with microphones in front of them. The rest of the family watched the televised event from a nearby room.

Don's hearing had come back and he was declared to be fit for duty, but no one had told him if he was still the chosen one or not. He didn't pester Judy or Professor Robinson for answers because he felt certain that he would have been told if the decision had been changed. He hoped he was right.

General Bowers cleared his throat and raised his hands for quiet. "Ladies and gentlemen… We have two announcements to make today before we open the floor for questions. Initial reports from the Deep Thrust project were received from Proxima Centauri. No planet in that system is deemed habitable at this time."

Questions were immediately thrown at the general, but he raised his hands again for silence. "The three pilots you see sitting before you have all earned promotions that will become official in a ceremony later this month."

The three pilots glanced at each other and smiled. None of them had known about this.

General Bowers continued, "Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Bryce, Major James 'Red' Miles and Major Donald West have all met and exceeded the expectations of both Professor Robinson and myself. Unfortunately, only one could be chosen to pilot the Jupiter 2. The remaining two pilots will continue to train for the mission as they are the back-ups should anything happen to the chosen pilot. The airman who will pilot the Jupiter 2 is…"

Don stared at the table in front of him and prayed that his poker face remained in place.

"Major Donald West."

He hoped that his ears weren't playing tricks on him. When the questions started coming fast and furious, he knew that he had heard correctly and relief crossed his face. Questions about his relationship with Judy were the first ones thrown and General Bowers again raised his hands to take charge.

"May I remind you that questions of a personal nature will not be honored at this press conference." He pointed to a reporter…

"General, is it true that the Aeolus Umbra organization launched a terrorist attack at your home on Memorial Day?"

"It is true that an attack by that organization was thwarted at my home on Memorial Day. As you can see, it has had no effect on the progress of the mission, and no one in the family or in this group was seriously injured. Security continues as it has." He pointed to another reporter…

"Major West, the competition among you three pilots was fierce and there are rumors of 'bad blood' between you and Lieutenant Colonel Bryce going back to your academy days. Can you comment on that?"

"There is 'blood' between us. I consider both men to be my 'blood brothers.' I am as close to them as I am to my five siblings," Don answered.

Tom added, "The 'bad blood' you refer to was resolved years ago."

"I_ love_ these guys," Red quipped.

General Bowers pointed to another reporter…

"Speaking of love… Major West…."

General Bowers interrupted, "No questions of a personal nature!"

Don shook his head and said. "Excuse me, General, but we might as well satisfy their curiosity, that is, if Professor Robinson doesn't mind."

John thought a minute, and then shrugged, hoping he wasn't making a mistake in letting Don continue.

"Miss Robinson and I date each other exclusively. We have no plans for marriage at this time. If anything changes – you'll be the first to know – in fact _you_ all will probably know it before _we_ do."

That comment drew a series of chuckles from the media.

General Bowers pointed to a reporter…

"You said that the first reports from the Deep Thrust project have not found a habitable planet. What will happen if all of the reports indicate that there are no planets that can sustain life?"

General Bowers responded, "I doubt that will happen."

"But suppose it does? Are you saying that there is no back-up plan and that the trillions of dollars spent on the Jupiter program will be wasted?"

"There is a Plan B."

"And?"

General Bowers leaned towards Professor Robinson and covered his mike and John did the same. "John," he whispered, "I know that you haven't had a chance to tell your family about the alternative plan. Do you want me to end the press conference?"

John shook his head. "No, I'll take this question. Maureen will be furious, but at least she'll have heard it from me." John removed his hand from the microphone. "If no clearly habitable planet is found, the one that is closest to the characteristics of earth will be targeted. Only my pilot and I will travel to that planet with the environmental control robot and undertake an in depth study of what can be technologically done in order for humans to survive there."

Don stared at the professor. He had no idea.

Questions were thrown in all directions. General Bowers wished he had a gavel. He raised his hands for silence and waited until the room calmed down. He pointed to another reporter…

"Professor Robinson. Does your family know of this plan?"

"They do now," he replied.

'_So, I'm not the only one surprised,'_ Don thought.

General Bowers pointed to another reporter…

"Major West, will you still be the pilot if Miss Robinson is not on that flight?"

"I am the pilot of the Jupiter 2 regardless of who is on the ship. I made a commitment to this program and I will see it through," he replied. _'Unless Judy kills me beforehand.'_

* * *

As the family watched the conference, the children were fidgety and Judy was distracted. She held her breath until the official announcement was made and blushed whenever the reporters mentioned her love life. When John reported the components of Plan B, she and her mother were speechless. Neither had any idea that their men might travel without them.

"Mom? Does this mean that we might not get to go on the mission?" Penny asked.

"Well, I… I suppose it does, Penny," she answered.

"They can't _do_ that!" Will exclaimed.

"I'm sure it won't come to that, Will," Maureen stated.

Judy wasn't so sure. "Mother, if they have to go without us, we won't see them for more than ten years!"

"I realize that, Judy, but there is no use in worrying about that now. As of this moment, we will all be on that mission together."

* * *

"General, the lift-off date is slated for December. Has that date been changed?" a reporter asked.

"As you know, many factors could effect the lift-off date for the mission. To borrow Major West's words, if anything changes – you'll be the first to know. This press conference is at an end."

The men stood while questions were still thrown at them, and exited the room. Don wanted to confront John, but left it to Maureen. She would do a much better job of it than he could.

John was practically attacked by his children when he entered the room with comments of "How could you _do_ that to us?" – "_Tenyears_?" – "You wouldn't _really_ go without us, would you?

His eyes, however, stayed on Maureen who had not approached him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. It was not his habit to keep things from her, but he had not been able to find the courage to divulge the possibility that he would be separated from her for such a long time.

"Maureen…" John stated.

"We'll talk later, John. Let's take care of the children right now," she replied.

General Bowers tried his best to reassure the group. "The chances of not finding a habitable planet are small. One of the probes _will_ find something."

Judy approached Don with her arms folded. "So, you will remain the pilot if 'Miss Robinson' is on board or not?"

Don had no response for her.

"General Bowers," Maureen stated, "are the parameters of Plan B set in stone?"

"Yes, Maureen, it would be too expensive, not to mention too dangerous, to send the entire family."

"I see."

* * *

Maureen _was_ furious with John. After they arrived home with the children, she left the house to walk and, hopefully, calm down. John followed her.

"John Robinson, how could you!"

"I'm sorry, Maureen. I had planned on telling you about the alternative plans this week, but after what happened on Memorial Day…"

She continued to take short, clipped steps down the path. "How long have you known about this?"

John was almost ashamed to reply. "Since the beginning."

Maureen stopped short and John had to turn back. "_Since the beginning!_" she shouted, "And in all these years you never thought to _mention_ that there was a possibility that we could be separated for over ten years?"

"I… I couldn't tell you, Maureen. I was hoping that it wouldn't be necessary, and it's only a possibility. As Frank said, one of those planets _must_ be habitable!"

"I hope for your sake, it's true. If not, your children will be adults before you see them again, and as for Judy, well, I'd hate to be in Major West's shoes right now."

* * *

"Over ten years, Don... If you and Dad go without us, I'll be in my thirties before I see you again," Judy fumed as she paced back and forth outside headquarters.

Don tried to calm her. "Look, Judy, I was as surprised as you were about the alternative plan."

"And you just _had_ to publicly commit to being the pilot for Plan B, didn't you."

"It's…" He sighed. "It's the right thing to do."

"And what would be 'the right thing to do' for _us_?"

He wanted to tell her that it would break his heart to be separated from her. Instead he said, "I wouldn't expect you to wait for me, Judy."

"So that's how it is… the mission is more important to you than I am."

"That's not what I said!"

"That might not have been your exact words, but your intentions were loud and clear." She stomped back into the building.

Don wanted to scream in frustration. He located his car and zoomed off the base. If he ever needed a drink, it was now.

* * *

The Flyboy was a local bar that catered to the airmen from the base, and Aggie, the bartender, knew the names of every pilot who walked through its doors. Since it was a Monday night, the place was fairly empty when Don sat on a stool.

"Captain West!" Aggie greeted, "Or should I say, Major… What'll you have?"

"Whatever's on draft."

"You got it." She pulled the lever and filled the mug. "I saw the press conference. Congratulations."

"Thanks." He nodded and sipped.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Women are the problem, Aggie. Present company excepted."

Aggie had been working the bar for a long time and was mother, sister, confessor to many of the airmen. She'd always liked Don, and wondered why a good looking, bright young man with unlimited potential would decide to throw his life away on what she considered to be a ridiculous mission.

Two more airmen entered the bar and headed towards Don. "Your cohorts are here," Aggie stated. Red and Tom sat on either side of Don and each pointed to Don's mug. "Comin' up."

"I take it Judy wasn't happy with your announcement," Tom said.

"To put it mildly," Don replied.

Red put his mug down. "You know, Don, you might want to think about this a little bit more."

"It's too late, Red. I'm committed to going with either plan."

"You know either one of us would volunteer to go in your place," Tom said.

"I know. I didn't even stop to think about how this affects you both. If I give up my spot, one of you gets it."

"You know if things go as planned, I wouldn't dream of talking you out of it. You belong with that family, Don. Red and I knew it a long time ago," Tom stated.

"But think long and hard about Plan B," Red suggested. "You haven't come right out and said it, but it's obvious that you're in love with Judy."

Don blushed. Red was right, but he had never said the word aloud. It scared him.

"Don't play around with love, Don."

"I'm not playing around, Red. I haven't told her I love her. In fact I told her not to wait for me if things don't go the way we want them to," Don stated.

Red shook his head and stared into his mug. If only Don knew what he had. "Don, my… my wife was the love of my life. It still hurts everyday to be without her… If the USSC has to go with Plan B, think about how much it'll hurt you both to be separated."

Aggie had been listening to the discussion and ventured her opinion. "If she's as hung up on you as you are on her, Major, you'd be a fool to give her up. That kind of love doesn't come along everyday…"

* * *

Judy was driven home by security and found her father sitting on the porch step, waiting for her. She was as angry at him as she was at Don. He stood as she came up the walk.

"Judy."

"Dad."

"Go ahead. Let me have it. Your mother already has."

"How could you not tell us! If I had known about Plan B, I might not have let myself…"

"Stay with the program?"

"That and… get so close to Don."

"Judy, I know you think Don is 'the one' for you, but there _can_ be other men in your life if he's gone."

"Oh, you're just as clueless as Don is!"

John was exasperated, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want _other_ men."

"Not now, but that can change. You're still so young."

"Don't even go there anymore… Does he have to be the one to go with you if Plan B is put into effect?"

"That would be up to him, Judy."

"But you could appoint a different pilot, couldn't you?"

"I could."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"He already chose the mission over you, Judy. I think that says a lot about how he feels."

His words echoed her own fears. She stared at her father for one more moment and then entered the house to search for her mother. "Mother?" she called. "Where are you?" She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table in the dark, drinking a cup of tea. "What are you doing in the dark?"

"Trying to soothe my mind."

"Mother, what are we going to do?"

"Judy, you know that I have supported your father in everything he's done. I still love him. There's nothing else I can do."

"How will you be able to live without him for so long?"

"We do what we have to do, Judy. You, on the other hand, do have a choice."

"I've already had this conversation with Dad. I don't want to give him up, Mom."

"But he won't give up the mission to stay with you. Think about that, Judy. Do you want to devote your life to someone who puts his ambition above you?"

"_You _did."

That wasn't totally true, but she wasn't about to argue, for at this particular moment, she felt that Judy was right.

* * *

After he finished his one beer and listened to more than enough advice from his friends, Don got in his car and drove. He headed east out of Houston on Route 10 without a destination in mind. He needed anonymity, speed and an endless road. It had all seemed so clear and simple when he committed to the Jupiter program back at his graduation party. And then he met _her_.

She was just a kid then, but she settled into his heart and he knew that she would never leave. She was right. He had chosen the mission over her when he announced that he would stay with the program regardless of the outcome of the reports from the probes. He was well trained. It had been a mindless, military response. It tortured him to think that she could end up with someone else. He believed that they were meant to be together. What had his mother said? Things had a way of working themselves out?

'_Welcome to Louisiana.' _Don shook himself out of his reverie as he read the sign. He had been driving for two hours. It was time to turn around and go home.

* * *

The Datsun pulled up in front of the Robinson home at four thirty-seven a.m. Don drew up the hand break and was approached by one of the security detail before he even left his car. "Captain West, what are you doing here at this time in the morning?"

"I wish I knew Sergeant," he replied. "If it's okay with you, I'm going to sit on the porch until the family wakes up."

"Be my guest, Captain, uh, Major."

Don settled into an Adirondack chair next to the door and was asleep before the sun was up.

* * *

John and Maureen had made their peace after several hours of talking together, and Judy wasn't surprised that they were still asleep when she awoke. In fact, even Will and Penny were still in bed. She had slept little that night as she revisited every step of her relationship with Don. It was true that he was her first love, but, in her heart, she somehow knew that he would also be the last.

Although she was rarely out of bed before eight a.m., she was up by six and sauntered downstairs to make coffee. That done, she stepped out the front door to pick up the morning paper and was stunned to find the Datsun parked out front and Don asleep in the hard wooden chair. She smiled. He looked like an innocent little boy. The top buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie was loosened half way down his chest. He had folded his jacket into a pillow and placed it behind his head. She wanted to curl up into his lap and throw her arms around his neck. He opened his eyes and saw her crouched down, gazing at him.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey."

His bones felt like an over starched shirt as he sat up and stretched.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

He checked his watch. "About two hours. I drove all night… thinking. What are you doing up so early?"

She chuckled. "Thinking… Coffee's ready."

"You're going to let me in?"

"I already have… a long time ago." She stood, took his hand and led him into the house.

* * *

The smell of coffee wafted into their bedroom and John awoke with Maureen holding onto him tightly. "Morning," he said.

"Yes it is," Maureen replied. "Is it a good one?"

"That depends on you."

"Then it is," she answered. She kissed him deeply.

"Someone is up." John arose and walked to the window. He spotted Don's car and turned to Maureen. "Our pilot is here. Do we join them?"

"Let's give them some time."

* * *

They sat across from each other, an uneasy silence between them. "So, what were you thinking about?" Judy asked.

He half grinned. "I think I relived every moment between us."

She shrugged and smiled, "Me too."

"And?"

"And we've had our moments… good and bad."

"Mostly good?"

She nodded. "Mostly good."

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Judy, I… I don't want to be without you."

"So, why did you announce that you'd stay with the program no matter what?"

"Impulsive, military response, but… to be honest with you, I also wanted to impress your father."

"My father?" She sighed. "Don, he chose you as the pilot. You don't need to impress him anymore."

He shook his head. "Maybe not as a pilot, but as a suitor for his daughter… I have a long way to go… especially with your mother."

"I know. I talked with Aunt Colleen about it. Neither one of us understands it."

"Come here." He led her to his lap. "Judy, if we have to go to Plan B, I'm going to give up my seat to Tom or Red."

"Is it what you want?"

"_You're_ what I want…"

She leaned down and kissed him. He had no doubts that he had made the right decision.

* * *

**T Minus 3 Months and 18 Days…**

The promotion ceremony turned into an all-night affair. With all three pilots receiving their new insignias, John and Maureen had no excuse for skipping the event. General Bowers did the honors and the party was held right at the training center. The exterior of the Jupiter 2 was complete, as was the chariot, and they were on display for all to see.

In essence, the party became a West family reunion. They hadn't been all together under the same roof since Don graduated from the academy, and their sheer numbers and friendly nature filled the building with life. Colonel Mark West had served under General Bowers before his retirement and the two spent much of their time reminiscing about the Gulf War. Penny and Will were in heaven running around the training site with Don's nieces and nephews, since they had few opportunities to interact with their peers.

Judy enjoyed every moment and was only embarrassed a handful of times. The worst was when they were looking at blue prints of the interior of the Jupiter. Don impressed his siblings with the technical information about the flight console. Judy was describing the lower deck to them. "The galley has a conveyor belt that brings our food right out to the table. We'll each have our own stateroom with bookshelves and a pull-down desk."

Don's brother, Chuck, teased him. "Hey, Donny-boy, have you checked to see if those stateroom walls are removable? That could come in handy on those cold nights out in space."

Judy blushed beet red, as she could feel her parents' disapproval boring into her back. His comment effectively dispersed the crowd.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Chucky," Don replied.

"Gutter? We're talking human nature here little brother."

Judy excused herself, saying that she wanted to check on the children. She rushed out of the room and found Penny playing with June's oldest son, Robert, inside the chariot. Robert was 'all West' as he took after June's side of the family with his dark hair and twinkling eyes. He was sitting at the controls with Penny in the seat beside him. She was describing an imaginary terrain in front of them, while Robert, making incredibly realistic noises with his mouth, pretended to drive the vehicle.

Don left the group to go after Judy and found her laughing at Penny and Robert's antics. He was relieved that she no longer seemed embarrassed. "I have to apologize for my brother, Judy. He can be a real pain in the…"

"It's okay, Don. I was blushing because I was thinking the same thing myself!" she replied.

John sought out General Bowers and Don's father while Maureen went in search of the other women. She found Mrs. Bowers frantically trying to keep the youngest children away from some of the delicate equipment on display. Maureen joined her by trying to distract them with food, but the sheer number of youngsters overwhelmed her.

"Our brood can take care of themselves, Mrs. Robinson," June explained. "They know better than to touch any of the equipment. They wouldn't want to get Uncle Donny mad, and don't worry about serving them."

"Oh, my, yes," Mrs. West laughed. "We'll be lucky if we can find them all by the end of the night."

"I guess I'm just not used to so much turmoil," Maureen explained.

"My goodness, I would think that your life has been nothing _but_ turmoil since you were chosen for this mission."

"Actually our life has been quite controlled, well, other than the occasional attack… or dealing with the press… or…" and she laughed. "I suppose you're right, Mrs. West."

"Please, call me Jan. The media has made this into somewhat of a circus, hasn't it. I know Don has been frustrated with so much attention being placed on his relationship with Judy, especially by the continued reports that he used Judy to get that spot."

Maureen couldn't hold herself back from commenting, "Well, he _has_ chosen to continue with the mission even if Judy won't be on it."

"Hasn't he told you?" June asked.

"Told me what?"

Susan Bowers interrupted, "I think it's time to round up the children. Security will be sweeping the building tonight since so many people were here today. I'm glad you all got the opportunity to see the ship."

Maureen wondered what Susan knew. She approached John and asked him if he had heard any rumors about Don and Plan B. In fact, Don's father had just discussed the very same issue with him.

"Yes, Maureen, I have. Seems that we're among the last to know."

"The last to know what?"

"That Major West will drop out of the program if Plan B is put into effect. General Bowers didn't want that information leaked. He thought it would just stir up the media again."

"Oh, John, they _are_ serious!"

"We've known that, Maureen. I think it might be time that we accepted it."

"I just am not ready, John. She's just so innocent."

"I know, and we'll keep her that way as long as we can."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Almost Paradise**

**T Minus 2 months and 27 Days…**

The summer was rushing by too fast. Probes from the Alpha Centauri system returned the information that Alpha Control had prayed for and expected. Initial reports about the third planet indicated that it could sustain human life. They now had a destination. Due to increased rumors of sabotage, the flight date was moved up from December to October 1997. The training schedule was intensified and Don was asked to forego attending his roommate's wedding, but he refused, insisting that a weekend away wouldn't delay the launch.

The wedding was taking place in the Tremont House, an elegant historic hotel in the Gulf coast town of Galveston. General Bowers assigned two military police officers as security detail for Don and Judy and insisted that they stay in connecting rooms with Judy and the female officer sharing one room, and Don and the male sharing the second bedroom. As Don and Judy motored down to the coast, they discussed how much they needed time away from the family.

"I know your parents mean well, Judy, but sometimes they're just…"

"Smothering?"

"Remember… you said that, not me. You know I thought that, once they found out that I would have dropped out of the program to stay with you, they might have softened a little bit towards me, but it hasn't gotten a whole lot better."

"Well, they did let me come with you on this trip."

"With chaperones."

"Security."

"Chaperones, Judy. It's a military wedding for God's sake. They'll be trained airmen all over the place."

She covered his hand that was resting on the stick shift knob. "Just relax and enjoy it, Don." He grinned as they merged onto state route 45, and they shifted into fifth gear together. They'd be on the Gulf coast in less than an hour. No training… no parents… no press… she was right. This might be their last chance to let loose and act like a normal, happy couple who didn't have a care in the world…

* * *

The Tremont House had been beautifully restored within the last ten years and was in the heart of The Strand, the historic Victorian district that made Judy feel as if she was stepping into another era. Sergeants Debbie Miller and Tony D'Amico, who made up the security detail, arrived before Don and Judy. They had registered under their own names to deflect any press hounds and met Don and Judy in the four story lobby. Then they whisked them up to their rooms before they could fully take in the ambiance.

"I've already swept the room, Miss Robinson, so feel free to make yourself at home," Debbie said.

"Thank you, Sergeant Miller, and please call me Judy." Judy walked around and admired the atmosphere. "This room is incredible. I love the hardwood floors and tall windows. And the lace curtains are beautiful," Judy observed.

"Those ceilings must be fourteen feet high. And the furniture looks quite old. I wonder if they're antiques?" Debbie asked.

Judy checked one of the pieces. "I think they might be. If not, they're excellent reproductions, and the brass bed fits right in."

The connecting door was open and Judy ventured into Don's room, which was as elegant as her own.

Don was in the bathroom shouting to Sergeant D'Amico, who stood by the window. "Did you check out these bathrooms? A shower massager and towel warmer. Man, that's nice."

"The tile is Italian marble too. They did a terrific job of restoring this place," Tony added.

Don emerged from the bathroom in his service uniform. "Nice rooms, huh, Judy."

"Luxuriously comfortable," she said.

Don turned to Tony and said, "Judy and I are going to meet the rest of the wedding party down at the bar before we go off to the rehearsal at the church. Why don't you and Sergeant Miller take the evening off and enjoy yourselves."

"No go, Major. We're assigned to be your bodyguards and we go where you go," Tony stated.

"Look, we'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders, Major," Debbie stated.

They took the elevator down to the lobby and Mike and Sherry were waiting for them.

"Hey! Don, about time you got here. So these two are your bodyguards?" Mike asked.

"More like chaperones, Mike. Professor Robinson insisted. Sergeants Tony D'Amico and Debbie Miller. I hope it doesn't cause a problem, but they're supposed to tag along wherever we go."

Sherry laughed, "We knew about that, Don. General Bowers checked the guest list first, and Debbie is an old friend of mine from high school. In fact, Tony was coming as her date anyway."

It was a beautiful evening and, much to the chagrin of the security detail, the wedding party chose to walk the six blocks to the church. Sherry related story after story of her summers in Galveston. When she was a little girl, she promised herself that she would get married at St. Mary's Cathedral Basilica, the oldest Catholic church in town. Its pink stucco facade hinted at its gothic roots, but its simple lines fit right in with the relaxed coastal atmosphere.

Judy was stopped in her tracks by another building that was across the street from the church… The Grand 1894 Opera House. She had read about its history and felt an irresistible urge to enter. Don knew what she was thinking. "Do you want to take a peek inside?" he asked.

"Oh, it's all right. I don't have to go in," Judy replied.

"That's a shame because," he pulled two tickets from his inner coat pocket, "I have two tickets for Sunday's matinee."

Her face broke into a brilliant smile. "Don! Oh, thank you. What are we seeing?"

"I don't even know," he said as he turned the tickets to take a closer look.

Debbie and Tony were getting nervous standing on the street corner. "Major, we need to stay with the group. Can we move along, please?" Tony urged.

"You can both consider yourselves off duty, Sergeants Miller and D'Amico," Don stated.

"I don't think so, Major," Debbie replied. "This would be a good time for Aeolis Umbra to take both of you out."

"There are two back-up pilots. I don't think they'll bother with me now," Don replied.

"But there is also the paparazzi, sir," Tony added.

Two reporters darted around the corner and waited for Don and Judy to cross the street to St Mary's. Don turned to Judy and asked, "Should we give them a show?"

"Love to," she replied. They crossed the street and stood in front of the church doors, kissed and then ducked inside.

Tony and Debbie followed and glared at them as they laughed. "Oh, I can see the headlines now!" Don said.

"Secret Galveston Wedding!" Judy said.

"But, I promised your father we'd protect you from the photographers," Debbie stated.

"Ah-ha! I knew this was your father's idea," Don exclaimed.

Judy sighed and rolled her eyes upwards.

"Someday your father and I are going to have it out, Judy."

"We're going to forget about my father this weekend, Don. Now get down to the altar. They're waiting for you."

* * *

There was another debate on how the group would travel to the Waterwall Restaurant for the rehearsal dinner, and the security detail was outvoted yet again. The restaurant was only five blocks from the church and three blocks from the hotel, so once again, they walked.

"We don't want any special treatment, Debbie," Don stated.

"It's not special treatment. Its safety," she replied.

"Let's keep the focus on Mike and Sherry," Judy said. "We'll stay with the group until we become a problem."

Tony and Debbie grudgingly agreed. This was not how a security detail was supposed to function, but, given the stubborn nature of their 'protectees,' there wasn't much more they could do.

The Waterwall was an open air restaurant. It's front door was easy to miss, but once through the bar area, the restaurant opened up into a series of terraces with the open sky overhead and a wall of cascading water to the side. The wedding party had an entire terrace for their use. The security detail scanned the perimeter constantly. If anyone wanted to pick Judy or Don off with a long range rifle, this would be the place to do it.

Several of the women went off to the ladies room, leaving the gentlemen some time to talk alone. Sherry's sister, Lisa, would be the maid of honor and had recently become engaged to Dave. He hadn't known Don and Judy before this dinner and was curious to know if everything he had read in the paper was true.

"Just tell me to shut-up if I'm being obnoxious, but what's the real deal with you and Judy?"

Don sighed.

Mike gave Dave the 'evil eye' and Dave said, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No, it's all right. Sometimes I wonder myself where we would be if we could have a normal relationship."

"Would you have asked her to marry you by now if there was no mission?" Mike asked.

"The only thing stopping me now isn't the mission. It's her parents," Don answered.

"Parents never approve of the son-in-law until well after the wedding," Dave offered.

Don laughed. "In most families, yeah… but the Robinsons are not a normal family. It's like they're a throw back to the early 1960's or something. I think they'd put a chastity belt on Judy if they could."

Dave's mouth dropped open. "Ouch! Where have they been over the last thirty years?"

"Stuck in a time warp," Don replied.

"What's Judy's attitude?" Dave asked.

"She… she's the perfect daughter, Dave. She wants so much to please her parents. It's like she's got some kind of inferiority complex. The rest of the family is brilliant, and Judy is smart, but her talent lies outside of science. So she has to meet their expectations in other ways. Once in a while she'll rebel, but, in the end, she follows the family rules."

Mike interrupted, "But, Don, come on… you're going to blast off into space in three months, be frozen for five years and then spend the rest of your lives together setting up a settlement on an alien planet. How can you _not_ commit yourselves to each other before you leave?"

"When you put it that way… All I know is that my gut tells me that, as much as I want to, marrying her before we leave would be a mistake. Her parents are obsessed with the mission being the sole focus."

"Why don't you just elope?" Dave asked.

"Oh, I've thought of that…"

"And?" Mike asked.

"And maybe I'll talk to Judy about it… someday."

"Just make sure you clue me in, roomie. You've been here for me and I want to return the favor if I can," Mike added.

* * *

The night passed without incident and the group retreated to their rooms to prepare for the day ahead. Once the women were dressed for bed, the connecting door was left open and Debbie went to bid Tony good-night. Don retreated to Judy's room to allow them some privacy. The TV was turned towards the love seat and Judy was watching an old movie from the 1930's, It Happened One Night, with Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert.

Don sat down next to her. "Fill me in on what I've missed."

"Claudette is an heiress who's running away to Florida to marry some playboy her father disapproves of and she meets Clark Gable who is the reporter after her story."

"Sounds familiar. And she and Clark Gable fall in love."

"Of course!"

Within ten minutes they were snuggled in each others' arms. They watched as the movie couple nervously shared a rural motel cabin. The gallant Clark Gable character strung a clothes line from wall to wall and threw a blanket over it, which he named the 'walls of Jericho,' to separate the twin beds. Debbie knocked on the door and cleared her throat before re-entering the room.

"Do you mind if we finish the movie?" Judy asked.

"Personally, no, but we're still technically on duty. I need to get some sleep so that Tony and I can switch watch in a few hours," Debbie replied.

"Switch watch?" Don repeated. "Oh, no, I won't be able to sleep knowing one of you will be staring at me all night."

"It's protocol, Major."

"I have a suggestion," Judy said. "You and Tony stay together tonight. Don and I will be fine in here."

"That's against our orders, Judy," Debbie responded.

Don wasn't about to lose the chance to explore the opportunity Judy had just presented to him. "Sergeant Miller, I am issuing you and Sergeant D'Amico new orders. You are both off duty for the foreseeable future."

"But, Major, we've been ordered to protect you."

"Miss Robinson does not need protection from me. Now go to your boyfriend and close the door. That's an order, Sergeant."

Debbie stood her ground.

"Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir." She saluted and left.

Judy had no idea where she was going with this, but she wasn't concerned. She felt comfortable and secure and wanted to stay in his arms all night. They both turned their attention back to the movie. In the end, Clark Gable blew the toy trumpet and the 'walls of Jericho' finally fell. It was almost two a.m., and if he wasn't feeling stiff and cramped, Don wouldn't have moved.

"I'll sleep here, Judy. You go to the bed," Don said.

She wanted to tell him to join her, but something stopped her. It was probably her mother's voice in the back of her mind. Her mother would be so disappointed in her… "Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go so I can get comfortable."

Judy tossed him an extra blanket and pillow and watched him try to fit his six foot frame into the four foot couch. _'What am I afraid of?'_ she asked herself.

"Don, this is ridiculous. You don't have to sleep on the loveseat. Come over here."

"I'll be all right," he lied.

"No you won't. I trust you."

"I'm glad _you_ do…" He turned onto his back and threw his legs over the arm of the loveseat. "Wait. I have an idea." He padded over to the bed and tucked the covers in next to her body. He lay on top of the covers and threw the extra blanket over himself. "The walls of Jericho," he stated.

They lay face to face and kissed sweetly and gently. She didn't want him to stop and attacked him a bit more voraciously. Don pulled away.

"Judy, if you keep kissing me like that these 'walls' won't stay up much longer."

"Maybe I don't want them to?"

"I don't like the word, 'maybe'. You tell me when you're sure, and then we'll talk, all right?"

She sighed and said, "Why do you have to be so chivalrous?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now go to sleep."

She lay there a few more minutes. "Don?"

"Yes, Judy."

"Does it… does it bother you that I'm so… inexperienced?"

He placed his hand on her cheek. "It doesn't matter to me. I don't care if I'll be your first or your fiftieth. It's going to happen between us. When the time and place is right, it _will_ happen… and when it does, it will be forever."

"You _will_ be my first… and my last."

He grinned. "I hope so." They kissed once more and drifted into an easy sleep.

* * *

Don awoke before Judy and propped himself up on his elbow, watching her sleep. She was innocent and child-like and… pure. He kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Don said.

"Oh, please don't call me that… especially not first thing in the morning. I must look horrible," Judy replied.

Don just laughed. "Horrible is a relative term. Do you want breakfast in bed?"

"Don't you have to be with the wedding party soon?"

"Nope. We're on our own until this afternoon. Mike is spending time with his father. I told Dave, Lisa's fiancé, that he could hang out with us while the girls do their beauty salon thing. I hope that's okay."

"No problem. Since you'll be escorting Lisa in the wedding, Dave and I might as well get to know each other."

"Okay. We'll meet him for brunch and then do some window shopping or whatever until the afternoon."

* * *

"So, Dave, have you and Lisa set a wedding date?" Judy asked.

"Not yet. We've only been engaged for a week. She wants to get married in the same church, but is thinking of having the reception in the opera house," he replied.

"That would be beautiful," Judy commented and quieted. Envy was an emotion she seldom felt and she needed time to recover.

Don took her hand and brought it to his lips. She would never have a grand wedding and he wondered how she felt about that. He tucked that thought away in his mind for later discussion.

"We still have a few hours to kill. Want to do some window shopping?" Don asked.

"How about a swim instead?" Judy asked.

The men smiled in relief. "Sounds good to me."

Before they left their table, Tony and Debbie approached them.

"Major West, what are our orders for today?" Tony asked.

"To relax and enjoy the wedding," he replied.

"Permission to do a security sweep of the church and reception hall?"

"Permission granted, but only after you and Sergeant Miller have breakfast."

"Already done, sir."

"Proceed, Sergeant D'Amico."

Tony saluted and left.

"Wow, that's impressive," Dave stated.

Don shrugged. "Comes with the territory."

* * *

Don waited for Judy to emerge from her room through the connecting door. They stood and stared at each other. Neither was able to speak until they caught their breath again.

"Wow!" they said together.

"You look amazing," Don stated as he eyed her up and down in her green halter dress that was tea length in the front and cascaded to her heels in the back.

"And I'm speechless. I've never seen you in your dress whites or with your sword."

His eyes twinkled. "Want me to bring it on the mission instead of my blues?"

"What would you need your mess dress for?"

"Oh, we might have a ceremony or two where we're going."

* * *

Sherry followed Victorian tradition and was the only one in the wedding party who did _not_ wear white. She wore a satin strapless gown with a high collared lace bolero in a pink blush color. The effect was stunning. As Mike and Sherry traded vows, Don wanted to catch Judy's eye, but his angle wasn't right and he would have had to cran his neck to find her. He hoped that she knew he was thinking about her as he pulled the rings from his pocket and presented them to the priest.

As the wedding party exited the church, the officers formed a saber arch that Mike and Sherry ducked under and then they climbed into a white, horse drawn carriage for the short ride to the reception. The rest of the wedding party was hustled into a limousine while the guests had the option of riding a hotel bus or walking in the evening air to the Tremont House. Since their respective partners would be tied up with pictures for some time, Judy and Dave chose to walk, with Debbie and Tony trailing behind looking for phantom photographers.

Dave chuckled at their seriousness. "They act like the media is the enemy, Judy."

She laughed. "Sometimes I think they are. What I would give to just live a normal life."

A photographer jumped out of a doorway and snapped a picture of them laughing together and Tony chased him away.

"Don't be surprised if that picture winds up in the paper tomorrow with the headline, 'Cheating Already' under it."

Dave winced, "Lisa won't be happy if that happens."

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to her."

He smiled, "I can do that." They walked in silence a bit longer. "Judy, do you mind if I ask why you volunteered to go this mission? I mean, don't take this wrong, but you just don't seem to have the astronaut mentality."

"I didn't really volunteer. In fact, I was determined not to go and accused my parents of ruining my life. And now, here I am, three months away from blasting off into space."

"Is Don the only reason you're going?"

"Not really. My family is weird, Dave. I've never fit in with them, and I guess this is my chance to prove that I belong."

"You'll be like those pioneer families in the Old West that had to rely on each other for everything. And you and Don can have the first human baby born on an alien world."

"Oh my, I hadn't thought that far ahead…"

* * *

Appetizers were taken away and the wedding couple was asked to open the dance floor. After the obligatory dance with their parents, the couple joined hands for their first dance as husband and wife. They had chosen the Pretenders, "I'll Stand by You." The wedding party was invited up and then the rest of the guests. Dave asked Judy to join him and twirled her next to Don and Lisa, and they graciously traded partners. As Judy sang the words softly in Don's ear, he pulled her closer to him. He wanted to ask her what song she would have wanted to dance to if it had been their wedding. He didn't get the chance because it was time for dinner and the traditional wedding toast.

Judy held up her glass of champagne and remembered the last time she had imbibed. It had been four years ago when she was at her first cast party with Eddie. She shuddered at that memory. She felt as if she had aged a hundred years since then. Don finished his speech with, "Salud!" The guest echoed his sentiment and sipped. The champagne tickled just as it had before, but this time she didn't get giddy from the bubbles.

The music was lively and the alcohol flowed and Judy had never had such a wonderful time in her life. Don enjoyed dancing, maybe not as much as Judy did, but more than most men. The night was nearing its end when Sherry and Mike approached the microphone to make a few dedications.

"This has been the most incredible night of our lives," Mike stated. He dedicated a song to his and Sherry's parents to thank them for the many years of support. Sherry announced Lisa and Dave's engagement and invited everyone back for another wedding at a date to be announced later. Mike then became subdued as they honored their next guests.

"Two people will not be here to attend that wedding, and as excited as I am for them, it saddens me that I might never see them again," Mike said.

Don stood off to the side of the crowd with Judy in front of him, his hands around her waist, holding her close. As Mike continued his soliloquy, Don whispered in Judy's ear, "I can't believe he's doing this."

"We've been roommates since we were eighteen and have shared every birthday since then," Mike said. "I won't be here on Thursday for your twenty-fourth, and by New Year's, you'll be halfway across the galaxy. I'm going to miss you, man. Major Don West and Miss Judy Robinson, will you please step up here?"

Both were blushing as they made their way to the microphone. "Knowing that you two will be together when you leave us makes it a little bit easier. Happy birthday, Don, and God speed." Hugs, handshakes, tears… and the music began. Mike pushed them onto the dance floor, but Don and Judy pulled him and Sherry out with them.

"_Love lift us up where we belong,_

_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know_

_Where the clear winds blow"_

Light bulbs were flashing around them, but they had closed their eyes and buried their faces in each others' necks and were oblivious to everything by the second verse. The end of the night was a blur. The cake was cut with Mike's saber. Sherry tossed her flowers directly to Lisa, and Don maneuvered Dave into catching the garter. There was less than twenty-four hours left in their final weekend of freedom.

* * *

Tony took the elevator to their rooms to clear them and was followed ten minutes later by Don, Judy and Debbie. Don ran the key card through the slot and as he opened it, a photographer appeared out of nowhere and took several quick shots as Don and Judy entered the room, hand-in-hand. Debbie cursed as she ran down the hall, but the photographer escaped through the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I should have been closer," Debbie said.

Judy shrugged, "In a few months they won't have us to plaster all over the tabloids anymore."

"Your father won't be happy," Tony added. "General Bowers said your father gets incensed every time your picture ends up in the paper."

"He doesn't understand why the tabloids are so interested in our love life," Judy said.

"Frankly," Don added, "neither do I."

"Major, two people going off to settle paradise on another planet… It's so romantic!" Debbie explained.

"If they only knew…" Don said. "Hours of grueling training,… not knowing how dangerous that planet might be. We might be at the bottom of the 'paradise' food chain for all we know. And _then_, having your love's parents eyeing you every minute of the day… oh, it'll be romantic all right."

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Major," Tony said. "By the way, same drill as last night?"

"Yes."

"When are we back on duty?"

"You're not. We check out at twelve and you and Debbie can head back to Houston while Judy and I take in the matinee at the Opera House Then we'll catch dinner and head home," Don explained.

"Uh, sorry, Major, but we were ordered to hang close until you returned to the base."

"Well then, relax and get some shopping in or something. We'll be fine."

"I've already contacted the Opera House. We'll be allowed in as your security detail and your tickets have been upgraded to a box," Debbie stated.

"Well, I guess we can live with that. Then you'll be our guests for dinner before we head back to Houston. How about if we open the connecting door at eleven? We'll be getting room service for breakfast."

Tony grinned. "We will too. And, Major, Debbie and I appreciate the two nights off. It's not often that we have the chance to stay together in such luxurious surroundings."

The girls retreated to their room to shower and change for bed, as did Tony and Don. Tony fiddled around with his mp3 player and Don channel hopped with the TV remote, checking the baseball scores. Debbie finally came to the door and asked, "Can we call it a night?"

"Sure," Don answered. "Have a good night and do everything I can't do."

"Major, we _are_ off duty, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, until noon tomorrow."

"Just double checking. Good night, sir." Tony saluted.

Judy was already in bed when Don entered the room. He closed and locked the connecting door behind him, but Tony knocked and shouted through the door, "Closed, but unlocked, sir." Don unlocked it and padded into the bathroom. Music started to filter through the connecting door. Don poked his head out, looked at Judy and they started laughing together.

"_Almost paradise!_

_We're knocking on heaven's door._

_Almost paradise!_

_How could we ask for more?_

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes…_

_Paradise…"_

The music faded. Judy flipped the covers back when Don came to lie next to her. "Uh, Judy?" he asked, "What about the 'walls of Jericho'?"

"I've been thinking that… this is probably the closest we'll ever get to a wedding night."

"So you're saying…"

She nodded. "Make love to me?"

He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "You want me to…"

She crooked her index finger and summoned him closer. He lay next to her and caressed her face as he stared into her clear blue eyes. He kissed her gently, sweetly on the lips, and she responded with a hunger that almost overwhelmed him. His hands roamed over her body and skimmed her skin beneath her silky camisole. He pulled back and whistled softly. "I was going to ask you if you're sure this is what you want to do, but you're so…"

"Sexy?"

"You've always been that. You're so… passionate..."

"You've waited a long time."

"And I can wait longer still. Are you absolutely _sure_?"

"I'm sure."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Don't be afraid to change your mind. Just let me know if you want me to stop at any time. I'll be fine."

She nodded and smiled, her eyes shining in anticipation.

Three words were on his lips, and he opened his mouth to speak, "Judy, I…"

The rude ringing of the phone stopped him in mid-sentence. It was almost midnight. Who would be calling… Don knew who it was without answering. Since this was Judy's room, he let her reach for the phone.

"Hello? Mom? What's wrong?"

Don sat up.

"What do you mean nothing's wrong? Then why are you calling?"

Don hung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Why would you be worried about me?"

Don stood up.

"A feeling about what?"

He walked to the bathroom.

"There is nothing wrong! I'm fine!"

He closed the door.

"The wedding was beautiful…"

Don took his time and emerged ten minutes later.

"Yes, Dad, I'll be careful. I love you too."

He leaned against the bathroom door frame with his arms crossed… waiting.

She hung up. "I'm sorry, Don."

He shook his head. "Radar. Your parents must have radar."

Don walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over Judy, tucking them in beside her. He lay next to her and covered himself with the extra blanket.

"Don…" She turned in her cocoon and placed her hand on his face. "We can start over."

"I'm sorry, Judy. It's… It's like your parents just climbed into bed with us."

"My parents will always be a problem, Don."

"God, I hope not. They have to accept me sooner or later."

"So the 'walls of Jericho' stay up?"

"Until the trumpet sounds…"

* * *

As he knelt beside the bed, he placed his chin on his hand and moved the hair off her face.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Room service," as she opened her eyes.

"Just a little longer," she mumbled.

"Can't… we have to check out in two hours."

"No, I don't want to leave…"

It was as if they had been living in a fantasy world, but it couldn't last much longer. "I know, sweetheart, I don't either, but… we have tickets for a play."

She snapped her head up. "Oh, that's right! Which one?"

"It's called, Love Letters with Robert Wagner and Stefanie Powers."

"How appropriate!"

He kissed her lightly on the lips and she pulled him closer for a more solid smooch. "Let's skip breakfast," she whispered in his ear.

"Why? Do you want your parents to call again?" he asked.

That comment did not sit well with her. She turned away from him and stammered, "Just… just go eat."

He winced. Not a good way to end the weekend. "Judy, I'm sorry."

"Go away."

"It was a stupid thing to say."

"Yes it was."

He climbed into bed behind her and spooned her, holding her close around the waist. "Forgive me?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"Oh… I can't stay mad at you... and I'm sorry too."

"What for?"

"For having such… symbiotic parents. It's like they know what I'm going to do before I do it."

"Which brings up something we need to talk about."

Judy groaned. "Coffee first."

Don slid out of bed and brought the tray over. He poured two cups of coffee and uncovered the pastry dish. He carefully settled onto the bed and grabbed a bite.

"What do you want to talk about?" Judy asked.

"The wedding. How do you feel about not being able to have a big, lavish wedding like Sherry and Mike had?"

She put her cup in the saucer. "I have to admit that I was envious at first." She chose a pastry and broke it in half. "Believe it or not, I never wanted a fairy-tale wedding. I dreamed more about _who_ I was going to marry rather than the wedding itself when I was a child."

"Do I fit your dreams?"

"Well, you're not blond and blue-eyed, and you're stubborn and impulsive…"

He held his hands up, "Okay, that's enough."

"But you're funny and courageous and protective and I love your laugh and your touch and…"

"Judy, let's elope," he blurted out.

The statement didn't register in her mind. "What?"

"Let's elope. No parents, no press, no media circus… just you and me. Then we can blast into space as husband and wife."

"Oh, Don… Do you think we could do it tonight?"

"I don't know, but… why not. Maybe we can talk Tony and Debbie into being our witnesses."

She reached across and hugged him.

"Look, you take your shower and I'll go do some research. We need a state without a waiting time… I'll figure it out. I love you, Judy!"

* * *

"The closest and easiest state to get married in is Alabama. We can drive to Mobile in a little under eight hours. All you need is a driver's license. There's no waiting period and no medical requirements," Tony reported to him.

"Thanks, Tony. Do you think anyone suspected you were asking for us?"

"No, I told him it was for me and Debbie. In fact, we have an appointment with a justice of the peace at twenty thirty."

"We?"

"You never know… maybe Debbie and I will make it a double wedding?"

The connecting door opened and Judy stepped through. She wore a blue top over white pants and had a white sweater draped over her shoulders.

"It was the best I could do on such short notice," she said.

"You look… radiant," Don responded.

Debbie caught Tony's eye. "We'll get the luggage down to the lobby."

"Sure," Tony said. "Oh, Major, the tickets?"

"Tickets?" Don asked.

"The tickets for the show. I'm giving them to the concierge to pass on to someone else."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Judy, we won't be able to make the play, unless, that is, you changed your mind?" Don asked.

Judy took a deep breath. "No, I haven't changed my mind. You?"

He grinned. "Not a chance."

* * *

Don fidgeted and tapped his foot while he waited for his car to be delivered. "I hate valet parking. Have I said that before?" he asked.

Judy laughed. "Probably, but you can say it again."

Finally the Datsun pulled up and the valet hopped out and ran around to open the car door for Judy, who got in. "Nice car!" the valet mentioned as Don put the luggage in the trunk and tipped him.

"Thanks," Don replied. As he slammed the trunk shut, he thought he saw a wire, or something, protrude from beneath the bumper. He bent and looked under the chassis. "Get out of the car!" he shouted. "Get her out!"

Debbie opened the passenger side door and pulled Judy out. Tony waved everyone away from the car. Don hustled over to Debbie and Judy, who were crouched down on the sidewalk, just before the car exploded.

Don's beloved red Datsun 280Z was burning and scattered in a million pieces over The Strand.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**As Long as I Have To…**

The phone calls home and interviews with the police were grueling. Dealing with the press was… maddening. General Bowers had ordered Don and Judy to provide the standard "No comment" response, but the media was relentless. If Don saw one more flashbulb in his face he swore he would shove the camera down the photographer's throat.

The only recognizable piece of wreckage salvaged from the explosion was Don's saber, which was found a block away, twisted like a gnarled tree branch. Each piece of debris found had to be tagged and its location marked on a map. The fireman who found it sought out Don. "Major West?" the fireman said, "I wanted to give you an opportunity to see this. If you like, I can 'misplace' it so that you can keep it."

Don took it and turned it in his hands. Flashbacks of twisted bodies outside the Wiltshire Hotel went through his mind. He hoped it wasn't an omen of the future. He handed it back to the fireman. "I don't want it. There's no room for mementos where we're going. Thanks for letting me see it, though."

After he left, Judy wrapped her arms around him and put her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes to erase the images of the destruction. "Judy? Can you give me some tips from what Dr. Shapiro taught you to do?"

"It hasn't worked for me today, but maybe, if we do it together, it'll help."

They did what they could to work through the effects of the bombing and were finally given clearance to head back to the base.

* * *

Debbie drove as the two couples headed towards Houston in silence. Don and Judy were in the back seat. She was in the center seatbelt leaning against him with her eyes closed and her hand placed over his heart. Don had his arm around her holding her close as he stared out the window. Both were shell shocked and exhausted. They were nearing home and Tony turned his head around to warn them. "Our ETA is twenty-two hundred. We'll be at the base in about fifteen minutes."

They traveled in silence for a few more minutes. Judy looked up at him and whispered, "Don?"

"Hm?"

"We would have been married by now."

He nodded. "But we're both alive and that's all that matters."

He took her chin and tenderly brought her lips up to meet his.

Debbie announced that the lights of the base were ahead. Tony stated, "We'll probably be debriefed as soon as we report in. Major, do you want us to leave the elopement plans out of our reports?"

"I don't know… Judy?" Don asked.

"Leave it out," she stated. "We'll have more than enough to discuss with my parents without bringing _that_ into it."

He could see her withdraw before his eyes. The passionate girlfriend was disappearing to be replaced by the 'dutiful daughter.'

"We're here," Debbie proclaimed as they pulled up to the gate house. They drove directly to the security building where the Robinsons were waiting for them. They all exited the car and Judy was immediately surrounded by her family.

Debbie and Tony saluted Don and he returned the gesture. "It was a privilege and an honor to be assigned to you and Judy this weekend, sir," Debbie stated.

Tony added, "I'm sorry we couldn't end the assignment as we had hoped."

"Me too," Don said and he shook both their hands.

Judy untangled herself from her family and gave both Tony and Debbie a hug. "Thank you both for everything."

Will approached Don, "Sorry about your car."

Don ruffled his hair and gave him half a smile. "Ah, I was going to have to get rid of it in a few months anyway," he replied.

"But you loved that car!" Penny said.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I did. I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

John nodded to Don. "Major. Now you know why we wanted you to forego the trip to Galveston."

The last thing Don needed was a lecture on why they should have stayed on the base. "Professor…"

"You both could have lost your lives!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Don had to turn away before he said anything he would regret. He didn't look to Judy for support. Now that she was back with her parents she was in full daughter mode. He stomped into the building in search of General Bowers and Tony followed him.

As Judy watched him walk away, she ached to go after him, but something held her in place. She started crying. "Dad, please don't…

"Judy, I know you have strong feelings for him, but you and he were foolish to have left the base. Aeolis Umbra will stop at nothing to terminate this mission."

"There is nothing you can say that will make me regret going with him. It was a magical weekend…"

She wanted to say more, but Debbie interrupted. "Judy, I'm sorry, but it really is time to go in and debrief. You can talk more with your family later."

Judy nodded, and two of them entered the building. Maureen turned to her husband and said, "John, you don't think…"

"I hope not, Maureen because if they did and she is…" he looked at his younger children and stopped. "We'll talk with her tonight after she comes home."

"You take the children back, John, I'll wait for her. It might be easier for her if I just talk with her myself.

"I'd like to be there."

"Mother-daughter privilege, John."

He grudgingly nodded and left with Penny and Will.

* * *

The foursome were individually debriefed by the security chief, but Don wanted to speak with General Bowers himself. He was angry, confused and depressed and needed to talk with someone who had Professor Robinson's ear, but would still support him. While Judy was finishing up her interview, he went in search of General Bowers and found him working in his office.

"At ease, Major," the general said after Don saluted him. "What's on your mind?"

"Permission to confide in you, sir, without the information being passed onto Professor Robinson." Don asked.

"I can't promise that, Major. He is as much in charge of this mission as I am."

"But as an air force officer, I report to you, not the professor."

"Point taken. Well, if it's not information that could jeopardize the mission, then permission is granted."

"Thank you, sir. I know that security didn't have any direct information regarding a possible hit on Judy and me this weekend."

"Other than the usual rumors, no. If there had been, I would have ordered you to remain on the base."

"Then I don't understand why the professor is so angry with me. Judy wanted to go as much as I did. We needed that time away, sir. We're still trying to figure out where our relationship is going."

"And have you figured anything out?"

"Yes, sir, we have… and this is what Judy doesn't want her father to know, but… we were planning on eloping tonight."

"Elope?" The general chuckled. "I can't say that I'm surprised. The only people having trouble with your relationship are her parents."

"And I don't understand that! I mean… I know fathers are protective of their daughters, but I'm not such a terrible person."

"As the father of three grown daughters, I can tell you that the first one is always the hardest, Major. Which leads me to a question that, if Judy wasn't on this mission, I would have no business asking, but… did you and Judy… consummate your relationship this weekend?"

"Despite what you might see in the tabloids, no, Sir, we didn't."

"I'm relieved to hear that. I can't tell you how complicated matters could get if you had."

"We are responsible, General. Trust me, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"Accidents happen, Major West. The flight is less than three months away. I don't need to tell you that, if that particular 'accident' happens, she is off the flight."

"I know that, Sir, and if she's off, I'm off."

* * *

Maureen paced as she waited for Judy to emerge from the security offices. She was finally released. "How did it go, Judy?" Maureen asked.

"I'm just glad it's done," Judy responded.

"How is your… 'mental outlook'?"

"Dr. Shapiro's therapy helped me get through things this time."

"Good. Let's go home."

"I wanted to wait for Don."

"I've been told that he's going to be delayed. You can talk with him tomorrow."

"But…" she said and stopped. _'We should have been married by now.'_ The thought ran through Judy's mind, but she wasn't ready to speak to her mother about that yet. "All right, but let me get a message to him."

'_Don,_

_I wanted to wait and talk with you, but my mother insisted that I go home. To be honest, I am exhausted and dying for a shower. Call me when you get home. I don't care how late it is._

_Judy'_

She handed the note to the security guard. "Please be sure Major West gets this note," she said and left the building. She and Maureen walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry you're father was angry with Don, but he didn't want either of you to go on that trip. He had a feeling something would happen," Maureen said.

"Mother, please, it's over."

"It may be over, Judy, but there is one thing that, as a mother, I need to discuss with you." Maureen took a deep breath and then continued. "Who was in your room when I called you the other night?"

"Mother, why don't you come right out and say it. You're afraid that I spent the night with Don."

"Did you?"

"If you're asking if we had sex, the answer is 'no.'"

Maureen sighed in relief. "Judy, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but, as your mother, I need to be sure you're ready to take such a step if and when you do."

"_If? _Mother, please, I'm nineteen years old. Most girls my age are onto their second or third partner by now."

"But that doesn't make it right. And that is also my point. You are not like most girls."

That was Judy's complaint. She wanted to be like 'most girls' and had always felt out of step. When she was with Don and his friends, she felt accepted. He made her feel 'special' and 'normal' at the same time.

They walked in silence a few more paces and Judy asked, "Mother, how old were you when you had your first experience?"

Maureen thought back to her own teenage years. "My one and only partner has been your father, and I am proud of that."

"So you saved yourself for your wedding night?"

Maureen cleared her throat. She was embarrassed to admit this, but maybe it was time that the secret was out. They had reached their home and walked up to the front door. John had been waiting for them in the very same chair Don had slept in a few months earlier. John stood as they came up the walk.

"Are you alright?" he asked Judy.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine and there is no chance that I'm pregnant," she replied.

John was taken aback by her forthright statement. "Needless to say I am relieved. I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if… something like that happened before lift-off."

"Dad, we're not stupid. We would take precautions."

John shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"John, I think it's time we tell her," Maureen suggested.

He nodded. Judy looked from one parent to the other, wondering what 'secret' they had kept from her.

"As we've told you before, it was love at first sight for your father and me, Judy, and we became engaged by the end of freshman year. What we never told you is that… we hadn't planned on getting married until after graduation," Maureen said.

"What happened?" Judy asked, and then her eyes opened wide. "You became pregnant with me!"

Maureen nodded.

Judy started laughing.

"It was not funny, young lady," John admonished.

"I'm sorry," Judy replied, "I'm not laughing because it's funny. It's just hard to believe that you and mom _had_ to get married. You are both always so… perfect."

"Far from it, Judy. We both try our best and sometimes we make mistakes, but we take responsibility and live with the consequences," John replied.

"John, you make it seem as if marrying me was a 'consequence'!" Maureen stated.

"Now, Maureen, you know that the only thing that changed was that we were married earlier than we had planned. Marrying you was the best decision of my life!" John turned his attention back to Judy. "Which is why, young lady, we are so concerned about you and Major West. I don't need to tell you the consequences if you were to get pregnant."

"Not only that, Judy, so much has happened to you over the last year, I'm not sure you're ready for the emotional turmoil that a… physical relationship can lead to… Think about Major West's last, uh, relationship and what it did to you," her mother added.

That statement, unfortunately, hit a nerve. Judy did not want to relive the depression she had lapsed into at that time. Perhaps they were right. This was not a good time to pursue a physical relationship. She just hoped that Don agreed with her.

* * *

It was past midnight by the time Don left the building. Judy's note was handed to him by the guard. He read it and jammed it into his pocket. She had decided to leave rather than wait for him. He was desperate for a shower himself and couldn't blame her for wanting to go home. It was the 'mother insisted' part that bothered him.

As he walked, he admitted to himself that he was hurt and confused by Judy's refusal to tell her parents about their dashed elopement plans. He wondered if she would always bow to her parents wishes even after, or maybe he should say _if_, they married. They would be in her parents' constant presence and influence. Would there ever come a time when she would again become the passionate woman that was with him this past weekend? _'We should have been married by now,' _he thought. Don reached his quarters and decided to take a long, cold shower.

* * *

When Maureen came out of her room the next morning, she found Judy asleep on the sofa with the phone near her head. Maureen shook her awake. "Judy? Have you been here all night?" she asked.

"Mom? What time is it?"

"Six a.m. Go up to your bed. You'll be more comfortable."

"He never called…"

"You didn't really expect him to, did you? You were both exhausted."

"Yes, Mother, I did."

"Go upstairs and go back to sleep, dear. General Bowers gave you today off so that you can recover."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I'll go out and get the paper."

"Well, all right. I'll make coffee."

Judy opened the door and jumped back in surprise as the newspaper was handed to her. "Don!"

"We were supposed to be married by now," he said softly from the Adirondack chair.

Judy closed the door behind her and moved to kneel down beside him, but he pulled her into her lap. "Why didn't you call me last night?" she asked.

"I was mad."

"Mad? Why?"

"The woman I was with over the weekend disappeared the minute she saw her family."

"How can you say that!"

He pulled the crumpled note out of his pocket. "Mother insisted?"

Judy's face flushed. "So?"

"So, a woman who is ready to get married and pledge herself to a man for the rest of her life would not be ruled by her mother _or_ be afraid to tell her parents about her marriage plans."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's probably a good thing that we didn't get married… _or_ do anything else."

Her tears started to flow. "So you don't want to be with me?"

"No! I do! I love you, Judy. I'll wait for you... I'll wait as long as I have to. I still want to marry you and make love to you and have babies with you… but… not in the next three months."

She buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "You're right."

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered. "I'm still here…"

He wiped the tears from her cheek and tilted her chin so he could press his lips against hers. As their kiss deepened, the door flew open and Professor Robinson strode out to the porch.

"Major West!" he bellowed. If Don wasn't holding onto Judy, she would have fallen onto the floor. "Isn't it a bit too early to be visiting?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, it is," Don replied.

"And?"

"And, we made the front page of the newspaper, or at least my car did."

"Let me see that." Don handed him the paper. "Well, you might as well come in for some breakfast," John stated.

Don smiled, "Thank you, sir. I'd like that."

He and Judy stood up, and Don whispered in her ear, "Too bad it's not breakfast in bed."

Judy giggled. "Radar, dear. My parents have radar."

As Maureen placed the mugs on the table, Don greeted her and John held the paper up for her to see. On the front page was Don's Datsun 280Z in flames.

"Oh, my God," was all Maureen could say.

The story recounted how Don had discovered the bomb and shouted for Judy to get out of the car. Bystanders praised the heroic efforts of two air force personnel who helped Judy and cleared the area.

"Professor Robinson, I need to thank you for insisting that we have a security detail along with us. I know there would have been causalities if they hadn't been there," Don stated.

"Which brings up why you needed to go in the first place," John replied.

"Sir, I was the best man at Mike's wedding. I'm loyal to my friends. Besides, security had no knowledge of a specific threat towards us or I would have been ordered to stay on the base."

"Humph."

John opened the paper to finish reading the story. There were other pictures and a side story about Judy and Don's weekend.

"Well," he stared at Judy and Don. "You put on quite a show for the paparazzi."

Judy glanced at Don and blushed. The pictures of the two of them kissing outside the church and entering the hotel room together were with the article.

"The picture in front of the church was my idea," Judy admitted.

"Oh, Judy…" Maureen lamented.

It took effort, but Don kept his mouth closed. He would let Judy's parents take the lead in the discussion, but it was time that he let his intentions be known, regardless of whether or not Judy agreed.

John was not happy to say the least. "Do you know how this makes things look?"

Judy responded like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Yes, Dad, we do. I'm sorry. We got carried away being away from the base."

"Wait a minute, Judy," Don stated, "I'm not ready to apologize. We did nothing 'wrong' this weekend. We kissed in public and were caught going into a hotel room – connecting rooms at security's insistence. The public already had us coupled and in bed together months ago, regardless of what the truth is. So I don't see what the problem is."

"I will _tell_ you what the problem is, Major. It takes away from the seriousness of this mission. What you and Judy do is a reflection of the Jupiter program. I will not have this mission reduced to tabloid reports of whether or not you two have slept together!"

"But we haven't… well, technically…" Don stated. The look on Judy's face stopped him. She was mortified. "Look, Professor and Mrs. Robinson, I love your daughter. I've told her that and now you both know. I want to marry her."

"She's too young," Maureen stated.

"Will you all please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!" Judy demanded.

All eyes turned on her.

She faced her parents and said, "I am _not_ too young," and then turned to Don and added, "And… I know that I'm not ready. Any more talk of marriage is going to have to wait until we land on Alpha Prime." She turned back to her parents. "And _that_ discussion will be between Don and me. Now, can the three of you accept that?"

Don smiled. He knew that it had taken a lot for her to assert herself to her parents. "As I said before, Judy, I'll wait as long as you need me to."


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the final chapter… My thanks to all who read!**

**Chapter 22**

**Space Oddity**

**T Minus 1 Month and 15 Days…**

Security for the Labor Day celebration was as tight as militarily possible. The Robinsons had decided to host an end of summer 'thank you' party for all who were most closely involved in the planning and execution of the Jupiter 2 mission. The food had been served and Professor Robinson gathered his family round and called everyone's attention for a toast.

"In six short weeks, my family, Major West and I will be on the Jupiter 2, asleep in our freezing tubes, hurtling across the galaxy. More than five years will pass until we land on Alpha Prime. We hope that we will be only the first of many families to leave earth and colonize that planet, thereby preserving our species and insuring that humanity will continue. Many say that we possess an inordinate amount of courage to undertake such a mission. I would agree were it not for the dedication and strength of every one present. I want to thank each and every one of you for making this journey possible. Salute!"

"Salute!" General Bowers and others exclaimed as they lifted their beverages in response.

Don stood with Tom and Red and swigged from their beers. Red turned to his cohorts and commented, "Hearing our mission put in such simple terms makes me wonder about our sanity."

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself, Red," Don replied.

Dr. Smith approached the threesome and said, "As well, you should, Major. If Professor Robinson and General Bowers had followed my advice, neither you nor the two Miss Robinsons would be on this mission."

"You know, you're all heart, Colonel," Don stated. "Separating the family, especially Mrs. Robinson and Penny, would have been in the true spirit of the mission. It's a good thing the professor has been blessed with enough common sense to trust his own judgment."

"Arrogant as usual, Major." Dr. Smith turned to Tom and Red and commented, "Mark my words, gentlemen, Professor Robinson will rue the day he chose Major West as his pilot. And now, if you will excuse me…" He left the group.

Don let out a menacing growl and Tom and Red each took an arm and held him back. "He's not worth it, Don. Let it go."

"It's a good thing I won't have to deal with _him_ for much longer."

Towards the end of the evening, the security detail changed shifts, and Sergeants D'Amico and Miller approached Don. "Tony! Debbie! It's great to see you!" Don exclaimed.

"We got ourselves assigned so we could see how you and Judy are doing," Debbie said. "By the way, I've barely seen her today. Where has she been?"

"With her family. We've been asked to 'lay low' during group events so that the focus stays on the mission instead of us," Don answered.

"I'm sorry, Don, but that just doesn't seem right," Tony said.

"Tell me about it. Lately, I've been wondering if the weekend in Galveston was just a fantasy."

Although Judy kept track of Don's whereabouts during the celebration, she stayed with her family most of the day. When she saw him speaking with Tony and Debbie, she excused herself from her parents' presence and hurried over to them. She heard Don's last few words and commented, "No, it wasn't, Don."

"Hey, aren't you going to get in trouble for coming over with the 'bad' guys?" Don teased.

"That's not funny, Don. We both agreed to this."

"It's not like we had much of a choice."

Debbie and Tony traded glances. This was certainly a far cry from their weekend together.

"Tony and I have an announcement of our own to make…" Debbie stated and held up her left hand with a diamond glowing from her fourth finger.

Both Judy and Don smiled and congratulated them.

"You were our inspiration," Tony stated.

"I'm glad _someone_ got to act on my inspiration," Don stated.

* * *

Lift off was only a few days away and final preparations were being made for the historic flight. John's parents and Joan, Colleen and Jim had been flown in for the final few days. Don's entire family had also arrived so that they could witness the departure of the Jupiter 2. The reality of the situation was now evident to all of them. Don's parents, especially, were overwhelmed by the fact that they would never see him again. John and Maureen were sensitive to their feelings. They could imagine how they would have felt if Judy had decided to remain behind, and they felt a responsibility to reassure retired Colonel and Mrs. West that they would care for their son.

* * *

**T Minus 13 Hours and 55 Minutes…**

Mrs. Bowers had insisted on hosting one final gathering for the large extended family that would be linked forever under the mantle of the Jupiter 2. Professor Robinsons' parents were reserved people by nature and their presence cast a dignity over the celebration that even affected the West brood, which was more subdued than usual. Don's mother tried to remain her usual cheerful self, but her eyes followed her son wherever he went.

"Jan, I wish there was something I could say to make things easier for you and Mark," Maureen stated.

"Oh, Lord, what can anyone say when they will never see their baby son again," she replied.

"Despite what your Colonel Smith might have said, John, you have chosen the right man. He was born for this mission," Don's father stated.

"We'll take care of him as if he were our own, Mark," John reassured him.

Judy and Joan spent as much time as they could together. "Joan, I'm going to miss you so much," Judy said.

"I know you will. Who's going to push you to finally fall into Don's arms forever if I'm not there?" Joan replied.

Don had walked up behind them. "She better not need a push!"

The girls laughed and Don gave Joan a hug. "I wanted to thank you for everything, Joan. You and your parents have been fantastic to me, and I really needed their support."

"You're part of the family, Don, whether Aunt Maureen and Uncle John know it or not!"

"By the way, where are your parents? I have something for your dad."

She pointed across the room and Don spotted Colleen and Jim talking with June and her husband. Joan grabbed Don's forearm before he could leave and asked, "Don, what is the likelihood that we'll see you all again?"

Don glanced at Judy and wondered how truthful he should be. "Joan, families will be following us. I just don't know when. You go and corral General Bowers and insist that the next flight carry a mailbag for us with letters from home. We'll need that. If he gives you a hard time, talk to my dad. He and General Bowers go way back. He'll get the mail on that flight."

"And I'll keep a running tape for you, Joan. You probably won't get it until we're both old and grey, but you'll still be my confidant."

"Old and grey and we'll both be grandmothers in our rocking chairs," Joan commented.

"Now wait a minute," Don said. "I'll do _my_ part on the grandmother thing, but forget the rocking chair!"

Joan giggled through her tears and she and Judy both slapped his arm. "Oh, go find my parents!" Joan exclaimed.

Colleen and Jim were across the room talking with June and her husband. Don sauntered up to them and interrupted by saying, "I can see that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"We're the founding members of the Jupiter 2 Family Association. We're already planning our first reunion," June stated.

"Good. I have a request." Don handed Jim a box that contained the eight-track player that he had taken out of his Datsun. "Hook this up to a couple of speakers and promise me you'll play some early 70's space music."

"Is Elton John's Rocket Man okay?" Jim asked.

"Sure, just don't play David Bowie's Space Oddity. The idea of being lost in space forever gives me the creeps, not that I'm superstitious or anything. By the way, June, I have something for each of the kids. I'm not taking my uniform, so I'm giving my medals, ribbons and insignias to each of them."

"Oh, Don. They will appreciate that. Are you sure you don't want to save them for your own children?" June asked.

He blushed. Colleen added, "You and Judy _will_ have your own children, Don. It's just a matter of time."

"I hope so Colleen," Don said, "You know, the military decorations won't have any meaning where we're going, but I'm keeping my 'major' insignias on my dress blues and I am taking them with me since my whites were blown up with my car."

"That was one beautiful car," Jim said. "What would you have done with it?"

"I was planning on giving it to June's oldest, but I guess he'll just have to be happy with my astronaut pin."

"Since he _is_ talking about becoming an astronaut, I think that is much more appropriate," June stated.

They spotted Robert talking with Penny, and Don wandered over to them to present his gift.

"Once I'm out of the academy, I'm going to apply to the USSC and then the Jupiter program. Let's see, I'm sixteen now, so that means, if I do as well as Uncle Don, I'll be in the USSC by the time I'm twenty-one. That will be in five years and you'll be almost to Alpha Centauri," Robert was telling her.

Penny nodded and enthusiastically added, "Maybe you'll be one of the first pilots to follow us, then!"

Don walked up to them. "Hey, Robbie, I've got something for you."

"What is it, Uncle Don?"

He showed Robert his astronaut medal. "This is for you."

Robbie's eye shone in gratitude. "Thank you, Uncle Don. I hope I can be as good an astronaut as you are."

Don extended his hand. "Robbie," he said with a gleam in his eye as he glanced at Penny, "you're already following in my footsteps." They shook hands and Don went in search of the rest of his nieces and nephews.

Professor Robinson's parents spent most of their time with their grandchildren and son. They had understood his obsession with this mission from the beginning and supported him. They had always demanded the best effort from him and John always did his best to meet those expectations.

The evening drew to a close amidst laughter, tears, hugs and handshakes as final good-byes were delivered. This was the last the families would see of their loved ones. Judy, Penny and Will each gave the elder Robinsons a hug while Maureen cried with her family. Judy's grandfather gave Judy one last piece of advice. "Now you, young lady, you keep your mind on the mission and don't let your head be turned by that handsome fellow over there."

"Oh, Grandpop…" she murmured.

"I've seen the papers. You have plenty of time for love once you're settled on Alpha Prime," he continued.

"And a space ship is no place to raise a child, Judy, so be careful and keep your mind on your work," her grandmother added.

"That's exactly what I've been telling them," John proclaimed.

Judy had to get away and excused herself to say good-bye to Maureen's family. "I heard what they said, Judy," Joan whispered in her ear. "Just follow your heart," she added. Judy nodded and wiped her tears after her final hug with her cousin and made her way to Don's side. Colonel West took Judy in a bear hug, as Don held his mother in an embrace, and Jan and her husband joined them for what she described as an 'in-law' family hug.

"Be happy… both of you…" Mrs. West stammered between her sobs.

Judy nodded and Don found his throat tight with emotion as he managed to whisper, "Thanks, mom."

Colonel Mark West shook his son's hand and cleared his throat. "I am so proud of you, son."

Don's voice was gone as he nodded and hugged his father . Despite promising himself that he would stay strong for his mother's sake, he found that the tears wouldn't stay put. Judy wrapped her arm around his and took his hand as it was time to leave and retreat to their quarters for the night.

Colonel West drew his wife to him as they watched their youngest child walk away from them for the last time.

* * *

The Robinsons and Don had been issued rooms that were under heavy security near the launch site. John invited Don to join them for one last prayer before retiring for the night. They kneeled in a circle and Judy pulled Don down beside her. John prayed, "Lord, we thank You for the opportunity to embark on this historic journey. We ask that You keep us within Your hands as we travel to a new world and spread our civilization to other parts of the universe. Amen."

John and Maureen were anxious to tuck their children in bed and retreat to their own room for their final night together on Earth. They each kissed Judy good-night and ordered Will and Penny to scamper to their rooms. "Now, Don, don't keep Judy up too late. We all need a good night's sleep," Maureen stated.

"I promise I won't. I have to be on the ship by oh-five-hundred," he replied.

As her family left the common area, Don had to ask Judy one thing before turning in for the night. "Judy, do you have any regrets?"

"About us or the trip?"

"About anything."

"I don't think so, Don. I believe that there is a reason for everything that happens… How about you?"

"No, not really. I wish things could have turned out the way we wanted them to, but… there's still time."

"Don, things _will_ work out for us. I can feel it in my heart."

He grinned. "Yeah, me too. By the way," he said, as he walked her to her door, "if you can't sleep, just knock. I'd be happy to put the 'walls of Jericho' up for one more night."

"I just might do that."

Judy tilted her head towards his and they kissed until the door to Penny's room opened and Maureen and John exited. John nodded towards them. "Judy… Major…"

Don squeezed Judy's hand and they each entered their own room.

* * *

As John and Maureen lay in bed together, Maureen's mind was on the same course of thought as Don's. "John, do you have any regrets?"

"Absolutely not. You?"

"In my heart I know we're doing the right thing. I just hope it's also the right thing for the children."

"I love you, Maureen."

"I love you too, John."

* * *

Judy tossed and turned for all of ten minutes before she knocked on Don's door. He lay in bed, his elbow behind his head, wide awake. When he heard the knock on the door, he wasn't surprised. He cracked the door open and grinned. "Jericho?" he asked.

Judy nodded. "My room."

He grabbed his pillow and blanket, turned off his alarm and snuck into Judy's room. After setting her alarm for his wake-up call, he tucked her blanket around her, spooned her and drew his own cover over himself. "Judy?"

"Yes?"

"I never asked your father if he would marry us when we reach Alpha Prime."

"Not only that, you never asked him for his permission to marry me."

"_That's_ what I did wrong!"

"Now, no more talk about marriage until we reach Alpha Centauri."

"Can we talk about sex?"

"Don…"

"Okay, I love you, Judy."

She didn't reply, but hugged his arms closer to her body.

* * *

Refreshed and excited, Don was up before his alarm sounded. He reset it for Judy and kissed her on the cheek. Grabbing his blanket and pillow, he took one last look at her before returning to his room to prepare for the upcoming day. The next time he would see her would be just before take-off on the Jupiter. He hoped that their next morning together would be on Alpha Prime, as husband and wife.

* * *

Judy's alarm sounded and she awoke in the midst of a wonderful dream. She felt behind her and realized that Don was gone. In her dream, he was still with her and they lay in a meadow together while he tossed their toddler in the air. She felt renewed and calm. She looked forward to the future with no fear. She was awed by the possibility that she and Don would share a destiny that no other humans had in the past.

* * *

**October 16, 1997…**

As Maureen and John gathered their family together the next morning, they needn't have worried about their children. Penny and Will were still excited and thought of the trip as an adventure, neither one worrying about the future, and Judy was as serene and calm as she had ever been in the past three years. Each member of the family underwent his or her last medical check and waited outside the medical area for Will to be cleared by Colonel Smith.

**Zero Minus 33 Minutes and Counting…**

There was no turning back now. Soon they would be off to settle a brand new world.

**On to the Beginning…**


End file.
